red ivy high
by thatpotterfreak
Summary: grace is 16 and is starting a new school where she meets the cbi gang, but as her and others pasts unfold, things start getting weird around the school, and nothing is making sense to anyone. rated T for cursing and future chapters
1. first day of school

Red ivy high

Grace Van Pelt slung her bag over her shoulder and walked through the gates of Red Ivy High school in Sacramento, California. She followed the map her father had crudely drawn to the student office to pick up her timetable. It was the first day back and a few other students were there too. It was her junior year and her younger sister, Autumn was due to start freshman year at the same school, but Autumn had a friend from Iowa that was already here and she had gone to find her, so Grace was left on her own, not knowing anyone. She stood in line with about 3 other students, an Asian boy who looked around her age, she noticed a small electronic bracelet around his ankle, behind him was a short girl with short raven hair, and looked like a sophomore, but she noticed the piece of paper she had read junior, she couldn't see a name, standing beside her was a blonde boy with curly hair and bright blue eyes, he smiled over at Grace, who smiled back. Standing over to the side was a muscular boy with the school's football jersey on, he had dark brown hair and seemed to be looking at her a lot. She looked down, blushing.

'Next' the receptionist said

The raven haired girl walked up.

'Teresa Lisbon, it says that I'm in physics, when it should be chemistry' she said

'Ok, let me see what I can do for you, it seems here that there is an opening in the chemistry class on at the same time as the physics class so that's easy enough'

'Thanks' she said walking over to the muscular boy, the Asian boy, and the blonde boy.

Grace expected them to leave, but they didn't.

'Next' the receptionist called

'Grace Van Pelt, I'm new here' she said

'Ok, here is your timetable, locker number with combo, map and homeroom' she said passing over the sheets of paper

'Thanks' Grace said

She turned around and started to walk towards her homeroom when she heard someone calling her name.

'Hey, Grace'

She turned around to see that it was Teresa Lisbon, the girl from the line.

'Yes?' she said

'What class is your homeroom?'

'234, why?' she said

'Same as us' she grinned, 'Come with us if you want, it's sort of hard to find'

'Thank you' she smiled as she walked towards them, happy to have made some friends.

'I'm Teresa Lisbon, this is Patrick Jane, Wayne Rigsby and Cho' she said pointing to each of them in turn.

'Grace Van Pelt' she said

They were interrupted by the shrill sound of the bell

'Come on, we better get to class, we can go via your locker' Teresa said heading off in the appropriate direction

Grace followed them and quickly dumped her spare books in her locker before going to her homeroom, which was hard to find. As she looked around she saw the typical stereotypes around the room. The popular cheerleaders, the jocks, the Goths, the glee kids and the kids that didn't fit anywhere, so just stuck together. As they sat down Patrick started to talk.

'There is something going on between cheerleaders' he said

'And why might you think that?' Teresa said sarcastically

'They seem to have gone off into two separate groups; they have left two chairs between them and they seem to be in huddles'

'They're probably arguing over who gets to be on top of the pyramid' she said, obviously not caring

'What's this about?' she asked Wayne, who was also rolling his eyes at Jane's suspicion

'He has weird hunches all the time and lets us know about all of them' he explained

The rest of Grace's day passed quickly, she had English, chemistry, math and gym with the group and biology and French with Teresa and Jane, who she noticing chemistry between them. At the end of school bell, Teresa offered to walk home with Grace as they lived in the same direction to which she accepted. She quickly text her sister to let her know and walked off with Teresa, Jane and Wayne, Cho went by bus

'So, what was your first day like?' Teresa asked

'It was good' she said 'The teachers seem nice, and it was really fun'

'Sheesh, wait 2 weeks and you will be begging for spring break' Teresa joked

Grace laughed

'I don't mind school, it gives me something to do' she said

'Don't you do sport?' Wayne asked

'I do, but I haven't enrolled yet, I did hockey, volleyball and jazz back in Iowa' she explained

'Oh, cool' he said embarrassed

They continued walking in silence until Wayne walked off onto his street

'He likes you' Jane said the second he was out of earshot

'Excuse me?' Grace said

'No, he does, it's very obvious'

'Just like the cheerio's hate each other' she said sarcastically, not wanting to admit that she knew he did

'I usually never agree with Patrick's hunches, but Wayne never acts like that' Teresa said

Grace laughed

'He seems nice enough'

'He is, you should give him a shot' Patrick said

'I shall consider' she said

'Can I ask why Cho has the electronic monitoring bracelet on him?' she said curiously

'Yea, he was in Juvie, he is on probation at the moment, but only two more weeks' Lisbon said

'What did he do?' she asked

'Got involved with bad kids, I used to be very close back at primary school, but he just unwound a bit, we are close again though'

Teresa and Jane, who lived across the street from each other, both walked into their houses, which were in an average neighbourhood. Grace walked towards her own home and as she opened the door, she heard her mom calling her

'Grace, come help in the kitchen please' she called

'Coming' she said putting her bag in the hall closet

'Your dad has had a hard day, so go easy, we are making casserole' her mom explained

Grace sighed at this news, her father snapped out often when he'd had a hard day and started peeling carrots and telling her mom about her day.


	2. life at home

**Disclaimer: don't own the mentalist, but I will someday. I do own the characters that I made up though so ha, owned!**

**A/N this chapter is an insight on Grace's life, possibly a bit dark, updating is a bit iffy at the moment, one laptop's internet doesn't work, one likes to not respond, and dad is usually on the computer, so I'm going to take my chances with the shoddy internet laptop, wish me luck *crosses fingers* I thank greatly the person who invented memory sticks! P.S my cat's feet smell lol =]**

Two hours later, Grace, her mom, her dad, her two sisters, Autumn and Hayley and her two brothers, Joel and Matt sat around the table eating dinner in silence when Autumn's phone went off.

'Ring ring' it went as it got a text

Her father stood up abruptly and his chair fell back and the table rocked. Grace quickly steadied her drink.

'Give me, your phone!' he yelled between heavy breaths

She handed it over with shaking hands and he took it and threw it against the wall, the battery and back fell off. He sat down and started eating again, like nothing had happened. They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Her father got up and went in to watch the news. The rest of the kids followed his example and went off to their rooms. Grace went into the kitchen to help her mom with the dishes.

'Here, mom, I will do the dishes, you take a break' she said

'Thanks love'

Her mom had obviously been up on her feet all day, so she had decided to give her a break, her homework could be done later.

She got into the routine of washing and stacking plates in the dishwasher, she was humming the new Paramore as she worked. She started to think about Wayne Rigsby, he seemed really nice, and everyone seemed to like him as a person, but she could tell each and every one of her new friends all had demons in the closet, she could tell. She was pulled from her thoughts as she lost her grip on a plate and heard the crash as it shattered on the floor. She instantly tensed up, she knew what was coming next, she heard her father get up in the next room, and heard him storming into the kitchen.

'What the hell have you done girl, breaking all my fine china' he yelled

She could point out that it was incredibly cheap, and he had broken a couple already, but she knew better.

'I'm sorry dad, I just lost grip, and I will replace it' she said, her voice shaking

'It's not good enough, you can't just break shit and just say you will replace it' he said, backhanding her across the face, causing her to fall to the floor, whacking her head on the dishwasher. She pulled herself into the foetal position.

'Bitch' he said walking back into the next room.

Grace got back up and checked the back of her head for blood, luckily there was none, picked up the broken china and continued on with the dishes.

**A/N well that turned out a bit darker than expected, this was a short chapter, but I have to do math homework, Garr I will probably work on the other story tonight, hopefully up tonight =] p.s anyone good with fractions?**


	3. free periods

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, does Bruno Heller take bribes?**

**A/N thanks for the reviews, I have no homework today, yay! Could get a bit dark, some rigspelt fluff etc etc etc, based on what happened to me during a free period, planned most of this in biology, anyways I am rambling, enjoy =]**

Grace sat in chemistry trying to make sense of the equations in front of her. She couldn't focus, and her head was aching which didn't help, she kept on thinking about Wayne, who was sitting two places away from her. Finally the bell sounded and she packed up her books, not listening to the teacher, she looked at her timetable to see what she had next, a free period! She sighed in relief this was what she needed.

'Hey, Grace' someone said

She turned around, it was Wayne

'Yea?' she said

'What do you have next?' he asked

'Free period, what about you?'

'Same, uh, would you like to hang out for a bit, we could go down to the park or something?' he said nervously

She smiled 'Sure, I'd like that'

He scratched his head nervously

'Shall we go now, unless you want to go somewhere that is' he said

'No, we can go now, but can we go past my locker?'

'Yea, of course' he said

They went past her locker and she dropped off her folder. They continued on to the park which was a fifteen minute walk away.

'So why did you move from Iowa?' he asked, making light conversation as they walked

'Dad's job, he is an accountant and he is often over here anyway and he got a promotion so he just moved us, how long have you lived in California?'

'All my life, I lived in Davis before Sacramento though'

'Why did you move?'

'Dad as well, his work'

'What does he do?'

'Mechanic' he said, it was half the truth, but Grace could tell he was keeping something back; she didn't want to be rude, so she didn't ask.

They arrived at the park which was empty so they went to sit on the swings. She drew patterns in the bark with her shoe, while she waited for something to break the ice.

'So, my sister said that there was a new girl in her class, Autumn Van Pelt, is she your sister?'

'Yea, she is a freshman'

'Cool' he said

They sat in awkward silence for a while, sneaking glances at each other when they thought they weren't looking. Grace noticed his muscular body, he could easily get any girl she wanted, yet he was choosing her, she decided to give him a go, if he asked

Rigsby couldn't help but notice how long her legs were, it was like they were going on forever. Her red hair was stunning, she could get guys lining up around the block if she wanted to, yet she seemed shy, god he had known her for a mere two days, yet he knew he was in love with her. He decided to speak up, but she beat him to it.

'Oh my god, class starts in five minutes!' she exclaimed jumping off the swing, grabbing her bag and running towards the road

'Whoa, Grace, there is a bus that usually stops by around now, we can get that back to school' he said getting his back and following her.

They sat on the bus stop, both wanting to get close to each other, but both were unaware that the other did, they sat there for a further 5 minutes, but still no bus.

'What day is it?' he asked

'Tuesday, why?' she said

'Shit' he said getting up and started running back towards school.

'Wayne, what's happening?' she said running after him

'The buses run differently on Tuesday and Thursday' he said as he stopped for her to catch up 'I'm so sorry'

She ran up to him

'It's ok; we are going to get detention, aren't we?' she said

'Yea, probably, sorry' he said apologising again

'We may as well just walk back, we are already late'

He smiled, that meant he got to spend more time with her

They walked back down to school, the atmosphere light, enjoying the mid autumn sun, and each other's company.

'Grace, can I ask you something?' Wayne asked

'Yea, sure, what is it?'

'Um, well, junior prom is coming up in December and I was wondering if you would be interested in going with me?'

She smiled

'I would love to' she said

He looked like he had been hit in the face

'Really?' He asked surprised

'Yea. Course, I want to' she said

They had the school in their sights and they quickened the pace to try and lessen the detention they knew was coming. As they walked Grace grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes, he stared back like she was an angel.

'What do you have?' she asked, like what they were doing was the most normal thing in the world

'Um, English, you?'

'Same' she said smiling

They walked up the stairs into class, which was well underway when they came in. The teacher turned round and glared at them.

'Mr Rigsby, Miss Van Pelt, would you be so kind to explain to me where you have been?' she said

'We were at the park, lost track of time and tried to bus back, but the buses run on a different schedule today' he explained, hoping for the best

'I'm afraid that's just not good enough, both of you have detention after school, I expect you both to be there'

They nodded their heads and went to sit at the two desks that Teresa and Patrick had saved for them. She noticed Teresa and Patrick passing notes to each other, when suddenly it came Grace's way. She read the first few notes written by Teresa and Patrick

Where are they? The first one read in Patrick's handwriting

I'm not sure the next one read in Teresa's untidy scrawl

Do you think he will take my advice and ask her to prom

Dunno, knowing Wayne, he will think about it but chicken out

You have no faith

Gee thanks

You are very welcome

Shut up

Yes ma'am

I'm serious

Oh I know, would you go to prom with me?

I'm not going to prom

Why not

I don't want to

Not even as friends?

Can I go in my trackies?

By all means

Then very well

The next part of it was directed at her

Did he ask you?

Yes

What did you say?

Yes of course

So, do you like him?

I guess...

SPILL!

He asked me and I said I would and then as we were walking I grabbed his hand and he looked at me like I was sent from heaven

Awww cute

So... what about you and Jane

Nothing to say

Whatever, I will get it out of you, mark my words

I would love to see you try

Just then the note was whisked out of her hands by Mrs Darren

'Unless you, Miss Lisbon want to join Miss Van Pelt in detention, and unless you want another one Miss Van Pelt, I highly suggest you stop passing notes' she scorned, throwing the paper back onto their desks

This convo is not over Grace wrote while the teacher wasn't looking

I know Teresa wrote back

An hour later Grace sat in detention with Wayne writing lines. I will not be late 100 times, she was up to line 87 and her wrist ached, she hoped that her dad wouldn't be home before her, she couldn't imagine what he would do. Finally she reached 100, she got up and handed her paper in, at the same time Wayne did.

'I don't want to see you back' the teacher called as they walked out the door

'Did you wait for me?' Grace asked

'Um, yea, I was going to ask if I could walk home with you, the others would left by now and my I-pod is broken so I have no music'

'Sure' she said smiling, glad he did wait

They walked talking about school, teachers and music until Wayne turned off onto his own street, Grace continued onto hers. Her stomach dropped when she saw her dad's car in the drive way, this was only going one way, and it wasn't going to be good. She carefully eased the door open, trying to make as little noise as possible, but it didn't help, seeing that her dad was sitting, watching the door as she came in.

'Where have you been?' he asked gruffly

She knew better than to lie to him

'Detention, I was late to class' she explained, she could hear whimpering in the background

He stood up suddenly.

'Why the fuck were you so late, were you being a slut in the bushes like your sister?' he yelled

She noticed that there was scotch bottles on the coffee table, this was going to get worse before it got better.

'No, I had a free period, I went to the park with friends' she said, trying to make a beeline for any door she could, but he had her cornered, she felt herself bump against the wall, she braced herself for what was about to come.

'So you could smoke, drink, fuck, do weed, I'm not fucking stupid' he said as he slapped her 'That all you got, slut,' picking her up by her throat then slamming her against the wall before she fell to the ground. He kicked her in the ribs, the stomach, winding her. She rolled onto her back, but he kicked that too. 'Slut' he said as he walked away.

Grace lay there in the foetal position, telling herself this wasn't happening. She heard someone walking towards her; she prayed he wasn't back for more.

'Are you ok?' she heard Autumn ask

She rolled over; Autumn had a bleeding lip and a black eye.

'Yea, I guess what did you do?'

'He saw me walking home with mats, I got pushed over into a bush and then they pushed a guy in with me, he saw us in the bush, I think you can guess what happened next'

'What did he do to Hayley?' she asked, guessing that she was the source of the whimpering.

'She saw him beating me, can you help me with tea, moms drinking again' she explained

'Sure, just give me a minute'

She pulled herself up and looked in the mirror, she had a red hand print on her cheek and red marks on her neck, and she didn't want to think about her ribs. As she walked over to the kitchen she saw Hayley with Joel and Matt, and her mom drinking vodka straight out of the bottle, she drank when her dad was angry and beat them, sometimes she would just sit in her room and just drink their money away, Grace had grown up a long time ago because of this, she had looked after her siblings and her mom when she was too drunk to do otherwise. Grace thought about all the other girls in her class, they had no idea how easy they had it.

**A/N well, this could've gotten up a hell of a lot quicker if I hadn't been distracted by solitaire. Got a bit darker than expected, I will work on my other fanfic now, if solitaire will let me, next chapter of this will probably be the crime part of it dun dun dun! keep watching for it and more of this =]**


	4. murder in the school

**Disclaimer: don't own the mentalist, make no money etc etc etc, I really don't like writing this disclaimer, it is very disappointing, like I need reminding.**

Grace sat in English, looking out the window, she thought about how nicer day it was, she thought about prom, hell, she even thought about Shakespeare or whatever Mrs Darren was trying to teach, anything to keep her mind away from her aching ribs. She glanced at the clock and groaned, it must be broken, they weren't even half way through the lesson! She let her head hit the desk, but jerked up as a series of shots echoed throughout the school.

'What the fuck was that' Wayne said

His question was answered by a scream. The shots were from a gun, and their school had most likely become a murder scene. The teacher acted fast and shut and locked the door, turned off the lights and gestured for the class to shut the windows and pull the curtains. A few of the girls were texting, but got their phones taken away. Everyone had to put their phones in a box to stop communication, everyone sat in silence, wondering who had been hit, and what was going to happen next. Wayne had protectively slipped his arm around Grace; Patrick was unsuccessfully trying to do the same with Teresa.

'What's your problem, do you have a wedgie or something? She asked

'Um, yea' he lied, realising she wasn't interested; Grace picked up on this and tried not to laugh.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the local police unlocked the door and let them out. They abandoned the card game they had been playing and walked out, shielding their eyes against the light.

'What has happened?' Mrs Darren asked the cop

'Three casualties, cheerleaders, down in room 42, they were smoking, whoever did it, knew they were there' he said gravely

Mrs Darren sucked in a short breath

'Names?' she said nervously

'Flora Lloyd, Annalise Grey and Tori Phillips'

The teacher steadied herself on a chair

'I taught them, they were such good students, are there any leads?'

'No, I'm afraid not, whoever did this hid any trace of evidence possible, and we are having a search of the school at the moment, but to no prevail'

They left the conversation at this point, being dragged off by Teresa.

'What the hell, where are we going?' Wayne asked confused. Teresa had him and Patrick by their wrists and Grace was still holding onto Wayne's hand, Cho followed along behind.

'Something isn't right, I am beginning to agree with your hunch yesterday Patrick, can you remember what cherrios were on what side? She said

'Ha, I knew I was right!' he said

'Just tell us who was on what side' she said exasperatedly

His impeccable memory remembered every detail

'On one side were Flora, Tori, Annalise, Brianna and Elle; on the other side was Claire, Courtenay, Becky, Gemma and Bree, the major and minors on the squad, maybe it was over the pyramid, the three that were killed were the best on the squad'

'We should keep an open mind, where do you think someone would hide shell casings?' she said

'I'm going with the cheerleader thing, so the girl's locker room' Patrick said

'Ok, so we are going there then, and if you find them, for the love for all that's holy, don't touch it, just to state the obvious' she said. This was directed at Patrick, who picked up on it immediately

'Oh come on Teresa, I'm not that stupid'

She raised an eyebrow.

They searched through the locker room and Grace was getting bored, she had picked up on the fact that Teresa wanted to be a cop, but this sort of thing should be left to the professionals, but being the polite person she was, she didn't say anything. She sat down on a bench and noticed a pink piece of paper scrunched up on the ground. She picked it up and 3 shell casings fell out. She gasped and got down on all fours and looked under the small gap between the lockers and the floor, where more shell casings and bullets lay.

'Teresa!' she called 'I found them'

They all came rushing to see. Dumbstruck that they hadn't seen them themselves

'What is on the note?' Teresa asked

She grabbed a paper towel and carefully turned it over

_Flora, Tori, Annalise, I am not sorry that you died, you are selfish, stuck up slutty bitches and don't deserve anything you have gotten by lying cheating and stealing, you slutty fucking whores, by the way, Brianna and Elle were on our side, everyone has been plotting against you this whole time, so good luck in hell, not that you will need it, you fit right in there! Yours gravely, which is where you are now, everyone who has ever hated you, basically the entire world_

'Well, I think we show the police this, and they officially have a suspect' Teresa said finally

'Agreed' they all said at once

They showed the police and were interviewed and finally left the school and started to head home when Patrick spoke up.

'There is no school tomorrow, so how about we all have a sleep over at mine and discuss today's happenings' he suggested

Grace stiffened, it wasn't that she didn't want to, she knew if she mentioned the mere fact he was indeed a he, her dad would spazz out, but as always she had a plan, Teresa's was across the street, she could go there first and walk to Patrick's.

'I would love to' she said, before turning to Teresa

'Would I be able to get dropped off at yours, my dad isn't exactly keen on boy girl sleepovers' she asked

'Sure thing, I understand, if Patrick didn't live across the street, I wouldn't be able to either' she smiled

'Great, I will ask'

Grace walked home, hoping she would see Autumn along the way, but didn't, she hoped her dad wasn't home, she was surprised nobody had text her to see if she was ok, the shootings weren't exactly top secret, most the district knew about it. She turned onto her street, and breathed a sigh of relief; her dad's car wasn't in the driveway.

'Mom, where are you?' she called out

'Grace, is that you?' she called back

'Yes, have you heard about what happened at school?' she asked as she walked into the living room, her mom had a bottle of whisky on the table, it was empty.

'Yes, it's just terrible isn't it?'

Grace felt a pang of anger and upset, why hadn't her mom asked if she was ok, Grace had text Autumn and yet her own mother didn't care

'Weren't you worried about me?' she asked hurt

Her mom hesitated

'I was, but I couldn't find my phone and couldn't remember your number'

'You should stop drinking mom, it's bad and we need your help around the house and other stuff'

'I don't drink that much, besides, I do help'

Grace decided to leave it at that, and changed the subject to tonight's sleepover.

'Seeing there will be no school tomorrow, I was wondering if I could sleep over at my friend Teresa's house, I can make tea now and you can heat it up later' she asked

Her mom thought for a minute.

'Very well then, if you make dinner'

'I will' she said as she headed to the kitchen

She took out her phone and text Patrick

'Hey, I can go tonight, what time?' she sent to Patrick

After a couple of minutes her phone vibrated.

'Anytime, Teresa is already here, Wayne and Cho will be here in an hour'

'I have to do some things before I come'

'Sure thing, see you then'

She got down the slow cooker and started to prepare dinner.

**A/N sorry about the delay in uploading etc, I got writers block and played continuous games of solitaire. This chapter was so hard and I don't like it that much, so I shall work extra hard on the next one. Review please, it actually makes me write and distracts me from solitaire. =] **


	5. the sleep over

**Disclaimer: don't own it blah blah blah**

**A/N this chapter contains fluff, good fluff, hehe**

Grace arrived outside Teresa's house an hour later with cookies and a bag of gear; she thanked her mom and knocked on Teresa's door.

'Come in' she called

'Hey Teresa, did you come back from Patrick's?' she asked

'Yea, had to get tea on, and pick up my brothers from elementary school' she explained

'What are you making?' she asked

'Vegetable soup and bread, I was in a rush' she said

'I had to make tea too, I made roast lamb' she said

Teresa grinned, 'Bet it wasn't as good as mine'

'Bet it is'

'Try this' she said offering her some soup.

'Mmmmm that's good!' Grace exclaimed

Teresa grinned, she knew she had won, but Grace wasn't about to let her stay in her victorious mood for long.

'So, continuing our English conversation, I'm pretty sure Patrick didn't have a wedgie, and he really wants you to go to prom, with just him' she said

Teresa dropped the spoon she was using to stir the soup.

'What, that's stupid, I'm his mate, we go way back, come on now, don't be silly'

'Just stating the obvious, and usually when you get wedgies, you don't deal with it by putting your arm around the next available person'

Teresa opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again, realising Grace was right.

'Ok, so maybe he may like me, but that doesn't mean I like him' she said

Grace grinned

'Oh no, I don't like him, nope, no way, no, hell no, no!' she spluttered out

'The fact that you deny it so much intrigues me'

Teresa rolled her eyes and called her brothers.

'Kyle, Felix, Liam, tea time' she yelled

Three boys aged around 5, 8 and 11 came in.

'Hey Tessie, who is this?' Kyle, the youngest asked pointing to Grace

'This is Grace, she is from school, we are going to Patricks for the night, so Liam, you are in charge'

'Yes Tessie' he said

'Good, I will go when I have dished tea, I expect dishes done, Kyle has to be in bed by 8, Felix 8.30 and you, 9, I will come back every hour or so, ok?' she said as she spooned soup into their bowls.

'Good' he said

'Ok, I'm going, goodbye' she said as she picked her bag up out of the hall closet

'Bye Tessie' they all called

'They're cute' Grace said as they walked out of the house

'They are behaving because you were there, they all say that there is a new kid in their class, with the last name Van Pelt, your siblings by any chance?' she said

'Yea, very likely, Hayley and Kyle seem the same age and so do Matt and Felix and Joel and Liam' she said

'Do you have any other siblings?'

'Yea, Autumn, she is freshman, she is in Wayne's sisters class'

'Big family' she said

'Bigger the better' she smiled as they walked up Patrick's pathway

'Come in' he called as they went to knock on the door.

'How does he do that?' she asked

'Do what?'

'Know what's going on and know what's going to happen before it does'

'Oh, well we think he is psychic but he won't admit it' she said as she went to open the door, but Patrick bet her to it.

'I am not psychic, I saw you in the window' he said

'Then how do you explain the cheerleaders?' Grace asked

'I have noticed them drifting apart for the last couple of weeks, and all I do is pay attention, that's not psychic'

'I believe you' Grace said sarcastically

'You think my supposed power is real?'

'It is, my cousin Yolanda is a psychic, she can communicate with the other side' she said

'Ok, now I believe you' he said, stealing her sarcasm from her earlier comment

'Come on, let's go in, I have cookies' Grace said

'Who has cookies?' Wayne said as he came down into the entrance way

'Hey Wayne' she said 'I have cookies'

'Oh, hey Grace, Teresa, come on in, we are ordering pizza'

'Pizza?' someone said from behind

'Hey Cho, come on, while the night is still young' Patrick said

At this, they all cracked up laughing

An hour later they were sitting in a circle in Patrick's lounge eating pizza, telling lame jokes and talking about today's happenings.

'So, the cheerleaders obviously had something to do with it, but they will say they are in class, or get someone else to do it, if you were a cheerleader, who would you use to do your dirty work?' Patrick said

'Well, probably a nerd or someone who would want to date a cheerleader' Teresa replied

'So, our suspects are any nerd in the school, or anyone who would want to date one, right that narrows it down to most the school' Patrick said exasperatedly

'Who can you think of that was really badly picked on continuously by those three?' Grace asked

'Now, finally a decent question, Catherine Toms was, and Olivia Parker too, I have a hunch they are involved' Patrick said

'Oh joy, another hunch' Wayne said

'Oi' Grace said playfully elbowing him in the ribs

'Feisty one' he said pulling her into his arms and tickling her

'Ok, if you two can't keep your hands off each other and finish this serious mature conversation then we are going to have to ask you to get a room' Teresa said, trying not to laugh

They instantly stopped, but remained together. Grace was sitting crossed legged between Wayne's legs, his arms were around her and she held his arms.

'Anyway, back to the topic, I think we should talk to them tomorrow and find out what they know and go from there' Patrick said

'Um, Patrick, this is a murder investigation, shouldn't we leave it to the professionals?' Grace said

'You have a point, but who knows Red Ivy High better than its own pupils, we know who didn't like who, and who would do what for what, besides, what good are rules if you can't break them, we already found the murder weapon, well part of it, why shouldn't we get to do some more' Patrick said

'I don't want to think about where this is going to go, should we watch a movie?' Grace said

'Sure, the exorcist original, or the ring?' Jane asked

'The ring' Teresa said

'Na, that movie is weak, I vote the exorcist' Wayne argued

'You screamed like a girl when you saw the ring, the exorcist is heaps scarier, you will probably pee your pants' Teresa argued back

'You did pee your pants when you watched it' he pointed out

'I was 10, who shows a 10 year old people getting their head chopped off?'

'Ok, ok, let's sort this like civilised people and not embarrass each other, hands up for the ring' Patrick said

Teresa and Cho put their hands up

'Ok, and hand up for the exorcist'

Grace and Wayne put their hands up.

'Ok, even vote, and I am sorry Teresa, but I will choose the exorcist, Wayne has a point, it is weak'

They settled in to watch the movie.

Grace really wasn't one for horrors, but if it meant she could hide in Wayne's chest, she was fine with it. She had seen the ring so many times, she wasn't scared of it, but the exorcist was something entirely different. Teresa was right, Wayne was scared of the movie, despite the fact he tried to hide it. She lay in his arms, feeling him jump, and his grip tightening on her waist every now and then. When it was over the went into the kitchen to get water, when they noticed Patrick was gone.

'He will be waiting to scare us, turn on the light' Teresa instructed

They tried to, but they didn't work.

'Dammit, phones out' she said

The small fluorescent light lit the way to the kitchen

'Jane, come out, we know you are the- ahhhhhhhhhh' she said and screamed as Patrick jumped out from behind the door.

They too all screamed but then laughed, he had planned this.

'Very funny Patrick, comical genius' Teresa said as she got herself some water

'I thought so too' he said

'I was being sarcastic'

'I'm sure you were'

Teresa stopped at this point, not being bothered to continue.

'What's the time?' she asked

'11, why?'

'Just wondering'

They sat up playing truth or dare in the living room with the chocolate and the coke, which was fizzed up as that was what they were using to spin. Grace spun it and it landed on Patrick.

'Truth or dare?' she asked

'Seeing at the outcome of your last dares, I will say truth' he said

His choice was wise, Grace had a whole lot of dares up her sleeve and was enjoying using them. She had made Wayne put ice cream on his stomach, given Cho a whipped cream moustache and Teresa eat chilli, but she was glad he had picked truth.

'Ok, do you like Teresa' she said simply

He fidgeted.

'Yea, course, she is my mate'

Grace raised an eyebrow as if to say _you know what I mean, psychic _

'Um, well, um, wait, what?' he stuttered, luckily he was saved by the phone ringing.

Teresa gave Grace the evils, Grace just smiled back

'I think that answers my question' she said settling back into Wayne's arms

Patrick came back into the room

'Just my dad saying he won't be back tonight, now, shall we watch another movie?' he asked, desperately trying to get away from the previous subject.

'Ok, but not horror' Teresa said, not wanting a repeat of the earlier stunt.

'Ok, how about the invention of lying?' he said

'Sure' Grace said, she had wanted to see this movie for a while, but by the time the movie was almost over, she was asleep as she was so tired from her dads beatings.

'Are they asleep?' Teresa asked Patrick indicating towards Wayne and Grace

'I think so, I will get them a blanket' he said

Grace and Wayne lay spooning each other. He had one arm around her waist and holding her hand, and the other under her head.

'They are going to hurt in the morning' Patrick said

Teresa just elbowed him.

**A/N I liked this chapter and now I have a fair idea where the case is going. Review please =]**


	6. answers and bonding

**Disclaimer: don't own it, yea I know, no need for reminders**

**A/N more casey stuff, a little fluff, a little dark, a little of everything, was planning to upload this last night but internet didn't work, so before school =] I am on the computer at school today, so maybe get some more up or something. uhhh rambling, read on!**

Grace awoke the next morning warm, but incredibly sore, she took a minute to register her surroundings, she was at Patrick's house, on his living room floor. She tried to get up to try and rearrange her position, but there was a dead weight on her, Wayne. She looked around and saw Cho awake reading, and then a rather interesting sight, Teresa and Patrick were a tangle of limbs, practically sprawled over one another. She had to hold her breath to stiffen her giggles, he body shook violently as silent laughs ripped through her, which woke Wayne

'What's going on?' he mumbled

'Look at Teresa and Patrick' she said

'Ha, someone should take a picture' he said

'Already did' Cho said without looking up from his book.

'Blackmail?' he asked

'Yeap'

'Bet you that they will end up going out by the end of the year' Wayne said

He looked up this time

'How much?'

'20?'

'You're on'

'You guys are pathetic, you shouldn't bet on their relationship' Grace scorned

'You want in, don't you?' he said

'20' she said embarrassed

'Is it bad now?'

'No, because I am going to be 20 bucks richer soon' she said grinning

'Why?' some ones voice said

They looked over to see that Teresa was awake.

'Umm, baby sitting money, and Teresa, have you realised your surroundings yet?' she asked

'What' she said sounding confused then she realised that her 'mattress' was moving. 'Oh my god, how did I get here?' she half yelled getting up, kneeing Patrick in the stomach.

'Oomph' he said getting up

'Morning Patrick' Grace said

An hour later they were sitting around the table eating waffles caked with ice cream and chocolate syrup.

'So' Patrick said between mouthfuls of waffle 'I think we should hang out at the park or something today'

'You just want to go back to school and investigate, don't you' Teresa shot at him

'That's a lie, I want to go to the park because the cheerleaders hang there, and Catherine lives near there' he shot back

'You are despicable, what happened to leaving it to the police?' Teresa said

'What happened to us knowing better than any police officer?'

'Oh fine, we will go to the park, but I will keep you on a very tight leash'

'You are talking like you are my boss'

'Someone needs to be'

They finished their breakfast and went down to the park where the cheerleaders were practising, even though some of their team mates were murdered.

'Seems like they don't even care that they died, more of a reason for them to be the suspect' Patrick said

'You suspect everyone'

'That is because everyone is a suspect, guilty until proven innocent'

'It's innocent until proven guilty and not everyone is a suspect, practically everyone was in class'

'Alright you two, let's try and be civil, we can talk to them or something, but can't we just hang out and be normal teenagers instead of Nancy Drew?' Grace said

'But Grace' Patrick whinged

'You can, I'm going to go on the swings' she said

'I'll join you' Wayne said

'Cho?' Teresa asked

'Yea, I'm with you guys ay, not in the mood to be a third wheel'

Patrick, Teresa and Cho went towards the cheerleaders and Grace and Wayne went to the swings.

'Hey, isn't that Catherine?' Grace asked

'It looks like her'

'Come on let's talk to her' she said pulling him along

'I thought we were going to 'sit on the swings' he said using his fingers as quotation marks around the last part of his sentence.

She smiled, getting the hint he was dropping.

'Maybe later, but Patrick's spirit seems to have rubbed off on me'

'Fine, let's talk to them then, but I'm not talking, and she used to have a huge crush on me, it was embarrassing, so it will be awkward'

'Aw, it's ok big guy, you can hold my hand, so she knows you are taken, just in case'

He was just about to point out that she may not still like him, but then realised that Grace _wanted_ to hold his hand.

'Hey Catherine, how are you?' Grace called out

'Oh, hey Grace, Wayne, have you done your biology homework yet?' she asked

'Umm, no, I don't think I will bother, with what's happening and all, speaking of which, do you know anything like, special about it, my friend is really interested'

'Umm nothing special, but I think the cheerleaders have something to do with it, didn't you find the note?'

'Yes, but all the cheerleaders were in class, that's what's interesting, you don't know anything?'

'No, and this is starting to sound not so much like a friendly conversation' Catherine said coldly

'Oh, sorry I didn't mean it like that, I guess we will be going, umm, see you in biology' she said walking off.

'She knows something' Wayne whispered in her ear.

'Of course she does, you don't need to be psychic to work that out'

'Follow me' he said pulling her towards the creek at the back of the park.

They took their shoes off and dangled their feet in the river, regardless of the cold. Grace sat in his arms, still holding his hand. He had a quizzical look on his face.

'Penny for your thoughts' she said

'It's coming out of your betting money' he said smiling at her. She playfully hit him.

'Ok, a blade of grass for your thoughts'

He held out his hand as if to say pay up, she picked a handful with a daisy in it and placed it in his hand.

'I am thinking that the very first time I saw you in the line in the student office, I knew I needed you, that I loved you' he said

Grace felt herself blushing

'I am glad you felt that way because I really like you too' she said smiling at him.

He pulled her into a hug and she kissed him on the edge of his lip, then they both pulled in for a kiss. She felt his soft lips and his fingers at the back of her head. She felt his short spiky hair through her fingers.

They pulled apart and heard bushes rustling, and surprise, surprise, Teresa and Patrick arguing.

'You shouldn't hypnotise them it's unethical' she said to him

'It doesn't matter, we got answers, does it matter how we got them?'

'Yes, honestly, god I swear I will drown you in the creek if you don't shut up'

'Jeepers, please don't, oh hello you two, got bored of the swings?'

'Oh shut up, we talked to Catherine, but obviously you aren't interested, so if you will excuse us' Grace said

'No wait, I am interested, sorry'

'She knows something, but won't say'

'Right I am going to have to talk with her'

'No, you will hypnotise her' Teresa butted in

'Nonsense, she likes me, she will talk'

'You can believe that if you want to'

'Ok, moving along, what did you find out?' Grace cut in before there was another murder to solve.

'That Brianna was getting secrets to spread, and that they did get someone to kill them but don't know who, Courtenay got the person who did it, but wasn't there, so I will talk to the police today' he said

'Ok, so, when she talks, this should be over, right?' Wayne said

'I guess, but knowing her, she will deny it to the end of the world' Patrick replied

'True, she isn't stupid, surprisingly'

'That's just rude' Teresa said 'they aren't all stupid'

'No you are right, _most _of them are'

'God Wayne'

'Right, shall we head back to Patrick's, I am probably expected home' Grace said

'Ok, race ya' Patrick called as he ran off like a 5 year old. Being immature, the others ran off after him.

A rather tense game of monopoly later, they were walking Grace and Wayne home, they had got to Wayne's street, and Teresa and Patrick had pulled back to give them space.

'See you round then' she said

'You too, I will text you tonight or something'

'Sounds good' she said kissing him before walking back to Teresa.

'Bye' he called

'Bye' they all called back

They had gotten back to outside Patrick's and they were wanting to come back to her house.

'It's fine, I think my dad has people over, so it will just be easier to walk by myself' she said, trying to get away. Patrick picked up on this, but didn't say anything

'Ok, thats fine, I will see you tomorrow or something'

'Ok, bye'

Grace walked off and arrived home shortly after, and heard a whole lot of noise inside the house. She had a bad feeling about what was ahead.

'Grace, get in her now, where have you been?' her dad yelled

'At my friends house' she said, her voice shaking

'It's 2.00, you should have been back by now'

She walked into the living room and saw her mom holding a crying Hayley in her arms, Autumn holding an ice pack to her head and Joel and Matt huddled in the corner.

'Oh, god, what has happened?' she said

'Shut the fuck up, I am trying to think!' he yelled at her.

She tried to walk over to her sister, but he put his arm out, hitting her in the throat and then punching her in the stomach. She collapsed on the ground and he kicked at her. Suddenly she heard voices coming from the hall.

'Grace, it's me, Teresa, you left your jersey at mine- oh my god' she said as she rounded the corner in the living room, seeing the chaos that was her life.

'Get out' he snarled at her.

Grace took this opportunity to get away, she ran as fast as she could, to Teresa who had ran for it.

'Teresa' she called 'Wait up'

'Oh Grace, are you ok?' she asked

'I guess, please don't tell anyone about this' she said, eyes filled with tears.

'I won't, and believe me when I say, I know what you are going through, my dad beats me too when he is drunk' she said lifting her shirt to show black and blue ribs.

'We match' she said pulling up her own to show nearly identical bruises.

She hugged her 'Hang in there girl, we can and will pull through.

**A/N read, review etc, I am tired now, the keys keep blending together lol. =]**


	7. the truth

**Disclaimer: just asked Bruno if I could, he said no... not fair**

**A/N right I have decided prom in two chapters, the whole murder thing should be over by next chapter, it is rather hard to write as they aren't actual CBI or anything, didn't have to write anything today yay! But stupidly played world war three again, dunno why, but I hurt them again *smacks self on non sore hand* sorry, rambling, read on!**

Grace got up the next morning, her whole body aching. Her bruises had bruises, her windpipe and stomach still ached from her father's blows. She was thankful it was a cold day so she could wear long sleeves. She put on her light blue long sleeve top and jeans, wincing every time the fabric brushed too close to her bruises. She went down to stairs to see her dad sitting at the table, on the phone, she quietly slipped into the kitchen and made herself and her brothers and sisters breakfast and sat it by the barstools at the bench. She ate her cornflakes in silence before Hayley came down.

'Hey Gracie, did you have a good sleep?' she asked

'Yes, I did, you like your cornflakes?'

'Yes yummy'

She watched her sister eat. From anyone else's point of view, Hayley was a normal kid, she wore Barbie pyjamas and had a teddy and like most 6 year olds wore pink religiously. But most days Hayley saw her mother drink her sorrows away, her father beat her sisters and brothers and saw her oldest sister picking up the pieces of their broken family.

'Gracie, why does daddy hit you and Autumn and Joel and Matt?' she asked

Grace felt as if she was about to cry, Hayley, although she wasn't hit at, saw it all and cried, she didn't know why it happened, and Grace didn't know what to say, she didn't even know why. It wasn't as if he was a drunk like Teresa's dad. He just got stressed from work and took it out on them.

'I don't know, Hayley, he just has a lot on his plate with work and all, we have to be extra nice to him'

'I am going to give him a hug right now!' she said jumping down.

Grace, realising he was on the phone, the one time you never bother him.

'Hayley, no!' she called

But it was too late

'I love you daddy' she said loudly latching herself onto his leg.

He put the phone on hold.

'What do you think you are doing?' he yelled at her, trying to kick at her to get her off.

Grace ran in as he kicked Hayley in the ribs and pulled her off.

'You sick bastard' she said as she picked up a crying Hayley 'Sure you hit me, and the others, that is bad enough, she came in to show that she loves you, which I am surprised she does, and you kick her because you are on the phone, I thought you would have more class, obviously I was wrong, I am sick of lying about my bruises, I am sick of making excuses for you, we all are' she said half screaming, half crying

'How dare you speak to me like that' he spat

'Oh, I just did' she said as she walked back into the kitchen

'Bitch' he muttered before he picked up the phone again

'Now Hayley, it is really important that you don't tell anyone about what daddy did to you, we will sort this out, I will talk to mommy and we can sort this out ok'

'Yes Gracie'

'Good girl'

Grace lent against the cool marble bench and thought about what she had said, she _was _going to do something about it, she just wasn't sure what just yet.

Half an hour later she set off for school with all of her siblings in tow, her mother was too hung over, and her dad never took them. Teresa walked her siblings too, so they would have someone to talk to. She sent Jane off with the kids and pulled Teresa off to the side before bursting into tears.

'He hit her' she said bawling

'Hit who?'

'Hayley, he would never hit her, or so we thought, she said to him she loved him, and he hit her because he was on the phone, what sort of father does that?'

'Oh god Grace, I know, it's bad enough when they hit you, but when they hit someone so vulnerable, it's even worse, every time my dad even goes near Liam Felix or Kyle, I scream at him, so the beating turns on me, I hate it, but it's better than them being hit'

'I stood up to him, oh god, I don't know what to do, my mom drinks, and my dad is the sole breadwinner, I don't know'

'Trust me, you do have options, when you get home today, pour all the alcohol in the house and talk to your mom, tell her to divorce your dad, after all, what is his, is hers as well, legally.'

She dried her eyes and sniffed

'Thanks Teresa, you are a real friend' she said

'Don't worry, you aren't the only one with demons in your closet'

'What do you mean?'

'That is going to be something that you will have to ask them yourself, their stories aren't mine to tell'

She didn't get a chance to answer as Wayne arrived.

'Hey guys' then he noticed Grace's wet cheeks 'Oh, god, what's wrong?'

'I need to tell you something this free period, meet me at the lockers' she said her voice shaky

He wanted to know why she couldn't tell him now, but chose not to ask her why.

They went into school but Patrick excused himself just after they walked into the gates.

'Where are you going?' Teresa asked

'To talk to Catherine and Courtenay, why?'

'If you hypnotise them, I swear to god, I will kick your arse to the sun and back' she warned

'I won't' he said, with his fingers crossed behind his back.

'Good, see you in home room' she said as they walked towards it

'He's up to something, isn't he?' Grace said

'Of course he is, I can't be bothered with dealing with it' she replied

They sat at their usual homeroom table and watched the cheerleaders, for someone had lost their 'friends' they certainly weren't acting like it! Both Courtenay and Bree were missing, they knew where Courtenay was but Bree wasn't in sight.

Suddenly Patrick came back in with a mischievous smile on his face.

'I found stuff out, I will tell you what, and then I will tell you how, so that way, you will be pleased with me' he said

Teresa rolled her eyes, she knew _how _he did it already.

'Ok, go ahead' she said

'Turns out Courtenay didn't get the killer hired, Bree did, and Courtenay doesn't know either, then just as I was about to come back, I ran into Catherine and had a bit of a talk with her, she and Olivia said that Bree had been really nice to them recently, but the damn bell went before I could really work my magic, and Teresa, I have my arse protector on, so go ahead' he said

'Dammit, if you didn't get decent information, I would, we need to tell the police about this, have they talked to Courtenay yet?'

'No, she said they hadn't'

'Ok, we have time, Patrick, at interval, you will find Catherine and do the unethical and probably illegal deed, get whatever you can, the sooner this is over, the better, I was just getting used to routine' she said

Grace sat in French, staring at the clock every 2 minutes, she had her free period next, and was itching to talk to Wayne. After the bell went she practically ran out to her locker, where Wayne already was.

'Hey ready to go?' he asked

'Yea, follow me' she said pulling him along towards the back of the school were it backed onto the river. Some kids came down here to skip school, or smoke, but Grace pulled him up the river a fair way, where nobody was.

'So,' he said 'What's up?'

'I need to tell you something' she sighed

'You said earlier, go ahead'

'I haven't told anyone this, and only Teresa knows because she walked into my house in the middle of it, I'm not sure how to say this, it's not something I like to talk about, but, well, here goes, my dad beats me if I do anything wrong, he hits and beats my younger sister and brothers too, and today he hit my youngest sister, my mom drinks whenever it happens, so she can't do anything, oh god, I don't know what to do' she said tears falling down her face

Wayne pulled her into his arms and breathed in her scent, he couldn't understand how someone could hurt Grace, his Grace, caring, kind, compassionate Grace.

'It's ok, you aren't the only one with a less than ideal home situation' he said

She pulled her head out of his chest and snivelled

'What do you mean?'

He pulled her down into his lap and started to rock her from side to side

'My father is a biker, he spends most of his time down at the pub and betting our money away, he beats me, my sister and my mom, he will come home drunk and start smashing stuff, and beating us, he put us in the hospital a good few times, I'm pretty sure you know about Teresa, don't you?'

'Yea'

'Cho's parents didn't care what he did, he let loose and landed himself in juvie, Patrick grew up in a carnival, hell, none of us have had it easy, you aren't in this alone Grace, nobody is ever truly alone, never forget that'

She buried herself back into his chest and felt herself breakdown into heaving sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in as close as she could.

'I love you Grace, no matter where you come from or how you are treated, I will be the man in your life that will love you, never hurt you, no matter what'

She froze at his words, amazed at what he would do for her. She pulled herself up to look him in the eye.

'I love you too, I'm sorry about your dad, thank you for being so kind' she managed to get out before collapsing in another lot of tears.

He kissed the top of her head.

'Shhh, it's ok' he whispered

She pulled herself up, and looking at her phone

'We should go and meet Teresa and the others, it's nearly interval' she said drying her eyes and cheeks

'Not just yet' Wayne said

'Why?' Grace asked, but he bent down to kiss her. He suddenly pulled away, it was over as quickly as it had begun

'Ok, _now _we can go' he said grabbing her hand and swinging his arm over her head, trying to get her as close as possible, hell, after all she had gone through, he never wanted to let her go.

They met the rest of the group after a quick trip to the bathroom so Grace could tidy up. Patrick was itching to find Catherine and Olivia, Teresa had to practically hold him by the shirt to keep him from running off every time he saw someone who looked remotely like Bree or Catherine.

'Hey guys' Teresa said

'Hey, they are here now, so can I go?' Patrick said impatiently.

'Ok then Mr. insistent, go'

He tore off into the crowd and quickly out of sight, leaving the others waiting in suspense, would he get the answer they all desperately wanted?

**A/N by the way, interval is like morning break or recess sorta thing, I dunno what it's called in America. I asked my English teacher, the one who gives me homework koz I talk in class all the time, if we could study the mentalist for our movie for the term. She said no, then I asked her why, she said it was stupid, so I said she was stupid, this resulted in me getting sent out of class. Now I have detention for the rest of the week. What I sacrifice for the mentalist....**


	8. hypnosis and deals

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, yes I know, no need to rub it in.**

**A/N good news bad news situation, good news for you, bad news for me. Good news, I am sick, so I can write more stories, bad news for me, I couldn't go to a party =[. Ohwell, writingness, lalalala. And I can type normally again, my fingers are better, yay! Rambling, sorry, read on...**

Patrick waltzed up to Catherine with ease, like he did this every day. He carefully prepared himself, he knew he had one chance and one chance only to get the desired information, if he was right, and he was almost always right. He easily spotted Catherine and Olivia walking towards the library, they didn't exactly blend in with the crowd. He walked up behind them and listened in to their conversation.

'So, I was talking to Bree today about what we were promised, but she still isn't talking to me, it was hard doing what we did, yet we get nothing' Catherine said

'I told you we shouldn't have done it, they are cheerleaders, they are horrible bitches, they were bluffing, I knew it'

'Hush Olivia, do you want people to hear you?'

'No, god I'm sorry, it's just so frustrating'

'So' she said changing the subject, 'Did you see Glee last night?'

Patrick, hearing all he could, chose this moment to interrupt.

'Hey, Catherine' he said

'Oh, hey Patrick, what's up?'

'Um, I was wondering if you could help me with biology, um I didn't get the bit with the ecological niches or something like that, could we like go somewhere quiet and private, I really don't want to be branded as someone who is supposed to be smart but is dumb, if you get where I'm coming from'

'Of course, we were heading to the library, we could go into the back study booths or something?

Patrick grinned, perfect.

They walked into the library, towards the study booths where Patrick could work his magic. Olive had gone to get a book out, but she wasn't necessary

'So, what part of niches don't you understand?' she asked

'Here, look at me for a minute' he said

She looked him straight in the eye

'I know you have done something wrong, I know that you were an accomplice to the murders, I know you feel that you have been treated unfairly, when you go to your next class, you will feel sick, you won't feel better until you have told the truth to me and then to the police, you won't hold anything back, these girls deserve justice, they are watching over you right now, they will follow you everywhere until you tell the truth, got it?' he said tapping her on the shoulder twice to lock in his instructions.

'Yea, ok so what was that about the niches?'

'You know, I think I just realised how they work, I'm sorry for wasting your time' he got up and started to walk away when he saw Bree coming towards them. He quickly ducked away to eavesdrop.

'Hey Catherine, how has it been?' she said

'When are you coming through on your part of the deal?' she demanded

'Whoa, chill out, the moment I can get that new red head girl away from him, Wayne will be all yours'

'When, I want details!'

'How about prom, I have my hook ups, either way, come prom, they won't be together, promise'

'Ok, just don't forget that I do have the upper hand here, you did persuade me' Catherine warned, to which Bree laughed

'You serious, you, upper hand, please! You agreed to this, if you are going down, I'm not going down with you, and if I go down, I will need company, if you get where I'm coming from'

'Yes ma'am'

'Good, now, go be nerdy and unpopular' Bree said stalking off.

Patrick quickly darted down stairs just as the bell rang. He saw everyone walking back to class, he saw Bree walking off with her popular friends, he saw Catherine sprinting towards the bathroom with one hand on her stomach and the other on her mouth, he saw his plan had worked.

*

Grace sat in English with a piece of refill, waiting for Patrick to return so he could say how it went. 5 minutes, and a dirty look from the teacher later, he came in and sat down, they practically shoved it in his face

What did you find out? Grace had written

Patience, grasshopper, I will tell you

Thin ice

Ok, well I successfully hypnotised her, I told her that I know you have done something wrong, I know that you were an accomplice to the murders, I know you feel that you have been treated unfairly, when you go to your next class, you will feel sick, you won't feel better until you have told the truth to me and then to the police, you won't hold anything back, these girls deserve justice, they are watching over you right now, they will follow you everywhere until you tell the truth, it really worked

Ok, what happened after?

Bree came over

What did she say

I will tell you and Wayne later

Why?

I want to tell you in person

I am in person

No, with speaking, not paper

Ok, what do you have next?

Gym

Ok, me and Wayne too, we can be late for that

Ok, tell you then, tell Wayne what's happening, I'm ripping this part of the note off so everyone can read about the hypnotism

Ok and with that he tidily ripped off the note and put it in his pocket then passed the remainder of the note along to Teresa.

Finally the period ended and Patrick Grace and Wayne went down to the creek, for the extra details of Bree and Catherine's conversatition

'Ok, so, basically Olivia didn't want anything to do with it, and is really angry, and wants what she is owed, popularity, but Catherine is a bit different, she wants you, Wayne' Patrick explained

'What the hell?' he exclaimed

'Yea, she wants you for prom, not that she is going, so I would watch your backs for now, as Bree is planning something, and if it is Bree who is planning, I would grow eyes out of your head'

'Ok, thanks Patrick' Grace said

'I hate cheerleaders' Wayne muttered

'There was something else, I think Bree has a lot more to do with it than we think, I think she was there for the shootings, Wayne, you are on the football team, who is Bree dating?'

'Um, Ryan I think'

'Ok, I have a feeling one of those girls cheated on Bree's boyfriend, my gut feeling is Flora'

'Look into that, talk to Bree, come on, we are 10 minutes late, and we have to get changed' Grace said walking off towards the gym, Wayne came up behind her and slipped his arm around her. Patrick stood back and watched, he hoped that they were ready for whatever Bree had up her sleeve.

**A/N ok, I lied, next chapter the case will be over, I felt like leaving this chapter off here, koz I can =] anyways, with the whole biology niche thing, I felt like I owed it something as most my stories are planned in biology, niches are the only thing I remembered =]**


	9. confessions and confusion

**Disclaimer: don't own the mentalist, all I own is an addiction to solitaire and a active imagination**

**A/N man in good, two chapters and only 20 games of solitaire in one day, I slept most the day, so I didn't get 3 done like I would have liked to. I fell out of a tree today, I swear in accident prone, I didn't hurt myself too badly, just a sore bum =] haha, read on!**

They were dismissed from gym 5 minutes early and were walking up to their usual table at the cafeteria when Catherine came running up to Patrick. Wayne instantly put his arm around Grace, to show he was taken and not interested in her

'Patrick, I can't take this anymore, I need to talk to you!' she said, panting out of breath.

'Sure, what's up?'

'I did it, I killed Flora, Annalise and Tori, Bree made me do it, she said I wouldn't get caught or anything, but I feel so guilty, she promised me you, Wayne, she said that you would go to prom with me and everything, oh but I can't live with the guilt! Me Olivia and Bree got out of class and met outside the classroom, we knew they would be in there smoking, we went in and shot them, oh god I'm so sorry, we hid the shell casings, we thought that someone else would get blamed. Bree said that Flora had taken Ryan away from her, he cheated on her, that she deserved to die, I don't know about Tori and Annalise, she just hated them all, and they had been mean to me too, I wasn't thinking, I'm so sorry' she blurted out, crying.

'Ok... you need to tell this to the police, then you will feel better, hear me, we can get them in now if you want?' he said calmly

'Yes, please, I feel so sick, I want to confess'

'Ok, I will call them very soon, here take a seat here with us' he said, he needed to keep a close eye on her.

'I will be right back' Wayne said as he got up

'Where you going?' Grace asked

'Locker'

'Ok, might join you in a couple of minutes' she said as he walked off

Grace finished her lunch and ran off in the direction that Wayne's locker was in. She ran past a couple kissing against the locker. _Get a room. _She thought. For no reason she did a double take, to see it was Brianna kissing Wayne! She stormed up to Brianna and pulled her off.

'Bitch!' she yelled and shoved her away

She then turned to Wayne, with tears prickling in her eyes

'How could you?' she said her voice shaking

'It's not what it looks like!' he said

'Explain then' she said

'Remember what Jane said, about watching out for Bree? Well she sent Brianna, she came onto me, I swear, I tried to shove her off, but she had a gun on me, I swear to god that I wouldn't hurt you like that, I couldn't hurt you, even if I tried, after what you have been through, I simply couldn't' he said

She saw they hurt and truthfulness in his eyes, and couldn't stay mad at him, but she wanted to punch the shit out of Brianna and Bree.

'Keep your mouth shut in the future when any cheerleader comes towards you' she said half smiling

'Am I forgiven?' he asked

She walked up to him and slipped her arms around him

'If someone had a gun on me, I would do whatever they said, you are forgiven' she said

'I'm so sorry Grace, I didn't plan this, I actually do need to go to my locker, and there is something in there I was getting for you' he said grabbing her hand and leading her towards his locker. He entered the combination and made Grace close her eyes. He got a small wrapped box out of his locker and told her to put out her hands to which she did.

'Ok, now open your eyes' he said

'Oh my god' she said looking at the parcel in her hands

'Open it' he encouraged

She did and inside was a gold necklace with a gold rose with a ruby in the middle on it. Her mouth fell open as she studied it.

'How can you possibly afford this?' she asked

'I was saving for a football college over in L.A but I have become really interested in police work recently, I decided I could splurge a little on a gift for the most beautiful girl I know' he said

'Thank you so much Wayne, they are gorgeous' she said

'Here, let me put them on you' he said taking the necklace from her hand and fastening it around her neck 'Just how I thought it would look on you, if not better' he said smiling

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. _Screw no PDA's _ she thought

'Come on, I want to show it off to the rest of the group' she said

'As you wish' he said running after her

'Teresa look at what he gave me!' she shrieked as she ran up to the table

'Omigod! That is amazing! You are so lucky!' she exclaimed

'Hush' Patrick said pointing to the phone at his ear

'Sorry' she whispered

Teresa and Grace continued to admire the necklace sharing silent squeals.

'The police will be here soon' he said as he put his cell phone back in his pocket

'Great, that means this will be over a lot sooner' Teresa said

'Thanks to...' Patrick said trying to start her next sentence to get recognition

'A smart bunch of teenagers who cracked the case before the cops'

'Meh, that will do' he said

An hour later the police had come and arrested Catherine, Olivia and Bree and they had drawn quite a crowd.

'This isn't over' Bree was yelling as she was lead into the police car 'I will be on top, I will be, you haven't seen the last of Bree Mills, mark my words!'

'Quiet doll face' the cop was saying

Grace and the rest of the group chose this moment to leave, not wanting to know what else Bree would yell.

'It's crazy what people would do for popularity' Grace said to Wayne and Cho as they walked off

'I know, I never bothered with it, couldn't be bothered being Mr Perfect' Wayne said

'You somehow managed to do that anyway' Grace said wrapping and arms around him

'Yea, I'm going to find Teresa and Patrick' Cho said, not wanting to be a third wheel

'No, wait, he is asking her to prom, properly'

'He will be rejected'

'Don't be so sure, who are you going to prom with?'

'Jade Chang, she is in my physics class, you won't know her'

'Good for you, just leave them alone for a bit, we will try not to be too lovey dovey for you' Grace said

They sat on a bench and waited for Teresa to come back, and when she did, she looked furious, she was a walking talking tornado.

'Who's idea was it to persuade Patrick to ask me to prom?' she demanded

Grace and Wayne cracked up laughing

'I'm waiting' she said, aiming her remark at them

'Did you say yes?' Grace asked between laughs

'I had to, he bribed me the cheeky fool!'

'How?' Grace asked

'Said that if I didn't go with him, he would hack into my face book account and say that I was in a relationship with James Crawford, that guy who sleeps with his pet ferrets, dirty cheat, and I have to dress up nicely' she grumbled

'Aw, it's ok, you can get ready with me' Grace sympathised

'I don't want your sympathy, you knew about this, didn't you?'

'We knew of it, we didn't think he would go through with it'

'Well, he did, and now I have to go to prom, I really don't want to!'

'It will be fun, you know it will'

'It won't, I will be stuck with Patrick all night'

'No, we will be together, lighten up'

'Fine'

'Hello everyone, Teresa' Patrick said as he waltzed over, Teresa gave him a dirty look.

'I would like to say that we are incredibly smart people and we should celebrate after school, ice cream parlour, my shout' he said

'Sounds good' they all said

Grace smiled, the parlour was close to her house, when she got home, she was going to confront her mom, and start planning for prom, today was turning out to be a good day.

**A/N I loved this chapter, and don't worry, just koz the case is over doesn't mean this story is, I think I will get about 3-4 more, oh I lied again, prom is next, next chapter... sorry, so much to get in beforehand, and I am planning for the cheerleaders to try something between Rigsby and Grace again, ideas welcome, you will get a mention =]**


	10. family disputes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, blah blah blah**

**A/N sorry for the delay in updating, I am watching super nanny, it is rather interesting, makes me realise that my siblings aren't really that bad =] my well wishes to the victims of the Chile, I have a lot of homework, so updates may be a bit late sorry**

Grace waved goodbye to Teresa and Patrick as she walked down her street, trying to figure out what she could say to her mom, she was terrified, what if it all went downhill, what if her father bet her about the alcohol, she wanted Wayne to pull her into his arms and say it would be alright, she wished that her family was normal.

'Gracie, guess what?' Hayley said snapping her from her thoughts

'What?' she asked

'At school today I got 3 stars next to my name for being such a good girl' she boasted

'Wow, that is real good Hayley!'

'Stars are so elementary school!' Joel said

'You were in elementary school last year Joel' Matt pointed out

'Just because you are still in it!' Joel yelled at him

'Boys, please, I can't hear myself think!' Grace said pinching the bridge of her nose

'You ok Gracie?' Hayley asked

'Yea, those brothers of ours are giving me a headache'

'Gracie, where is Autumn, why doesn't she walk with us?' Hayley said

'She walks with her friends, and she is home by now, I have to pick you guys up, so I take longer'

'Does Patrick love Teresa, he looks like he does'

'I don't know, maybe you can ask him tomorrow'

'OK, I will!'

'Come now, quiet voices, mommy might be napping' Grace hushed

'Yes Gracie' she whispered loudly

They walked in the door and put their bags in the hall closet and the younger children went to play outside or watch TV, Grace went in search of her mother.

'Grace, is that you?' her mom called from the sun room

'Yea, can I talk to you for a minute?' she said walking in the direction of the sunroom

'Sure, what is it?'

Grace walked in and sat down opposite her mother, cringing at the fact that she had an empty bottle of wine beside her.

'You know my friend Teresa Lisbon?'

'Was she the girl who came round to give you your jersey?'

'Yes, her dad hits her too, and when she saw that I was too, she said I wasn't alone, that I have options, do you know what he did this morning, he was on the phone, and Hayley came up to him and told him that she loved him, he kicked her in the ribs and told his own daughter to go away, I said to her, don't tell anyone what happened, I thought that he would never hit her, but I was wrong, and what do you do about it, nothing, you just sit there and drink our money away, I grew up the day Autumn was hit, when I was 10, I never got a childhood, this isn't fair, I am sick of being the one picking up the pieces, you are supposed to be telling me not to get drunk and be home before curfew, dad is supposed to want to meet my first boyfriend, make sure he is good enough for his little girl, instead I got a alcoholic mother, who I have to take the drinks away from, and put you in the recovery position so you don't choke on your own vomit, and an abusive dad that I can't predict, who probably wouldn't care if I was sleeping around, as long as it didn't come back on him, why is that I think that this isn't fair, how did this end up like this?' Grace said, by the end of it, she was crying

'Oh my, I am so sorry Grace I never meant for that to happen, for any of it to happen, I hate it as much as you do when he hits you, when he hit you the first time, I was so upset, I drank the rest of the vodka, I just wanted to forget it, I drink to forget, but I can't, I try to stop, but I see the chaos around me, and I can't help myself, help me Gracie, what do I do?' her mother said, also crying.

'I have been helping you for the last 6 years, and probably more than that, why can't you think of a solution yourself, I can think of three right now, why is it that you can't open your eyes and actually see what is in front of you?'

'Oh, Gracie, I try, believe me, I just don't know, please, help'

'Divorce him, get half of what is yours, get a job, join the AA, pour all the alcohol in the house down the drain, oh there is so much you CAN do, why can't you think of that?' she yelled exasperated

'Please Gracie, don't be mad, he is a sneaky man, he will get what he wants, and I will get no money, you know how he is'

'Mom, you need to try, try for your family, we don't deserve to be treated like this'

'Just, let me think about it, ok?'

'Fine' Grace said walking out and straight to the alcohol cabinet and opening it as her mother hadn't bothered to lock it

She picked up every bottle and walked over to the sink and poured every last drop down the sink, from the wine that cost more than her I pod to her mother's favourite gin, she just so desperately wanted it all gone. She put the empty bottles in the recycling bin and went upstairs to do her homework, dreading the moment her father came in. She called her siblings into her room, so when her mother confronted him- if her mother confronted him, they would all be safe. Hayley sat in the corner playing with her dolls, Matt was reading a book in her wardrobe, Joel doing math homework at her desk and Autumn sitting on her bed, not knowing what to do.

'Everything ok?' she asked

'Yes, no, I don't know'

'What's up?'

'School stuff, in a way'

'Go on'

'In gym today, I forgot my kit top and I had to borrow a singlet' she started, but Grace knew where this was heading

'They saw the bruises, didn't they?'

'Yes and they started making up rumours how I got them, they said they were from a vicious lover, and started saying I was a slut, they said I got beaten up because I stole other peoples boyfriends, they said my dad beat me , they wouldn't stop, I ran out at the end of the lesson and locked myself in the bathroom, I smashed the mirror that Aunt Louisa gave me for Christmas last year and it cracked in half, and then I did this' she said sobbing as she produced her slit wrists towards Grace

'Oh god' she muttered taking her sisters wrists and pulling her into her arms and hugging her

'I'm so sorry' she said crying

'It's ok, just promise me that you never do it again, come find me, I am always happy to see you, please, that gave me the fright of my life, don't do that to me again'

'I'm sorry Grace, I really truly am'

'It's ok, you know Lila Rigsby, don't you?'

'Yea, why?'

'I am dating her older brother and you would be surprised how much you would have in common, she has a bad home situation too, try talking to her' she advised

'Thanks Grace'

'It's ok'

Hayley came up and sat between them

'You have a pretty necklace Gracie ' Hayley said pointing out the necklace that Wayne had given her

'Thank you, my friend gave it to me' she said, not saying it was a boy, as Hayley was at the age where boys had cooties

Grace looked out the window and saw her father arriving home, and waited for what was going to come. He walked into the front door and called for my mom, who had tidied up after their talk then asked when dinner was, if we had done our homework and started ranting about the prick that had come in saying that his balance was all wrong, she said she would make him a coffee, but he protested and said that he wanted scotch, Grace froze, in her angry antics, she had poured it down the sink!

'Where is the alcohol!' he yelled

'I don't know, it was here an hour ago, I had a glass, oh no, Grace' her mom said

Grace prepared herself for what was coming, a most likely severe beating

'GRACE!' he yelled up the stairs

'Grace, what did you do?' Autumn asked

'A stupid thing, get me some ice, will you?'

'Sure'

'GRACE!' he yelled again

She darted down the stairs and into the sunroom, where he waited

'Did you pour my expensive scotch down the sink?' he demanded

She wasn't scared, she thought of all the good things in her life, Wayne, Teresa, Patrick, Cho, her siblings, she looked him straight in the eye, showing no scared emotion and answered him

'Yes'

'Why the fuck would you do that?'

'Because when mom drinks it, it seems depressing and when you drink it, you beat us'

'Liar' he said punching her in the head and knocking her to the ground

She still showed no emotion, looking her mother in the eye _do something _she was saying, but still her mother stood there, slowly backing towards the wall, as her father kicked her in the ribs

'MOM, DO SOMETHING, STAND UP FOR US, DIDNT YOU HEAR ME WHEN I WAS TALKING TO YOU EARLIER?'

He turned to her mom

'Sandra, what is going on?' he demanded

'I am sick of you hitting my children! That is not how a father supposed to act!' she yelled

'Bitch, you don't talk to me like that!'

'No, don't talk to me like that, I want a divorce!'

'You can't survive without me, you have no job and you drink your life away, you can't do anything'

'Watch me, get the hell out of my house, you aren't living here anymore, go sleep in your office and be the nice big shot you pretend to be'

'FUCK YOU' he said knocking stuff over as he ran out of the house

Her mother stood there and then collapsed against the wall. Grace walked over and wrapped her arms around her and cried

'Thank you mom, thank you so much' Grace muttered

Autumn, Hayley, Joel and Matt came down and joined in on the hug, all of them, finally feeling safe for the first time in years.

**A/N gah! The laptop is being taken away from me, noooo! I have to do my homework =[ and I was going to work on the butchers red knife, sorry!**


	11. romance all around

**Disclaimer: don't own it, it's so depressing**

**A/N Well, I have a very cool math teacher may I say, unlike my English one. I failed a math test today, and she asked why, I said because I was busy doing mentalist stuff, she said it was an amazing show, but maybe I should study next time for a test, epic or what?!!!! I got a bit bored and chucked a bit of jisbon in there =] Read on...**

Grace walked out of her house to the ice cream parlour and knowing everyone in her home was safe. She met up Teresa first to tell her the news about her dad.

'I talked to my mom about dad, we got into a bit of an argument, and I poured all the alcohol in the house out, when my dad came home, he beat me over it, I showed no sign of emotion to my father, but was begging my mom to do something, she was just watching, she stood up to him, and she kicked him out, she is going to divorce him!' she said excitedly

'Grace, that's amazing, I am so proud of you! She said

'Proud of what?' Wayne asked as he arrived with Patrick and Cho in tow

Grace explained what had happened

'I am so happy for you' Wayne said pulling her into a hug

'Right, extra need to celebrate!' Patrick said

They went to a booth at the back of the parlour and ordered their ice creams and talked about the prom, which Teresa was very annoyed about having to attend.

'I was talking to Jessie in French today, and she is on the committee, she said the theme will be winter wonderland, so that should be good' Grace said

'Wow' Teresa said not interested

'Oh come on Teresa, it will be fun!' Patrick said

'No it won't, you are making me go'

'I'm not _ making _ you go, I just highly suggested that you do go'

'Blackmail, you blackmailed me'

'No, I bribed you, blackmail, you don't benefit from at all, a bribe you do'

'What am I getting out of going to a stupid dance?'

'A good time'

'No, I will get a crap time'

'You will be with your mates'

'I will be with you'

'And that is a bad thing?'

'Yes'

'I am offended'

'Good'

'Okay' Grace interrupted, 'Ice cream is here'

They started into their ice cream trying not to crack up at the glares Teresa was sending Patrick and the grins he sent her back. After the ice creams they went down to the park, minus Cho who had to go home. Wayne had lead Grace of into the small scrub behind the playground to watch Patrick and Teresa stuck together on the swings, Patrick had said to Wayne that he was going to ask her out, completely honestly, Wayne had said he was nuts, but go ahead.

'10 bucks if she says yes' Wayne said

'On top of the 20?'

'Deal'

They sat on the ground, Grace on top of Wayne, waiting for him to ask, hoping he wouldn't be cocky and make her mad.

'So' he said

'So' she replied

'How long have we known each other for?' he asked

'You came when you were 9, so 7 years' she answered

'Isn't it funny how Grace and Wayne have only know each other for a month, yet they are together'

'They hit it off I guess, where are you going with this?'

'Nowhere in particular, what if you don't realise you can hit it off, with another person, but the other person knows they can hit it off with you?'

'Oh god Patrick, I don't know, where are you going with this, this is not normal talk, not even for you'

'Just wondering something'

'And what might that be?'

'If you would go out with me' he said simply

Teresa nearly fell of her swing, but Patrick caught her, thus sending Grace and Wayne into a fit of silent giggles.

'What the hell, are you joking?'

'No'

That sent her silent

'Will you?' he asked, completely normal, his eyes pleading

Teresa buckled under that, and those feelings that she had shoved away, suddenly came flooding back. Her face softened and he smiled

'Is that a yes?' he asked

'Yes, are you still going to bribe me about prom?'

'No, I won't force you, but I would love it if you did come, everyone would love you to'

'But, I need a babysitter for the boys, I'm not just across the street at the prom'

'I'm sure that will get sorted out' he said 'Now, can I have a hug?'

She smiled and walked into his outstretched arms

In the bushes Grace squealed and hugged Wayne

'Looks like I owe you $10' she said

'I can make that disappear' he said back

'How?' she asked

'2 conditions, love me, and kiss me right now'

'Deal' she whispered right on his lips

'No kiss until the other part of the deal comes through'

'I love you' she said drawing closer, snaking her arms up around his neck and locking her hands together at the back

'I love you too' he said as he wrapped his arms around her

She leant in and kissed him, and just before she closed her eyes, she saw Patrick and Teresa doing the same

*

_2 weeks later_

Grace sat in her room, counting all the money she had been saving since Wayne had asked her to prom. She had $143 and her mom had taken her and Teresa dress shopping and she had gotten a red strapless one, Teresa had gotten an emerald green halter neck one, they were both going to have a spa day, but Teresa still had the issue about where her siblings would go, when suddenly it hit her, with her mom sober, she could babysit surely! She went down to ask.

'Hey mom, can I ask a favour on behalf of Teresa?' she asked

'Sure love, what is it?'

'Can you look after her brothers on prom night?'

'Sure, her father is a bit of an alcoholic, isn't he?' she asked

'Yea, but don't pass that around'

'I wouldn't love, tell Teresa I will pick the boys up when I get her'

'Kay, I will' she said as she went back upstairs

*

_Prom night_

Grace applied a final layer of mascara as she got ready for prom, she slipped her feet into a pair of her mom's heels, smoothed her dress, sprayed a bit of loose hair back into place and sprayed a bit of the perfume Wayne liked then went down to meet her mother.

'Grace, you look stunning' her mother said as she came downstairs

'Gracie, you are pretty' Hayley said

Grace smiled as she spun around in the dress.

'Come on, let's get you to the prom, princess, Autumn, I am taking Grace, you are in charge'

'Yea' Autumn called coming in to see her sister

'Whoa, Grace, you clean up nice!' she said

'Thanks, in two years, this will be you'

'Can't wait!'

'Bet you can't, come on, Teresa will be waiting' she said as she walked out to the car, unable to wait for the night that was ahead of her.

**A/N aw, aren't I mean, leaving you hanging? I have decided to do this in 2 parts koz it will be easier that way. I played so much solitaire, I got my brother to lock it, unfortunately my curiosity got the better of me, and I got the password on the first guess, well that's what I get when I get a 9 year old to do a password, of course it will be our last name! Keep coming up with ideas for the cheerleaders to get Grace and Wayne apart, love what I'm getting! Review =] **


	12. Prom: part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, I own many itchy bites from today's field trip though =$**

**A/N have decided to the prom in two, possibly 3 parts, so don't worry, this short thing isn't all you are getting. For once I am actually tired, and it is Friday, grr, I guess a 3 hour walk and a 1 ½ hour car trip does that to you. Read and review**

Grace pulled up outside Teresa's house and Teresa came running out, her brothers in tow.

'Hey Grace. Thanks again for this' she said

'No problem, come on, get on in' Grace replied

They got in and drove off towards the school where the auditorium was lit up with blue and white lights to give the winter effect. They met up with the guys and Cho's date, jade outside the basketball court where no one was and started for the prom

'Grace, you look gorgeous' Wayne said hugging her hello

'You look lovely too' she said back

They walked into the prom and were over whelmed over the amount of lights around, the dance floor was white blue and silver and there was balloons everywhere. All around the dance floor were blue lights, spinning, spotlighting couples, up the front, a DJ was playing music while the band set up behind.

'Wow, it is amazing!' Grace said as they walked onto the dance floor

'Come dance Grace' Wayne said pulling her onto the floor

'Got to go, sorry' she called to Teresa, who was standing awkwardly off the edge, hoping Patrick wouldn't want to go dance too.

'Grace you look completely stunning tonight, I am so lucky to have you' he said

'Thank you' she said blushing

'Give it up for the band tonight, kicking high, whatever you want, they will play, to start it off, we have first date by Blink 182' the DJ said

_In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

Grace smiled, 'I love this song!'

'Really, me too!' he said__

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A Target that I'm probably gonna miss  


He spun her around and around as she watched the dance floor around her, she decided that this was going to be there song for their relationship

_  
Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

At the last beat he pulled her into a kiss, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back wholly, suddenly they were interrupted by flashing lights, they spun out and saw James Crawford, the guy Patrick had threatened to say Teresa was dating if she didn't go to the prom with him.

'Brianna will be happy with this' he muttered, but Grace heard it too

'What are you doing?' Wayne demanded

'I'm official photographer' he lied

'No, you are not, you were sent by Brianna, now delete the picture' Grace said

'What, that's a lie' he said, backing away and running off through the dance floor

'Don't worry about him, he is jealous' Wayne assured

'She is up to something, I don't know what, but she is' Grace said fuming

'Forget it, let's have a good time, after all, that is what we came for' he said pulling her into another dance to bad romance.

Finally they came off and met up with Patrick and Teresa, who had only danced the one song.

'Hey, how's it?' Grace said

'Good, if I could go home' she said

'Lighten up, come on, we should find Cho and jade, and have a group dance' Grace said

'You know, that actually is a good idea' Teresa said 'Let's find him'

'I will be right back, I need to go to the bathroom' Wayne said

'Ok, meet you back here soon' Grace said waving him off

As they went off in search of Cho, Grace's phone vibrated, it was Wayne

'_Grace, I don't like you, I never did, I never will, I lied to try get you into bed, but I now see you aren't the girl who would do that, you are too fridget, so I am dumping you, and will get someone who will give me what I want, farewell, Wayne.' _It read

Grace stopped suddenly, threw her phone at the ground and ran off into the night, leaving a confused Teresa holding Grace's discarded phone standing there, and as she read the message too, she understood what had happened, and ran off after her friend.

**A/N haha I have the next part of this chapter all planned, and will probably write it tomorrow instead of the butchers red knife, unless I get side tracked like I did today, it started raining, so I stood on my roof, and then it started bucketing down, so I went outside to jump in the puddles, then it started thunder and lightninging, so I did I rain dance, I am still wet =]**


	13. Prom: part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, id ask Bruno, but I don't know his number and probably can't afford the phone call to America**

**A/N thanks to all the lovely people who review, I love you people so much =] the idea for the phone was one of my reviewers, but accidentally deleted the email saying who it was, sorry, but big ups to them! Don't worry, this story is nowhere near finished =] read and review**

Grace sat down on a bench by the cafeteria, unable to register the happenings that had just gone down. She couldn't understand how he had said he wanted to be with her, then break up with her, maybe he had been lying when Brianna had kissed him, her hand instantly went up to her neck, where the necklace he had given her hung, she took it off and hurled it at the ground then burst into a whole new lot of tears. She saw Teresa coming over, and tried to dry her cheeks.

'Hey Grace, I know what's happened' she said sitting down next to her

'How can he do that, after all I have told him, after all I have been through, how can he do that?' she said half crying half shouting

'Shh, I know, it is weird, that isn't like Wayne at all, in fact if you ask me, it is more like Brianna'

'Oh, so now you are making excuses for him too?' she said cooly

'No, I'm not, think about it though, he loves you, before you got here, he hadn't dated anyone, since middle school, and middle school dating doesn't count, you should take to him'

'I don't want to see him, and if I do, it is to shoot him in the chest, so we can both have a broken heart'

'I'm pretty sure when he finds out what's happened, he will be broken too, please just talk to him, you never know'

'No, I'm not, I refuse'

'If you won't go to him, he is coming to you' Teresa said simply as she got up and walked away

'You wouldn't dare!' Grace said, scared

'No, I would, I'm going, you can join me if you want'

'Please don't' Grace said quietly

'Trust me, it is for the best'

Grace stayed there until Teresa was out of sight, and then ran for it, she ran until she came to the playground they had come to when they'd had free period together, she sat on the swing, and pushed off the ground with her foot, setting it into motion, just slightly, she felt the silent tears falling down her face and heard the rustling of bushes in the background, she froze, maybe this wasn't the best place to come at night. She carefully eased herself off the swing and got ready to run for it, when whoever it was spoke

'Grace' the voice said

Grace spun around to see no other than Patrick Jane

'What do you want?' she said exasperatedly

'I want to talk, care to sit down again?'

'No, I want to be left alone'

'And leave you here, for some psychopath to get, I don't think so, besides, if anything did happen to you when I left you, Wayne would kill me'

'I don't think Wayne cares about me, he made that very clear in his text' she spat out

'Who says he wrote it and sent it?'

'His phone, it was him, he went away and sent it, because he is too much of a coward to do it in real life, I hate him!'

'Can I at least let you know what I think?'

'Do I get a choice, or if I say no, will you just say it anyway?'

'No, you get a choice, if you aren't interested, then that is fine, but I know that you don't want this to be true, I know that you want there to be some other explanation, and what if I have that, you wouldn't let that opportunity pass by, would you?'

'Ok, fine just tell me your stupid little hunch'

'Very well, Wayne didn't have his phone on him when he went to the bathroom, that is a fact, as I found it in his bag, I think that the sim cards were swapped between his and Brianna's phones, and I have proof of that' he said simply

'I don't believe that' she said

'Look at this' he said passing Wayne's phone over, with the inbox open 'Does that look like the sort of text Wayne would send?'

Grace read the message and finally understood what Patrick was trying to say

_OMG, I can't believe Bree got sent to jail, like what are we gonna do without her, she was like the pro cheerleader, hopefully I get promoted to captain, oh BTW do yhoo think that Darren Polglase is cute?_ It read

Grace looked up and smiled

'Maybe your stupid hunch isn't so stupid after all'

'So?'

'So, I need to talk to Wayne, apologise'

'Yea, kiss and make up, that sounds good'

'Wait, how did you know I was here?'

'This is the closest place to school with a swing set, you like swing sets as you had one as a child back in Iowa, that was your favourite place when your parents fought, you felt free, and you went there when you were sad, or needed a break, am I right?'

'Yea, you are' she said

'Come on, let's get back to school, Wayne will be worried sick'

Suddenly Grace remembered her necklace that she had discarded

'I need my necklace, I threw it off when I was mad, it is by the cafeteria' she said

'Oh, this necklace?' he said producing it out of his pocket

'Yes, how did you get it?' she exclaimed

'I knew you would take it off, as you were mad, and Teresa said that was where you were, I took a detour there' he said, putting it back on her

'Thanks' she said, hugging him 'Don't know what I would do without you'

'You would go home and cry your eyes out until someone else realised what had happened?'

'Yes, most likely, I don't care what you say, you are psychic'

'Once again, paying attention, no such this as being psychic'

'Whatever you say'

They walked back up to school, and Grace froze as she saw the silhouette of Wayne pacing up and down, with Teresa, Cho, and Jade sitting on the bench

'Oh god, I have hurt him so much' she said, crying again

'And now you are going to make it right, remember, it was Brianna, not you who hurt him'

'Thanks' Grace said as she took in a deep breath and walked into the school towards Wayne

**A/N haha, cliffhanger =] may work on the butchers red knife, or this, dunno =] I am going to see alice in wonderland tonight, I am rather excited ! reviews are very anticipated, there is something about checking your emails at 4 am that is rather exciting **


	14. Prom: part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, if I did I wouldn't work, unfortunately I do though, which postpones my updates**

**A/N well, sorry for the wait, I was distracted by town and writing the butchers red knife. I couldn't sleep last night, so what do I do? Watch mentalist episodes =] forgot to mention koezh in my last chapter, the cellphone was her idea (btw red childhood is her story and amazing!) =] paramore was just in NZ I wanted to go but couldn't =[ garr. Anyways, read and review!**

Grace felt as if the whole world was falling in around her as she walked across the quad towards the cafeteria. The walk was short, yet it felt as if it took forever. She shook as she approached him and couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

'Grace' he started

'I'm sorry' she said throwing herself at him

He held her tightly, he never wanted to let her go, she sobbed into his chest, feeling whatever was left of her makeup smudging off onto his shirt.

'No, don't be sorry, it is my fault, I should've had my phone on me, I am sorry Grace, I wouldn't do that to you'

'I know, it's just it was so real, the whole sim card thing'

'Yea, I wouldn't have picked up on it either'

'Wayne?' she said

'Yea?'

'I love you'

'I love you too'

She bent her head up and met his lips with her own, he pulled away and cradled her head in his hands and then pulled her in for another kiss. Teresa, Cho and Jade backed away towards Patrick to give them privacy.

'Well, what do you know, they are inseparable' Patrick said

'And? She was hurt, she is vulnerable, of course she is going to cling to him'

'It seems to me that you are jealous? Am I right?'

'No, it's just'

'Just what?'

'Ok, maybe I am'

'Aw, there, there Teresa, come here, I will hug you if you want'

'No, I want sympathy from that pole' she said sarcastically

'Well, don't say I didn't offer'

'You didn't offer'

'Ok, now you are leaving me hanging' he said, his arms still open wide

'God, you are a pain' she said walking over and hugging him

'Still jealous?'

'Nope' she said

The three couples stayed outside for a bit longer before they heard the music coming out of the auditorium and went back in to dance in a group, but making a quick pit stop at the cheerleaders table.

'Hey Wayne' Brianna said, flirting with him, before seeing Grace.

'Hey Brianna'

'Grace, have you checked your phone recently?' she asked

'Yea, as a matter of fact I have, and Wayne has something to give to you'

'Do say'

'I believe this belongs to you' he said putting the sim card in her hand

'I don't understand' she stammered

'Don't bother, we have Patrick on our side, and can I please have my sim card back' he said

'Fine' she said, pulling it out of her bra

'Um, thanks' he said confused

'Oh come on, I don't have any pockets' she said

'I don't want to know' he said walking off, arm around Grace

'Can I wash it?' he said

'It would break at'

'So, it has been down her top'

'Here, give it' she said shoving it down her own top and bringing back out 'Happy now?'

'Um, sure' he said grinning, putting it back into his phone

'Come on, there is Teresa and Patrick, and oh my god they are kissing'

'Where, I wanna see!' he exclaimed

'There, by the third blue light along on the right'

'My right or your right'

She hit him lightly 'We are standing the same way'

'Oh, so we are, but I still can't see them'

'Follow my finger' she said pointing to them

'Oh!' he said spotting them

'Aw, aren't they cute' she said

'So are you' he said squeezing her

They went over to Teresa and Patrick as Cho and Jade came over too.

'Hey, want to dance?' she said to them

'Yea' Teresa said and they went out to dance to I got a feeling

'I got a feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night tonight's gonna be a good, good night' they yelled in time to the music and moshed up the front.

They danced, got their pictures taken and ate food that the waiters and waitresses brought around until the DJ announced it was the last song, stolen, by dashboard confessional. Grace's favourite song of all time. Wayne pulled her close and she lent her head against his chest

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

You have stolen my heart

Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well

You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel  


Wayne spun her around, just as the song said, and watched her mouthing along to the words.

_  
You have stolen my_

_  
You have stolen my heart_

'I love you' he said

'You too' she said back

'Ok folks, that is all we have time for tonight, imma ask you to start heading home, who wants to be at school anyway?' he said

'I better head home' Teresa said

'Come on, stay at mine, I'm sure mom won't mind, and your brothers probably want to come home in the middle of the night'

Teresa smiled

'Ok, thanks Grace' she smiled

They walked out the door and started the route that they walked everyday to and from school.

'I have walked this so many times, yet why is it so much different at night?' Wayne said

'Everything is different at night' Grace pointed out as Teresa's phone rang

'Teresa Lisbon?' she said

'Hello, this is constable Reuben Lake, I am afraid your father has been in a fatal accident, drink driving we believe, went down a ditch, we need you to come down to identify the body' the officer on the other end said

'Ok' she said in a small voice

'What's wrong?' Patrick asked instantly recognising something was wrong

'My father is dead' she said before collapsing on the ground in tears, everyone hugging her, wondering what she would do.

**A/N for those that are worried about this story ending, don't be, I have a couple more tricks up my sleeve, moohaha! Reviews = happiness!**


	15. new additions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, I wished on a star for it, but to no prevail**

**A/N I 3 all my lovely reviewers! The next story is nearly fully planned, thank god for biology! There was an ambulance at school today, some year 9 girl (equivalent of freshman pretty much) was doing an experiment with meths and Bunsen burners, and got a fright and chucked burning meths all over the girl behind her and caught her hair on fire, all in the lab next to mine! Well, that's some drama in my life, now, read on =]**

They pulled up to the hospital in Grace's mom's car 20 minutes later, none of them saying anything, Teresa sat in the back with her brothers, all huddled together.

'What are we gonna do Tessie?' Kyle asked

'I don't know, I just don't know' she said, trying to hold herself together

Patrick sat in the chair beside her, with one arm around her, not knowing for once what to say.

A doctor came into the waiting room with a grim look on his face

'Miss Lisbon?' he said

'Yes?' she said her voice shaking

'We need you to come identify the body'

'Ok' she said getting up, and her brothers tried to follow

'No, wait here' she said

Teresa walked into one of the trauma rooms where her father lay motionless

'Dad?' she said walking over to him, her hand hovering just above his arm, not wanting to touch it

'He is your father?' the doctor asked

'Yes' Teresa said trying not to cry

'I understand that your mother died when you were 11, is that so?' he asked

'Yes'

'So you have no other organised guardians, or family?'

'No, oh god, please stop with the questions, what is going to happen to us?' she yelled

'Please, Teresa, don't worry, there is foster care'

'I can look after them, I'm 16'

'You need to be 18 Teresa'

'I have been looking after the boys since I was 11, why can't I do it now?' she demanded

'Please Teresa, it's the law'

'The law can get screwed, I'm not going into foster care!' she said running out down the hallway to her brothers

'Teresa, please, Social Services will be here soon' the doctor tried

'Tell them not to bother!' she said cradling her brothers

Suddenly social services came in, sending Teresa into a fit of rage

'YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME OR MY BROTHERS! ALL THAT WILL HAPPEN IS THAT I WILL BE TREATED BADLY BY PARENTS WHO JUST WANT MONEY FROM THE STATE, GO SCREW YOURSELF, WANKERS!' she screamed

'Miss Lisbon, we do need your co-operation, and we have got a lovely family here for you' the social worker tried, but Teresa wouldn't listen

'No, get bent!'

'Mom, do something!' Grace whispered to her mom

'Like what?'

'I don't know, take them in, or something, please mom, Teresa needs someone she can trust!'

'We have no money Grace, you know that'

'So? Please, Teresa needs us!'

'Ok, but you are double helping out!'

'Thanks mom!' she said hugging her

'Teresa' her mom started 'The social services are right, you can't look after your brothers legally on your own, but I would be honoured if you and your brothers came to stay with us' she said

Teresa stopped giving the social services people dirty looks and looked over at Grace's mom

'Really?' she asked, not knowing whether to believe her or not

'Of course, we will be stretched for room, but we would love to see you wind up somewhere good'

Teresa smiled 'Thanks heaps, I will help out heaps!' she exclaimed

'I am sure you will' she smiled

Half an hour later, when all the legal paper work had been filled out, all 7 sat piled in the small 5 seated car and headed for Wayne's who was supposed to be the first to get dropped off, when Grace had an idea.

'Mommy, you have been amazing tonight' she started

'What do you want?' she asked

'How do you know I want something?'

'You said mommy, now, what is it?'

'Can Patrick and Wayne stay over too, we can have an after party, like everyone else' she asked

'Ok, but just because it's prom, and you had such a bad end to the night'

'Thanks mom'

She turned around to face the others

'Wanna stay over?' she asked

Wayne was the first to answer

'Of course' he said quickly

'Sounds good' Patrick said

They arrived at Grace's house, most of them, except Teresa, had never been before

'Wow, nice place' Wayne commented

'Thanks' she said as she slipped an arm around him, to which he did the same.

'You kids have fun, and try not to be too loud' her mom said

'Yes ma'am' Grace said

'Ok, come on Kyle, Liam, Felix, up to bed, you can stay in the same room if you want' she said as she walked off

'So' Grace grinned 'What you wanna do?'

'Got any food?' Wayne asked

'Why shouldn't I expect that sort of answer from you?' Grace said as she went into the kitchen and came out with microwave pies.

'That looks great!' Wayne exclaimed

'Come on big boy, let's go cook them' she said as she walked into the kitchen, leaving Teresa and Patrick together, alone.

'How are you?' he asked

'Good, bad, I don't know, if I hadn't gone to prom, he wouldn't have drunk driven'

'It's not your fault Teresa, don't blame yourself, if he didn't do it tonight, he might have done it tomorrow, or when you are asleep, if you blame anyone, blame me, I talked you into coming'

'Oh Patrick, I don't want to blame you, I just don't know what to do, all we did was create 4 extra mouths for Grace's mom to feed, and they have no money coming in until the divorce, I feel like a burden' she sobbed

'Teresa Lisbon, you are not a burden, you are amazing, and I love you' he said strongly

'Thanks Patrick, you always know what to say, and do you think Grace and Wayne are eavesdropping?'

'No, they have 4 minutes where they are supposed be waiting for a pie to cook, they will be making out'

Teresa laughed 'Sounds true!'

Meanwhile, Grace and Wayne were doing exactly what Patrick suspected, Wayne had her up against the wall, and she had taken off his tie and untucked his shirt and slipped her hands up.

'How much longer do we have?' she asked

He glanced at the microwave

'1 minute' he said

'Better make the most of it' she said before going in for more kisses

Suddenly the microwave beeped, letting them know the food was ready. Grace smoothed her dress and her hair, while Wayne picked up his discarded tie.

'Foods here' she said putting it on the table

'Thanks' Teresa muttered from Patrick's chest, where she was curled up.

'You tired?' she asked

'A bit'

'You can sleep if you want, it is 1.30 in the morning' she offered

'No, I'm ok, just in shock a bit, I'll be fine'

'Ok, if you are sure'

'I am'

'Good' Grace said as the ate their pies

The nights events had worn them all down, and before they knew it they were watching early morning TV curled up on the couches

'I feel bad, Cho should be here' Grace said

'I wouldn't worry about him, him and Jade went off together, I think he is having a very good time' Patrick said

'And you know this, how?'

'I saw them go off together, both with big grins on their faces'

'Mmhm, psychic' she coughed

'I'm not psychic, I'm just paying attention, how many times do I have to explain that?'

'Till I believe it' she yawned an settled into Wayne's arms and drifting off to sleep.

Grace slept soundly, knowing that Teresa was safe, and she was safe from her dad.

**A/N mum got a jar of nutella and accidently left it in the car in the sun, it melted, so I drank it, it was amazing! =] review if u love the mentalist**


	16. one week later

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, I don't earn enough to buy it. Grr**

**A/N 3 to all my reviewers =] this is jisbon-sessed idea, you should thank her, it extended the story =] the butchers red knife will probably be finished this weekend =[ BUT I have planned a new story which I shall start this weekend too =] read and review....**

A week had passed since prom, and Grace sat at home during her free period. Her mom had just got home from work, and was sitting at the table opposite Grace looking at the mail, when she gasped

'What is it?' Grace asked

'The divorce papers' her mom said

'Did you apply for them?'

'Yes, I need to call my lawyer' she said getting up and going to the phone

Grace's stomach flipped, they were going to be free at last from the evil bastard. Her mom came back into the room smiling.

'I'm going down to her office, can you pick up Hayley after school? I don't know how long I will be'

'Yea, sure'

'Thanks love, see you later' she said as she walked out.

Grace looked at her cell phone's clock, she sighed and decided it was time to head back to school. She walked up the all too familiar roads and entered the school, and there, stuck around the hall, were pictures of her and Wayne kissing at prom, her jaw dropped and she ripped them off the walls and threw them at the ground and text Wayne to warn him. She went off in search of Teresa.

'Hey Grace' she said as she came into Grace's line of vision

'Hey, guess what?'

'What?'

'Some bitch, i.e. Brianna, has posted pictures of me and Wayne all over the main hall'

'Oh my god, do you have the picture?' Teresa gasped

Grace thrust it into Teresa's face

'Bloody James Crawford took it' she grumbled

'How do you know?'

'I saw him take it, he interrupted us and then muttered it was for Brianna'

'What is her problem?'

'I don't know, likes Wayne or something, dammit I hate her!'

'Don't we all'

'What are we going to do about her, I won't be humiliated by her, and I am sick of her toying with my relationship'

'I know, but this isn't my area of expertise, that is Patrick's strength'

'Well, I'm going to find him!' she said walking off

'Whoa, wait up' Teresa said running after her

'We need to find him, we need to think of a plan, we need to get back at Brianna' she said

'I know, can we just calm down a minute?'

'Why?'

'I'm tired'

'Sleep'

'No, I'm tired out, I just had gym, and we ran around the track the entire lesson'

'Ok, fine then' Grace said slowing her pace

She walked into the study room, where she saw Patrick sitting at the table with Cho and Wayne.

'Here comes a thunder storm' Patrick muttered referring to Grace

'Oi, Jane, plan thinking time, I'm sick of Brianna!'

'Since when am I referred to by my sir name?'

'Since you referred to me as a thunder storm, now, get thinking!'

'Yes ma'am'

'Oi, just do it'

'Ok, what approach are we going for? Humiliation, relationship-breaking up, false hope?'

'All three, now if you will excuse me, I am going to the bathroom, be right back'

Wayne got up and followed her.

'Grace, are you ok?' he asked

'Yes, I'm fine, why?'

'Aren't you taking all of this a bit too heavily?'

'No, what do you mean?'

'I mean that I was involved in every one of those incidents too, when Brianna kissed me, when she took my phone, I thought you were going to break up with me, and then kill me, and now the pictures, please, don't stoop to her level, and if you want revenge, do it on a level above her, please Grace, this isn't like you'

Grace stopped dead in her tracks and leant against the wall, realising he was right

'Oh god, I have been selfish, I completely forgot you were in this too, I'm sorry' she said

'It's ok, now, do you really need to go to the bathroom, or were you just going for a break?'

'A break, care to join me?'

'Love to' he said, linking arms with her as they headed for the stream.

Meanwhile Jane was thinking of a plan, when Teresa spoke up

'You do realise that he is out there right now talking sense into her' she pointed out

'Aw, kill joy or what?'

'But, he still wants to get back at her, so here is what I think, we drop a note into both Brianna's and James's lockers, Brianna's one signed by Harry, off the football team, who I know she likes, and he will sign it as he and Wayne are good mates, and knows about all the fiascos involving him and Grace, and James's signed by Becky, that cheerleader, the note sets them up on a date with each other, and we will put them in masks, so they don't know who is who, if we can get _them _to kiss, it will be humiliating, and giving both false hope'

'Ok, but I am adding my own little twist'

'What?'

'Oh, that's my secret'

'Please, no fire'

He looked side to side shiftily, 'I would do no such thing'

'I'm watching you, now, the bell is about to and we have _français_ now, so come onor Madame Barker will be mad' she said getting up

'Yes ma'am' he saluted

'Just come'

Grace lay in Wayne's arms, dipping her feet in the icy river. She had told him about the divorce papers, but she still had the feeling that this wasn't over

'Grace, you have been through so much, you just feel that way because it is all over, and part of you thinks it's all a dream'

'I don't know, I guess when it's all finalised it will go away, my mom wants a restraining order from him'

'And so she should, she is a good mom, Sandra'

'She hates Sandra, dad called her that, she is going to go by her full name, Cassandra'

'Ok, and so she should'

She snuggled into him more

'I love you' she said

'Love you too, but I can hear the bell, so we have to go back to class now sorry love'

'Uh, I have French, I hate French, it is le boring!'

'Who doesn't?'

'I don't know, the French?'

'True, come on, up you get, so I can get up too' he said pushing her off him

'Uh, carry me'

'Why?'

'Cause you love me'

'That I can't deny' he said scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to French.

The rest of the day sped by for Grace, and before she knew it she was walking to the elementary to get Hayley. The school wasn't too far away, and she knew a short cut through the park. She walked down by the stream, and she had that feeling that someone was following her, when suddenly, out of nowhere, her dad appeared.

'Hello Grace'

She spun around

'Dad, what are you doing?' she asked, her voice shaking

'Just saying hello' he said calmly 'To my slutty daughter' his voice changing to a raged yell

'I saw your prom picture, it was all over the school!' he shouted

That was enough for Grace, she ran for it, but he was fast too and caught up with her, knocking her to the ground, kicking her in the head. She wished she had chosen a more occupied part of the park. She screamed, but he put his hand over her mouth. She slowly lost consciousness, the world around her slowly turning black, her father's blows not being so hard, until she couldn't feel them at all. She felt as though she was asleep in Wayne's arms, and then she blacked out.

An hour later Teresa sat at home, wondering where Grace was. She should be home by now, as Hayley was, Autumn had taken her. She assumed Grace asked her to, yet still she knew something wasn't right. She was about to text again, when the phone rang. She walked over and answered it

'Hello, this is Teresa speaking' she said

'Hello Teresa, I am Doctor Scott, we need to talk to Mrs. Van Pelt' he said

Teresa's stomach dropped, she knew something was wrong.

'Just a moment' she said

'Cassandra, phone' she said into the kitchen.

Cassandra came and took the phone, and Teresa went and picked up gently the other set.

'Hello?' she heard Cassandra say

'Hello, this is doctor Scott, your daughter Grace was found in a bush unconsciousness, and badly beaten, she is up in our intensive care unit, she had internal bleeding' he said

At this Teresa dropped the phone, and put it back in its cradle, slunk down against the bed and cried, and in the other room, she heard Cassandra do the same.

**A/N CLIFFHANGER!!!! MOOHAHA! It is stormy at the moment, I love thunder and lightning! My cats don't though, every time the thunder goes, they hiss and hide under the bed, like when I vacuum my room, or blow dry my hair. Lol. Crazy things!**


	17. hospitals and unwelcome visitors

**Disclaimer: don't own the mentalist, garr, hate that bit of my story, the bit that reminds me no matter how much I write, I don't own it. =[**

**A/N 2 out of 3 up =] went to see remember me, the movie where rob pattinson is human =] bawled my eyes out at the end, those of you who have seen it will know what I mean, those who haven't, GO WATCH IT!!!! Anyways, 3 to all my faithful readers, and reviewers =] please, read on..**

Grace lay in the hospital bed, having the strangest dream, all of her friends and family were there and there was a big clock above each of them, slowly one of them would fade away, no matter what she did to stop them, she was being trapped, and couldn't do anything. Slowly, she faded away too, then she had no idea where she was, and her entire body hurt. She snapped back into a semi conscious state. Around her, she could hear machines beeping and people talking, some saying her name, she wanted to answer, but couldn't find the right words. She tried to open her eyes, or show some sign of life, but still, she couldn't.

'Grace, Gracie, love, can you hear me?' she heard her mother asked

She wanted to answer, to relieve her mom of the worry

'Grace, squeeze my hand if you can hear me'

Grace felt her moms hand against her own, she mustered up all her strength and gave her mother's hand a light squeeze

'Oh Gracie, you can hear me, baby, did your father do this to you? Squeeze my hand if he did'

She once again concentrated on a simple hand movement to communicate with her mother and squeezed once more

'Oh darling, I am so sorry, we will get a restraining order, we will do whatever we can to keep him away from us, don't you worry'

'Is she awake?' she heard Teresa ask

'Sort of, she can hear us, she is just very tired and weak at the moment'

'Can we see her?'

'Of course'

She heard Teresa and her siblings come in and Hayley sit at the foot of her bed

'I'm sorry Gracie, it's my fault daddy hurt you' she heard her say

'Hayley, don't say that' Autumn scorned

'Grace, I called Patrick, Wayne and Cho, they are on their way up now' Teresa said

Grace just lay there, thinking about what Hayley had said to her, she wanted to comfort her, it wasn't her fault, not at all, she wanted to cuddle Hayley, and say it was all ok. She tried to find her voice, and succeeded this time.

'Hayley, come here' she said

'Grace, I'm sorry' she said crawling up the bed

'Don't be, it's not your fault'

'I love you Gracie' she cried into the crook of her neck

'It's ok Hayley' she muttered

She held Hayley in her arms whispering it was ok when Wayne Patrick and Cho came in.

'Grace!' Wayne said as he came in, and standing beside her bed

'Hey Wayne, Patrick, Cho' she said looking over at him

Autumn took Hayley off Grace to give Wayne a chance to hug her

'Grace, I was so worried, trust me, you aren't leaving my sight for quite a while, I guarantee that'

'Thanks' she said

Cassandra motioned for the others to leave the room to give them some space alone.

'Oh Grace, what would I do without you?' he whispered

'I don't know, I don't want to be without you, ever' she said back

'Don't you ever do that to me again'

'Done' she said, kissing him

'What happened?' he asked

'He came out of nowhere, he saw the pictures that James took, of us at prom, he chased me and tackled me, he kicked me in the head, and I slowly blacked out, he must of kicked me a lot in the ribs, as I had internal bleeding too'

'I want to hurt him' he muttered

'He is probably going to jail, don't bother'

'He hurt you, I want to get him back'

'Revenge is for madmen, don't bother'

'I'm just angry at him, that's all'

'You aren't the only one, don't worry'

'Oh god, when Teresa said you were in the hospital, I freaked, I don't know what I would do without you, you are by far, the best thing that has, and will ever happen to me, I love you so much, it's indescribable'

'I love you too'

'Grace?'

'Yea?'

'Kiss me'

'Yessir' she said kissing him full on the mouth

She loved the taste of him, he had his own special taste that she loved, she loved his muscular body, how he was so tough, yet the mere fact she could be hurt, was enough to crumble him right to the core. She kissed him wholly, and felt him doing same back.

'You' he said between kisses

_Kiss_

'Are the'

_Kiss_

'Most amazing'

_Kiss_

'Thing'

_Kiss_

'To ever'

_Kiss_

'Happen to me'

She looked him in the eye

'Right back at you'

Grace lay in his arms for a while longer until her family came back in

'Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we are going to go in 5, the doctor wants to keep you overnight, then you can probably go home tomorrow, isn't that good?' Cassandra said

'I guess, I want to go home now though'

'I know, I want you home too, but it's for the best, right?'

'Yea, I know, I'm just bored'

'I'm sorry love, we will come up tomorrow, and then you can go home'

'Counting the minutes' she smiled

'Ok, we have to go now, Teresa, what do you want to do?'

'I will stay here for a bit longer, if that is ok with you?'

'Sure, that's fine, text me if you need to be picked up'

Teresa nodded and turned back to Grace

'I will probably stay another hour or so, we all got assigned a big biology assignment, worth half of the end of the year mark'

'Ouch, not looking forward to that' she laughed

They sat on and around the bed for an hour, talking about school, gossip, TV, basically anything to keep Grace distracted of where she was and why.

'I got to go, Patrick, Cho, Wayne, what are you going to do?' Teresa said

'I might go too' Patrick said 'See ya Grace'

'I have work' Cho added

'Ok, that's fine, see you tomorrow' she said

'Wayne?' Teresa asked

'I'm going to stay until they kick me out' he said strongly

'Ok, have fun with that, see you tomorrow Grace' Teresa far welled

She watched them walk out

'You serious about staying until you get kicked out?'

'Hell yes'

'Ok, but I am starving, can you go down to the cafeteria and get me a chocolate bar?'

'Sure love, be right back'

He left and she relaxed against the pillows when she heard the door open, he wasn't that quick, was he?

'Hi Grace' a voice said

She looked over and saw Brianna and James standing there

'Fuck off' she spat

'Please, hear me out'

'You got until Wayne gets back, and then I'm giving him permission to hurt you'

'We are so sorry, I didn't know your dad would do that to you, I was just carrying on what Bree had done'

'And look where that got her'

'Please, just try to understand'

'Understand what? I was beaten within an inch of my life, if I had been found an hour later, I wouldn't have made it! You almost killed me, get the fuck out of here, you aren't getting forgiveness from me!' she yelled, causing the nurses to come in

'Everything ok in here?' she asked

'Get them out' she spat

'Of course, come along, out you go'

'And stay out!' Grace yelled after them

'What's up?' Wayne asked as he came in with the chocolate

'That whore Brianna came in wanting forgiveness, ha, forgiveness, my arse'

'They are stupid, but it was nice of them to visit'

'It would be nice if they disappeared off the planet'

'Come on, eat chocolate, it is the best thing when you are angry'

'It's good for any mood'

'Amen' he said, sliding in next to her

They stayed like that until the nurse came in and ordered Wayne out, much to Grace's disappointment, and her loud protest. She lay back down in a huff, and noticed a square of chocolate and a note from Wayne with it.

_Grace-_

_You will most likely be annoyed when I go, so eat this last bit of chocolate to lighten your mood, you are alive, be happy,_

_See you tomorrow_

_-W_

She smiled and put it in her mouth, all the while, thinking of him

**A/N there was a giant bloody spider in my bathroom, my cat took to it rather excitedly, I don't know where it is now, what I do know is that there is no way my cat is sleeping in my room tonight, my psychic senses are sensing she has spider breath... =]**


	18. family meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, I own emails from amazing reviewers though!**

**A/N wow, it's soooo windy here! I think it may have something to do with the hurricane off Fiji at the moment or something. I am hoping no trees fall into my house, as that would suck. I have my I pod on shuffle and am finding some amazing songs! Like Grace Kelly by mika, epic song! Anyways, I am rambling, so please, as always, read and review...**

It had been a week since Grace had been discharged from hospital when she had convinced her mom that she and Teresa were fine looking after the kids, and that they would call her or the police if something went wrong. She convinced her mom to go a singles party with a friend, and just relax for a night. Her mom had come back at 4 that morning, with her new boyfriend, that Grace, a month after that night, still couldn't trust. She had told Teresa and Autumn about the way she felt, and they agreed.

'There is just something about him, that I just can't trust' Grace said

'Ay, I get the same thing, he gives me the shivers' Teresa added

'Hayley is scared of him too, she said he hangs around the door of her room at night' Autumn said

'What? When did she say that?'

'Like, 10 minutes ago'

'Right, that's it, I'm sleeping in her room tonight!' Grace said angry

'That's a good idea, do we tell mom?' Autumn asked

'I don't know, she seems to really like this guy, but don't the safety of her kids come first?'

'Yea, but we do need to money, she can't feed 10 mouths on her own'

'And she can't put her kids in danger, I vote we tell her' Grace said

'I second that notion' Teresa said

'I vote we have a kids meeting, we need to get everyone involved' Autumn said

'Even Hayley and Kyle?'

'Yes, get everyone in here'

All the children assembled in Grace and Teresa's room to discuss the matter at hand

'Ok, everyone, what I need to say first, is what is said in this room, stays in this room, ok?' Grace said

'Yes Gracie' Hayley said

'Ok, and secondly' she said picking up a bottle of nail polish on her dresser 'This is the talking nail polish, you can only talk if you are holding it, only me, Teresa and Autumn can talk without it, so, I will pass it around and each of you will say what you think of mom's new boyfriend' she said, giving the boys the evils as they laughed at the word 'boyfriend'

'I will start' she said 'I think that he is a bit creepy, but if he makes mom happy, that is ok, and he doesn't beat us, Teresa?' passing the nail polish to Teresa.

'Ok, well I think the same, but the whole outside Hayley's room thing scares me'

They passed the nail polish around, and all agreed that he was creepy, and they needed to talk to their mom about it, Grace took it off Hayley, who was trying to open it, but dropped, and it rolled under the desk by the door. She bent down and picked it up, seeing two black men's shoes by the door, that hadn't been shut properly. She walked back, and changed the subject completely.

'So, who saw the Simpsons today?' she asked

'Grace' Teresa whispered 'Is everything ok?'

'He was listening'

'Shit!'

'I know'

'Ok, what do we do?'

'Act normally, he doesn't know we know, I'm going to say I have to get a drink, and he will leave, then get everyone out of here'

'Good plan'

'Ok Autumn, I'm going to go get some water, do you want some?' she said loudly

'No thanks'

Grace went downstairs, and just as she had predicted, he had gone, she saw him running down the street, and flipped him off behind his back. She was about to go back upstairs, when her mom came in the back door.

'Oh, hello Grace, how are you?'

'Good' she started

'Great, I have to go out again, sorry love, be right back'

'But' she said, but her mom had already gone 'I need to talk to you' she said quietly

She saw her mom's car driving down the street and sighed and decided she actually needed water. She poured herself some, as she heard the front door opening again, to see Brandon, her mom's boyfriend, coming back in.

'Hello Grace' he sneered

'Hello, are you looking for mom?' she asked, as if she hadn't heard his tone

'Yes, is she in?'

'No, you just missed her I'm afraid'

'Oh, that's too bad, looks like I might just have to wait here then'

'Fine by me, would you like anything?'

'No, I'm fine'

'Ok, well, I better get back upstairs, I have math homework' she said, backing away

'Better not keep you from that then'

She smiled awkwardly and went back upstairs

'He is back in the house, he left, then mom came, and she left before I got a chance to talk to her, and he came back' she hissed as she came back into her room, where Autumn and Teresa sat

'We need to talk to mom before he does' Autumn said

'I have an idea, you know that door alarm Matt got for his birthday last year?'

'Yea, what about it?'

'We hook it up to the back door, and when mom opens the door, it goes off, we get her to come up here, and tell her'

'Yea, but what if he is waiting for her too?'

'The likely hood of that is 10 to 1, besides, he doesn't know we know'

'True, I will go hook it up' Autumn said walking out of the room

'You really think this will work?' Teresa asked

'I'm hoping like hell it will'

Autumn came back up and gave the thumbs up sign and sat on the bed. 10 minutes later, they heard the alarm go off, and Grace darted down the stairs 3 at a time, and skidded round the corner, almost crashing into her mom.

'Mom, I need to talk to you!' she said, hoping she hadn't seen Brandon

'Of course darling'

'Ok, come up to my room'

Grace lead her mom up to where her siblings and Teresa's siblings all sat

'Mom, we believe Brandon is a bad man, and we think you should leave him' Grace said

He mom dropped her jaw

'What, and why do you think this?' she demanded

'Hayley, tell mommy what you told Autumn and all of us' Grace said sweetly to Hayley

'Hayley, what's happened lovey?'

'Some nights, Brandon stands outside my room for a very long time, and I find it scary, he looks in my door and sometimes he is smiling really scarily' she said quietly

'Aw, baby, I'm so sorry, I'm going to ring him right now, and tell him to leave' she said hugging Hayley

'Um, mom, he is here right now, that's why we had the alarm, he listened into our conversation earlier when we deciding what to do'

'That's right' a voice said, they spun around to see Brandon there, with a knife

'Mommy!' Hayley said

'Hayley, I told you that my bed time visits were our special secret'

'My teacher said that if a secret makes you feel bad, you need to tell someone you trust' she said bravely

'Hmm, well here is another secret, shut up or I will kill you'

'Gracie, I'm scared' she said hiding behind Grace

'I know baby, we all are' she soothed

'But you are never scared'

'Everyone gets scared at sometime'

'What we gonna do?'

'I don't know, I just don't know'

'Here's what you are gonna do, shut the fuck up, kapeesh?'

They all did so, and Grace text Wayne behind her back, telling him to call the police to her house, before they were all killed, sincerely believing that was what was going to happen, if something wasn't done, and done soon.

**A/N haha, cliffhanger again!!! I am hoping to keep this story going for as long as I can as I really like it! Any ideas to lengthen it are appreciated, and it is at your gain! =] reviewwww...**


	19. heros and knifes

**Disclaimer: I own it..... in my dreams.... dammit!**

**A/N sorry about the late UD we got our internet fixed and word had to be redone, grrr, ohwell, working internet! Well, here is the awaited chapter, thanks to my reviewers, Koezh, leahxlol, jisbon-sessed, and veras333, 3 u all, my awesome advice givers! And to anyone else! I am babysitting all weekend, mom and dad are going away so I have 4 small children to look after, yay, will UD where and when I can, wish me luck, I will need it! Read and review to keep me going =]**

Wayne sat in his room, channel surfing, as there was nothing else to do, when his phone lit up and started vibrating. He reached over and saw it was Grace

'_Wayne, I need help, Brandon has us all at knife point, I need you to call the police now, hurry, I don't know how long he will keep at bay xx' _

He punched 911 into the phone, which took a few tries, as he kept on missing the buttons in frustration, and let the police know what was happening, and ignored their commands to stay away, Grace and Teresa were in there, and their families, there was no way in hell he was going to let anything happen to them.

Meanwhile in the house, Grace was counting the seconds until the police arrived, she knew Wayne would call the cops, but she didn't know how long it would take them to get here. She wanted to know why he wanted them dead, and decided to ask.

'Oi, Brandon, I got a question' she said

He spun towards her

'And what might that be?' he sneered

'I want to know why my family and I need to die'

'Why? Well, let me tell you why. I work for your father, and he said about all he had done for you, and you kicked him out of his own home, I think it's only fair he gets his home back'

'How much did he pay you?'

'Not a dime, he offered, but I refused, I said all for free, my wife left me with nowhere to go, I knew what he felt'

'You are sick, do you even know how he treated us?'

'Yes, I do'

'Ok then how?'

'He never raped you, or cut you with a knife, or shot you'

'Yea, but what's the thing you don't need a gun, knife or dick to do?'

'I know he beat you'

'Yet you are siding with him! You are a sick bastard, Hayley told him she loved him, and he kicked her, because he was on the phone! He kicks me, punches me, I would wake up from being knocked out in various places, and he would always be there, waiting, to see if I had learnt my lesson, and knock me out again, how can you kill me, and side with him after all I have been through, and Teresa and her brothers here, her mom was killed in a drunk driving accident, and then her dad drove drunk, I hate your fucking guts, you sick bastard!' she yelled

'Shut up, shut up, shut up, you poured out every drop of alcohol in the house, he had every right to beat you!'

'Oh shut up! I did it to sober up my mum! So we could all have a better life, what about if I was 5 minutes late home, or I accidently dropped a plate, or just because I was in the way, is that ok to beat me then?'

'Quit over dramatizing it all!'

'Quit trying to kill us!'

'Ok, that's enough, shut the hell up before I hurt you!' he yelled, to which Grace did so, but still pulling the finger at him

'I will chop it off!' he warned

Grace sat cuddling Hayley, waiting for Wayne, the police, anyone.

Wayne burst through Grace's front gate and stood outside her house, he had a feeling she would be in her room, he carefully eased the front door open, grabbed the baseball bat in the hall cupboard, that Joel kept there for baseball season, and crept upstairs to Grace's room. He sat just outside the doorway, and Brandon pacing across the room, when he had his back to him, he smacked him over the head with the bat, and tried to get the knife, but Brandon was too quick.

Grace sat cradling Hayley, when she saw a shadow along the wall, and Wayne emerge. Her eyes grew wide, he wasn't supposed to come in, he could get hurt! Brandon was pacing as Wayne took the bat up behind his head and smash it over Brandon's. He went for the knife, but Brandon was too quick, and tried to stab him, but luckily his years or bikers at his house had taught him a thing or two, and managed to dodge it, and grab hold of the end closest to the blade of the long handle. Grace watched in horror as they fought over a knife probably as sharp as a scalpel, but nowhere near as clean. She crept over to the bat and hit Brandon square in the groin. She watched him let of the knife, sending Wayne off balance, falling into the dresser, she knife spiralling through the air, landing just inches away from Hayley's stomach, and Brandon writhing on the ground in pain, clutching his groin. She dropped the bat, shaking and picked up the knife, embedded in her floor and dropped it out the window, and comforted Hayley, as Wayne joined her. Joel and Luke tied Brandon the base of Grace's bed with scarves and kept him there until the police came, and took him away.

An hour later, Wayne, Teresa, Patrick and Cho were all sitting on Grace's roof, Grace in Wayne's arms, Teresa the same with Patrick. Wayne kept on apologising for nearly getting Hayley, and had made Hayley a fairy bread chocolate sandwich, Grace kept on insisting it wasn't his fault, it was Brandon's, but he wouldn't hear of it.

'Honestly Grace, if I hadn't burst in, the fight mightn't of happened, and Hayley wouldn't be traumatised'

'Wayne, she will be traumatised of knifes, because one was threatened at her, not because her new hero, her words, as well as mine, took the knife out of the man who wanted to kill her, she isn't scared of you, if anyone is annoyed at you, it's me, as now I have to make her fairy chocolate bread everyday' Grace said

'Thanks love' he said kissing her forehead

'Wayne?'

'Yea?'

'Thanks heaps for coming to the rescue' she said smiling

'Any time fair maiden'

'And who said chivalry was dead' she muttered into his chest

'Not me' he whispered

They all stayed on the roof until they were called in for tea, pizza, as no one wanted to cook. Grace sat on Wayne, still trying to get the image of them fighting over the knife out of her head. She couldn't help but think, what if things hadn't gone in their favour, the knife could've easily slipped out of his hands, and straight into him, she shuddered at the thought, and reminded herself that it was all over, she had woken up from the nightmare, and wasn't about to fall asleep right back into another one.

**A/N my sister has an ear infection as well, oh this will be interesting, and to top it all off, my brothers are playing wrestling, pretty much on the roof, oh god, this will be interesting, might go get them off the roof, reviews = life and faster updates!**


	20. false dates

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, yada yada yada**

**A/N reading over the story on FF and at chapter 9 I said only 3-4 more chapters.... whoops, and I'm still not finished =] I'm getting 2 japanese students next week =] it will be fun! Love to all my reviewers =] R&R...**

Grace sat in English when she got a note from Patrick passed to her, she glanced down and saw it was about the date set up

_Hey, still wanting to do the get back at Brianna? _Patrick wrote

_Hell yes, what about tomorrow night?_

_Sounds good, I will get Wayne to talk to Ryan and get it all organised_

_Great, how are things between you and Teresa going?_

_Good, how about you and Wayne?_

_Great, he doesn't feel guilty about the other day anymore_

_And so he shouldn't, he was the hero_

_Just what I tried to tell him_

_It's Wayne, he is stubborn_

_But he is cute_

_Whatever you say, I don't think so_

_That's a good thing =]_

_Sure is =]_

The next night, Grace, Wayne, Teresa, Patrick, Cho and Jade all sat at the Chateau Mundair in perfect view of Brianna and James's table. They had arranged the notes and were all excited to see how it played out. They had invited Becky and Ryan along too. They had gotten a cat mask for Brianna and a ninja mask for James. James arrived first, in a black tuxedo with his mask, and sat nervously, waiting for 'Becky' to come.

'So, Patrick, what is your little twist?' Teresa asked

'You see the mistletoe?'

'Yea'

'Well, one of us will say, quite early on, it that mistletoe, and point above us, hopefully causing them to look up, they kiss, it will all be on tape, as there is a camera in it, then one of us walks past and says, is that James? And then their reactions will be taped too' he said

'Ah, interesting'

'But wait there is more'

'Go on'

'I'm setting them on fire'

'Patrick!'

'Shh, I'm joking, that was just to annoy you'

'God' she said rolling her eyes

5 minutes later, Brianna walked in wearing a tight, short black dress and cat mask

'Hey' she said, seductively

'Hey' he said back

'So, how have you been, busy with cheerleading I expect'

'Yea, it is really hard without Bree, but still, we have to go on'

'Oh, I bet'

'Did you ever date her?'

'No, I have only eyes for you'

'Aw, thanks'

'Hey, is that mistletoe?' Teresa said loudly, pointing above her head

'I believe it is' Patrick said kissing her, Grace, Wayne, Cho and jade all doing the same

As they all broke apart, they saw Brianna and James kissing too, picking up on the fact it was above their head too.

'Grace, go walk past them' Patrick urged

Grace got up, bursting with confidence, she wanted to capture the look of utter horror on Brianna's face when she realised

'James, is that you?' she said, stopping

'What?' he said, lifting his mask

'OH. MY. GOD! EW, I KISSED A NERD, EW, EW, EW! I'M GOING TO THROW UP!' Brianna squealed as she ran to the bath room

'Mission accomplished' Grace said as she sat back down

'I still think it would be better with fire' Patrick said, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Teresa 'Joking' he said

'Mmhm'

'Oh come on Teresa, I wouldn't really set anyone on fire'

'Please don't, ever'

'I wouldn't, now, let's get the video and go watch it by the river, and then we can go back to Grace's or someone's and upload it to face book and YouTube' he said getting up to get the camera

They sat down by the river, watching over and over again the moment Brianna realising it was James, her eyes grew wide and mouth dropped open, and started screaming her infamous line. Wayne slid his arm around Grace, feeling that they had shown Brianna once and for all, don't mess with us, we have Patrick Jane.

**A/N I need ideas, or I will only add the one chapter I can think of, so if you want more, please send me your lovely ideas! Reviews are amazing, keep them coming in!**


	21. surprise visitors

**Disclaimer: nope. Don't own it, but just a thought, wouldn't dolls of them be amazing? Or creepy, hmm, time to analyse my obsessiveness....**

**A/N All the 5****th**** formers had to go to some drivers thing today, it rained all day, and we still had to go outside, I got saturated needless to say. Thanks to all my reviewers. The ideas are jisbon-sessed and Koezh, read and review =]**

Grace sat at home, completely bored, it wasn't very often that she had the house to herself, but all the kids were over at friends houses, Autumn was at dancing and Teresa was with Patrick. She was deciding whether or not to take advantage of the empty house or not, when she heard a knock on the door. She went down to open it, to see the last person she ever expected to see.

'Hello Grace'

'Dad?' she said confused, stepping back a bit to grab the bat, used to hit Brandon down.

'Grace please, hear me out' he said, noticing the bat

'Fine, you got 2 minutes, then I'm calling the police, you are breaching your restraining order'

'Can't we just forget about that?'

'We could've, if you hadn't bet me half to death in a bush'

'Look, I am really, truly sorry about that, I want to apologise, and tell you some things'

'A minute thirty' she said

'Ok, after the incident, I went to attend anger management and parenting classes, I am a changed man, I have seen the error of my ways, please, accept me back into your life' he said

'I don't know, that is not my decision, I'm sorry, I will need time to think, I can't make up my mind right here right now' she said

'I completely understand, but please, call me when you know' he said handing her a piece of paper with his number on it.

'I have to go, um pick up Hayley' she said, as she felt things starting to get awkward

'By all means, and Grace, I do love you' he said as he left.

Grace sat down against the wall shaking, there was no way she was going to let herself forgive him, not after all she had been through, yet still she felt herself starting to, she picked up the phone and rang Wayne, he would know what to do, he always did. She text him, and within minutes, he was pulling up on his bike outside her house.

'Grace?' he called

'In here' she said back

He came in and saw her surrounded by family photo albums

'This is me when I was 8, ballet performance, I hated ballet, I had screamed that to my dad, and he hit me, all it did was make me hate ballet more' she said, running her finger tips over the picture

'I think you were more of a gymnast, am I right?'

'Yes, you are, Hayley does gym'

'So, what's up?'

'My dad came around today' she started

'Oh my god, but he has a restraining order out against him!'

'I know, I told him he had 2 minutes to talk before I called the cops'

'What did he say?'

'He said he had taken anger management and parenting classes, and wanted to involved in our family again, I told him I would need to think about it and I wasn't the one to make the decisions, when he left, I told myself there was no way in hell I was letting him back into my life, but there was that little bit wanting to, have I gone completely mad?'

'No, I just think you were confused, I think you need to talk to your mom though' he said

'Ok'

They lay there for about an hour, looking over photos, when Grace's mom came home.

'Hello hon.' she said

'Hi mom, can I talk to you?' she asked

'Course, what's up?'

'Dad dropped by today' she said quietly, causing her mom to drop the bags she was carrying

'Oh god' she muttered

'He said he had taken anger management classes and better parenting ones too. He said he wanted to be involved in our lives again'

'What did you say?'

'I said I wasn't the one to make the decision'

'Oh Grace, I'm sorry he came around'

'I told myself there was no way in hell I was letting him back into my life, but there was that little bit wanting to, what's wrong with me?'

'Nothing is love, you are just confused, you can teach a old dog new tricks, but it still remembers the old ones'

'I was stupid, I should have just called the police'

'No, it was good, you did nothing wrong'

'But now I have that annoying little voice in the back of my mind that won't shut up until we do something to prove he has changed, and it can only result in being good or bad'

'Tell you what, why don't we talk to everyone else about this and maybe go out to dinner with him, see if he has really changed'

'This weekend?'

'Sounds like a plan, did he give you a number to contact him on?'

'Yea, I forgot' she said getting the piece of paper in her pocket out

'We will talk this over dinner'

After a very intense dinner conversation, they all agreed to go out to dinner with him, and the call was made, that he of course accepted

That Saturday night they went out to the restaurant that the James and Brianna fiasco had gone down, which made Teresa and Grace laugh. Dinner appeared to be going well, he really did look like a changed man, but Grace kept her mother's words in her mind. Just as they were preparing to leave, Hayley complained that she needed to go to the bathroom.

'Gracie, I need the potty' she said

'Can't you wait until we get home?'

'No, I need to go now'

'Fine, come on'

'No, I can go by myself!'

'Ok then, hurry back'

Grace watched as Hayley went towards the bathroom, turning away for just a second as her phone dropped out of her hands, muttering a quick curse, when she looked back, Hayley had gone, Grace assumed that she had already gone into the bathroom, but 10 minutes later, when Hayley hadn't come out, Grace knew something was wrong. She went in, but saw no sign of her, and then she looked in the mirror, where a note was stuck to it.

_Van Pelt family-_

_Hayley has been taken because of your unwillingness to accept change, if you want her back, you are going to have to prove your worthiness, Yours sincerely,_

_-well, that would be stupid to leave a name, but I think you know who I am around_

Grace ripped the note off the mirror, and ran with tears streaming down her cheeks, as she thrust the note into her mother's hands.

**A/N don't crack your knuckles people! Came back from radiology today, the x-rays show I have quite literally cracked about 4 of them!!! It hurts alot and there is nothing they can do for it, I was told to take it easy, taking it easy involves typing lots, ae? Hmmm, no, oh well... R&R =]**


	22. desperate phone calls

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I own a new phone though, yay! Still not as good though**

**A/N just want to clarify that no, I have not tragically died or lost all ability to type. I have had soooo much on, a massive biology assignment and on top off all that, a Japanese girl staying with me at the moment. This is short, but I felt bad for not UD in ages, but don't worry, I shall make up for that as it is now the holidays! Yay for easter! So glad! Anyways, now that I have explained and begged for forgiveness... read and review!**

Grace sat clutching the phone, picking it every time before it had even gone through one ring. Wayne sat massaging her shoulders, and trying to comfort her.

'It's ok Grace, she will be found'

'I should have gone with her, this wouldn't have happened'

'It would have, but I would be in your position as you would have been taken too, they won't hurt her, don't worry'

'How can't I worry, they have my baby sister!'

'And she will be found, the police are searching ever-' but he was cut off by the phone ringing

'Grace Van Pelt' she said

'This is agent Minnelli, we may have a lead'

'Go on'

'A girl matching Hayley's description has been sighted downtown by the train station, we are on our way there now, we will call if anything else is found'

'Thank you officer' she said hanging up

'What's new?'

'They may have a lead down by the train station'

'Better tell your mom'

'Yea, Mom!' she called

'Yea?'

'They have a lead at the downtown train station'

'Oh god, I swear to god I will kill him' Cassie said sobbing

'It's ok mom, they will get her home' Grace said attempting to comfort her

'Oh Grace, I hope so'

The phone rang again, interrupting the moment

'Security officers saw 2 men boarding the train with your sister, she is wearing the same clothes, we are trying to contact train officials to stop the train, as it has already left, make sure they don't get off, but we need to contact the right people'

'Thanks detective'

'What's new?'

'They're on the train, and it has left, they are trying to track the officials, make sure they can't get off with her'

'You said trying, so they haven't?'

'Not yet, but mom, they are professionals, Hayley will get home'

They heard a knock on the door, and Wayne went with Grace to answer it, to see another cop there

'He got off the train, and has been seen heading towards the apartments'

'Shit'

'We would like you to accompany us'

'If we go, we all go, and that's about 12 of us'

'Good thing I have the big car, now hurry, time is of the essence'

Everyone piled into the massive SUV and drove towards the apartments. Wayne holding Grace, as she feared the worst, and he tried desperately to comfort her.

**Bit short, sorry but it is 11.30, and after about 3 weeks of being up until about 1 does wear you down! Reviews will help with my forgivenesssss.... =]**


	23. worried

**Disclaimer: this may be my second update today, but I still don't own it.**

**A/N second update today, woot! I'm on a roll hehe. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers, leahxlol, jisbon-sessed, veras333, koezh, and to everyone else =] u guys rock my socks right off, as I am not wearing any at the moment. Anyways, you know what to do, read and review (hehe, that rhymed)**

Grace shook as she stood in front of the train station, where her sister was last seen. She went to go down the stairs and almost lost her footing, but Wayne caught her.

'Grace, it will be ok, if you believe it will be, then it will be, ok?'

'But what if we are too late?'

'What if we are just in time?'

'Oh Wayne, why her, she is so small and innocent, she never did a thing wrong in her life, yet what happened?'

'Life is a bitch Grace, that's why you gotta hold onto the good stuff, and not focus on the bad'

Grace smiled, he was right. Hayley would be fine, after all, the bad guys never win, right?

They went into the train station and Minnelli went to go look at the CCTV tapes to get a general direction for the apartments.

'Dammit, is there any laws against pushing people in front of trains?' she muttered

'Yes Grace, funnily enough there are' Wayne said

'Well, there shouldn't be'

'What if someone pushed you into the path of one?'

'Well, they wouldn't as you would come and whup their ass, right?'

'Damn straight I would'

'Exactly' Grace said smiling, for the first time that night

'See, there is that smile I love so much'

Grace blushed as Minnelli came out

'We have the direction, but we don't know what building, I am getting in more officers to look through security tapes'

'We can help' Grace said

'As much as I know you want to, you need to have a badge or a warrant to look at tapes, that or get very lucky with the manager'

'We will just ask if they have seen this girl and show them a picture of Hayley'

'Ok, get copies of that, and your family can split up and help look'

'Yessir' Grace said getting up and running with Wayne, Teresa and her brothers towards the nearest apartment building

3 buildings later, they got a hit, they called Minnelli and Grace's mom in and headed up to the room, all waiting outside, while back up arrived.

'It will all be ok, it will all be ok' Grace muttered to herself

'Grace, you know it will all be ok, it always is, the good guys always win, right?'

'Yea, I was saying the exact thing to myself earlier'

'Back up's here' Minnelli said, unholstering his gun

'Good' Grace said

She held her breath as they went in, yelling police, and heard gun shots, that sent Grace over the edge. She got up and tried to run in, but Wayne caught her.

'Grace, no, you can't go in there' he said holding her

'But what if they shot Hayley?' she said into his shoulder

'They didn't, look behind you' he said smiling

Grace turned around, and there was Hayley, a little shaken up, but still fine

'Hayley!' Grace cried, and ran to hug her

'Gracie!' Hayley replied hugging her

The whole family, even Wayne joined in on the group hug

'Honey, I promise you won't be leaving our sights for a long time' Grace's mom said

Grace looked up as her father and his accomplice walked by

'Bastard' she said, spitting at him

**A/N ok, I have decided no more heavy stuff for a bit. So all aboard the fluff train! Choo choo! That button down there, with the speech bubble, if you click it, then Patrick Jane will appear on your screen o-0 trippy huh? I love reviews as much as Rigsby loves Grace, and that's saying something!**


	24. love and decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, yea, I get it already.... grrr**

**A/N I think I have been bitten by a spider, that isn't good. It's rather itchy, but fortunately for me, NZ only has 2 poisonous spiders. I went shopping today too and got heaps of amazing clothes, and I am rather happy now. But then I watched my sister's keeper and bawled my eyes out... anyways... rambling... read and review =] **

It had been a month since Hayley had been kidnapped, and her mother had officially divorced her father, and for everything he had, so they could now afford all the necessities for the family. Grace was sitting by the sports fields at school with the group waiting for Matt, Joel, Felix and Liam to finish football training, when Grace's mom turned up.

'Hi mom' she said

'Hi love, where are the boys?'

'Over there, with the coach'

'Ok, I need to talk to the coach about their upcoming trip anyway'

'We will wait here' Grace called as her mother walked across the field

'The coach likes her' Patrick said

Grace spun around

'What?!' she exclaimed

'He does, it's in his whole demeanour'

'Right, and I'm Paris Hilton'

'See for yourself, he is slowly moving closer towards her, and can't keep her eyes away from her either'

'Seriously Patrick, you are seeing more than what's really there, again'

'Usually I'm right though'

'Usually you annoy nearly everyone around you, wait, no, that's an understatement, you always annoy everyone around you'

'Why Grace, I'm offended'

'Good' Grace said smugly, resting hr head on Wayne's chest

'Oh Grace, I think your mom likes him back' he teased

Grace snapped her head back up

'What?'

'Look, she is accepting his moves, and playing back, see, she is twisting her hair around her finger, telltale sign'

'Oh, so she is' Teresa said

'Ok, I don't know what you are on about, but it's silly, they don't like each other, and you guys are being stupid' Grace said

'So you say'

'Yes, I do say, stop being immature'

'Yes ma'am' he said rolling his eyes

'And don't roll your eyes at me'

'Jeez, you sound like Teresa'

'Hey!' Teresa said

'Sorry love, but it's true'

They both rolled their eyes at Patrick, who just chuckled in return.

Grace's mom came back over, smiling and only confirming Patrick's theory even more.

'Hey Grace, Teresa, guess what?'

'What?'

'The boys have been accepted into the tournament for football up at Shasta Lake' she said smiling

'That's great, but why do I get the feeling that I am involved?'

'Well, I said to coach O'Donnell that I would help out with the tournament, so either you kids have to come too, or you can stay here and look after Hayley and Felix, your choice'

'Ok, well, we may need some time to deliberate'

'Of course, um, I need to go talk some more with Chris, I mean Coach O'Donnell' Cassie said walking off

Patrick leant down right into Grace's ear

'Told you so' he said, making her jump

'Dammit Jane, one of these days!' she said before turning to Teresa

'So, do we stay or go?'

**A/N ok, I can't decide, do they go, or stay, either way, there will be rigspelt, and possibly jisbon. I googled California and Shasta was the first thing that caught my eye, so yea... know nothing about it though =] reviews are always nice.... hehe**


	25. make up your mind

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, nada, none, zero, I think you get the idea**

**A/N short warm up chapter for the real thing!!! I have to go back to school on Monday, I am not looking forward to that one bit, I would rather just sit here and write all day, school is full of dramas, and red Ivy high is the only school I want drama at. So, anyways, go ahead, read, you know you want to, why else would you be here, selling girl scout cookies? Haha, a bit of Cho there... anyways, rambling, read....review.... the usual.... **

They all sat up in Grace and Teresa's room some 20 minutes later discussing, the boys wanted to stay and 'help' look after Hayley and Kyle, while Teresa and Grace both wanted to go up to Shasta, as they had never been.

'Well, what if you go, and the house is robbed?' Wayne said

'We have burglar alarms and neighbourhood watch support, I think we will be fine' Grace said back

'What if you run into a grizzly bear, and get eaten up at Shasta?' Patrick said

'Ok, that's stupid, even for you' Teresa said

Jane was quiet for a bit after that.

'What if Hayley gets homesick?' Wayne said

'She doesn't, if she is with family, and she loves trips, she will be the hard one to convince to stay' Grace retorted, sighing

'So all the more reason to go' Teresa added

Jane spoke up again

'If I may offer a suggestion' he said

'Go on, if it doesn't involve wild animal attacks' Teresa said

'Grace, try to convince your mom to let us come too, Wayne plays football, so he could help out, and she generally likes me, so, I can't see a reason to say no' he said

'You know Patrick, that is a very good idea actually, can't believe I didn't think of it, but what about Cho, shall we invite him too?' Grace said

'Cho is spending this weekend with Jade, I think he will be fine, and I'm the smartest person in the room remember' he said

'Hmm, you sure, especially after that grizzly bear comment' Teresa said

'Ok, that was me running out of excuses, in fact, I do have one more'

'Go on'

'I would miss you if you went, Wayne would miss Grace too, and I don't think I could put up with a week of whining and pining for you'

'Aw, you _do _care' Teresa said hugging him

'Yea, course, and I really mean it about Wayne here too' he said indicating at the now scowling Wayne

'Aw, it's ok Wayne, I would drive Teresa mad too' Grace said crawling into his lap

This made Wayne smile

'So, I guess I should go ask Mom, Teresa, moral and emotional support?'

Teresa rolled her eyes

'Fine, if you insist' she said getting up of Patrick

'Good luck' they called

Grace was just about to walk into her mom's room, when she saw her packing in lingerie, her good ones, and on the bed was her best dress. She walked back a bit, notioning to Teresa to do the same, then knocked twice, rather loudly, her mom quickly packed the lingerie into the case and shut the lid

'Come in' she called

'Um, mom, we were wondering if Wayne and Patrick would be allowed to come to Shasta too, if it were ok with their parents, Wayne plays football too, and Patrick is idolized by Hayley, and he can entertain her' she said, hoping for the best

'Hmm, I will have to think about it, Autumn is bringing a friend up too, so I guess you two can as well, but if I let you, no funny business, you hear?'

'Yes ma'am'

'Then they can come, I'm sure Chri- Coach O'Donnell will appreciate the help'

'Thanks heaps mom, well, better not keep you from packing, and if you don't mind my asking, why is a dress necessary for the mountains?' Grace asked

'It's for the dinner after prize giving for coaches and assistants, so you will be on full babysitting duty that night'

'Ok, sure, um, see ya' Grace said walking off

As soon as they were out of earshot, they burst out laughing

'No funny business, and who is the one packing skimpy lingerie?' Grace said between laughs

'I know, haha, and this dinner will have an after dinner thing at Chris, oops, I mean coach O'Donnell's room' Teresa laughed back

'We better go tell the boys' Grace said once she calmed down

'I guess'

They walked back into the room, still grinning like loons

'Well?' Wayne said

'You can come' Grace started

'But no funny business' Teresa and Grace said at the same time starting a whole new round of laughter

'What's so funny?' Patrick asked

Teresa told them the story and soon enough, they were all just a pile on the floor, when they finally calmed down Patrick spoke up again

'I wonder what else is in that case you wouldn't think you would need for a mountain trip' he said starting them up again

**A/N I will try get the first part of Shasta up over the weekend, I think Cho needs more love in the show, like a girlfriend, even for one episode, he is lonely. I was going to bring him to Shasta too, but then he would be a 5****th**** wheel, and I didn't wanna bring Jade there, so yea, you see that button with the speech bubble on it directly below, if you click it you get cookies... well virtual ones anyway =] **


	26. travelling

**Disclaimer: I have the right to remain silent, just not the rights to the mentalist =[**

**A/N here it is... the very, very short chapter that I felt was owed to you. I have been so busy, and now I'm back at school too =[ grrr. It's got a bit of flirty stuff in it, not very much, sort of a rushed chapter in a way, but I promise I will make it up to you in the next chapter =] so, read the very little bit that is there and review =]**

Grace threw the final bag into the car and shut the boot. The 6 of them all piled into the new SUV and got ready to go. Autumn had decided not to come, and was staying at her friend's house. Cassie started the engine and they started off towards Shasta. Hayley and Kyle started singing road songs as they got started but eventually wore themselves out and started to go to sleep.

'Psst, Grace' Patrick whispered

'What?' Grace hissed back

'Your mom is in love'

'Go away Patrick!'

'Oh, I can't, I'm in a car'

'I can push you out the door' she warned

'You can, but you wouldn't'

'Wanna bet?'

'Ok, ok, I get it, I'll stop'

'Good, not stay that way.

'Yes ma'am'

'Shut it'

'Ok, I will'

He was quiet for the rest of the drive.

They arrived at Shasta around 3 that afternoon, and Hayley and Kyle were eager to start exploring around the hotel.

'Gracie, Gracie, I wanna go 'sploring' Hayley said

'How about we play hide and seek?' Patrick suggested

'Yes, yes, yes! I'm counting!' she said

'Can count you all the way to 100?' he asked

'Easy peasy'

'Ok then, start, now!'

Grace and Wayne ran off in on direction and Teresa and Patrick in another while Hayley and Kyle counted.

'Grace, are we actually going to play?' Wayne asked

'Yea, course we are, we are just going to hide so well that they can't find us though' she said

'And?'

'And if you are a good boy, you might get a kiss'

'That's more like it, now come on, where do we hide?'

**A/N ok, ideas for hiding/canoodling spots =] all I can think of is the laundry, probably coz I'm sitting in one, don't ask me why, I don't know myself haha. Reviews help pay for my insanity fees =]**


	27. hide and seek

**Disclaimer: I am doing a good job of not owning the mentalist, I should get a prize (hint hint mentalist rights) no, ok, never mind**

**A/N the minute I finish publishing this, I am going to watch blood money, the trailer looks amazing! The shipping container, and the trial 'this whole trials out of order' haha, Jane in a Texan accent =] well, this was supposed to be soley rigspelt, but somehow Jisbon got through security =] read and review if you are awesome =]**

Grace lead Wayne into the very back of the laundry room, and climbed a top of the massive line of washers and driers.

'What do you reckon our chances are of them finding us?' Wayne asked

'10 to 1, I think we have a good hour at least until they find us' Grace answered

'So, we have a whole hour to ourselves?'

'Well actually we have 59 minutes now' he said, which earned him a playful hit on the arm

'So, better make the most of them' Grace said crawling into his lap and kissing him

She sat in his lap kissing him for a while until their lungs could do no more, Grace pushed him down onto his back and then mimicked his movements, but put her head on his shoulder.

'Grace?'

'Yea?'

'I think I'm in love with you' he whispered

'Since when?'

'Since you walked into the student office and asked for your timetable'

'That's the first moment you saw me'

'Yea, and it was the last time I ever liked someone else, you are my world, when you were stuck in that room with Brandon, I was stressing, I didn't even think about what could happen to me, all I could think about was getting you out of there, and fast'

'I think I love you too'

'Since when?' he asked mimicking her question

'I'm not sure, maybe that sleepover, but honestly, that day that we got detention, when we were at the park, it was the most amazing time ever, and if something _had _happened to you because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself'

'Well, I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you, so I think we don't need to worry, am I right?'

'You sure are' she said going in for another kiss

*

Meanwhile, Patrick had convinced Teresa to climb atop the massive airing room shelves and sat her along the top of a cupboard.

'If I fall, I swear to god, I will kill you'

'You seem to say that a lot'

'You seem to put me in life threatening situations a lot'

'Bollocks, you choose to, I never forced you to come up her, you came as you wanted to, you want to be where ever I am, am I correct?'

'No comment'

'I will take that as a yes then'

'I never said anything'

'Yes, but I chose to interpret it that way'

'I will push you off if you keep this up'

'You wouldn't do that, you love me too much'

'You are on thin ice' Teresa warned

'Nonsense, you however, are wanting to kiss me, and I know I'm right this time' he said with a grin

'I resent that' she protested

'I don't' he said kissing her

At that exact moment, Hayley and Kyle walked in

'I found them, and ewwww, they are kissing' Hayley said

'Tessie has a boyfriend' Kyle teased

'Tessie and Patrick up a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g'

'I believe the term you are looking for is airing room' Patrick corrected

'Oh whatever, come down, I wanna find Gracie and Wayne'

'I don't think they want to be found'

'Well, I haveta find them or I lose' Hayley said determined to find them

'Lead the way' Patrick indicated

*

Back atop the driers, Grace and Wayne lay talking about their not so fortunate childhoods. Grace said about her many beatings over nothing, coming home one day in 8th grade to find her mother comad out on the floor, constant moving, and the very first time she was beaten. Wayne said about the gang, being made to ride across California for a couple of years until they settled in Davis, up until they moved to Sacramento, the best move of his life he had described it.

'You are honestly too sweet' Grace said blushing as he told her

'Can't deny the truth' he said kissing her

'I love you' she whispered

'I do too, forever and ever'

She pulled him up so that they could kiss properly, just as the others walked in

'You two have the worlds worse timing I swear' Teresa said to Hayley and Kyle as they walked in, causing Grace and Wayne to spring apart

'Um, hi?' Grace said

'Found ya, found ya, I win, I win, nani nani boo boo, haha!' Hayley sang

'I helped' Kyle said

'Yea, you did, now you two, get down here, I wanna go ice skating' she demanded

'Yes ma'am' Grace said getting down, but stealing one last kiss before doing so

'I saw that!' Hayley said

**A/N I am going to petition tomorrow against the government mining our national parks, then I am going to paint the set for stage challenge, I am sosososso glad it's the weekend, I was beginning to die from school =$ anyways.... reviews are good..... =]**


	28. a day out

**Disclaimer: *checks emails, gets excited, excitement dies, still doesn't own it***

**A/N fluffy chapter for rigspelt, Jisbon, and Cassie and Chris haha. This was very fun to write and easy =] I'm on an updating roll! Thanks a million to allllll my reviewers, you know who you are =] I am continuously finding ways to keep this story going, I love it too much for it to end, we have become attached =] reviews help it go longer =] I have become a review junkie, woops =p help me satisfy my cravings =] haha, KFC =] I think that is just a new Zealand slogan, so read and review...**

They walked down to the ice skating rink and laced up Hayley and Kyle's skates and sent them off while the laced their own very slowly, taking advantage of the quiet and calm they had while it lasted.

'So, where were you two hiding?' Grace asked Patrick and Teresa

'Oh, we were at the top of the airing cupboard, it was Patrick's fault that we were found' Teresa said

'Oh Teresa, it wasn't my fault at all' he said

'I think it was, you were teasing me, so we were found' she pointed out

He opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it again, realising that there was no point arguing

They were just about to head off onto the ice, when Patrick noticed Cassie and the coach, skating on the far side, just the two of them

'Hey Grace, don't look now, but your mom and the coach are skating together' he said

Grace slowly looked around, and sure enough, her mom and the coach were getting rather close

'Get a room' she muttered

They skated out, and all were steady, except Teresa, so Patrick helped her along, holding her waist and hand. Grace and Wayne skated into a more private part of the rink

'Aw, look at them they are so cute' Grace said pointing to Teresa and Patrick, Teresa was slipping every few meters.

'Are you in need of any assistance skating too Grace?' Wayne asked

'No' she laughed

'Hmm, how about lip support?'

'Now that you mention it' she said skating up to him in close proximity

'Grace, I swear you will be the death of me' he said as she teased him by going right up to his face, but not kissing him

'Well, I'm the disease, and the antidote' she said kissing him full on the mouth

Over on the other side of the rink, Teresa was just getting the hang of skating, when Patrick noticed Grace and Wayne

'And they say for Cassie and Chris to get a room' he said

Teresa looked over, and cracked up laughing, just causing her to fall over again

*

That night, they all sat around the campfire, most the football boys taking up the seats, so Grace and Teresa both sat on Wayne and Patrick's knees. They were wrapped up in blankets and making smores. Patrick kept on eating Teresa's just before she got it into her mouth, and she was getting annoyed

'Can you stop that?' she asked

'Stop what?' he asked innocently

'Stealing my food, and don't play innocent with me' she warned

'Why, I did no such thing, I thought you were offering them to me' he said

'Don't even try to defend yourself, I know you are eating them to annoy me'

'Well, you do make them very nicely'

'I would like a chance to see that for myself!' she said

'Very well, next one is yours'

'Thank you'

Grace sat there trying to stifle her laughter

The coach got up and announced it was time for the team to go to bed, Cassie offered to help, leaving Grace and her friends to put Hayley and Kyle to bed

'I'm not even tired' Hayley protested

'Yes, you are, I have seen you yawning for the last 10 minutes' she said

'Not true!' she said, but ended up yawning again

'Come on Hayley' Wayne said scooping her up into his arms

'Lemme down!' she cried

'No, come on, bed time, or no fun things tomorrow, and I hear we are going to the fair, won't that be fun!' he said

Hayley instantly pretended to be asleep, so she could go to the fair

'Thanks' Grace whispered

After they put all the kids to bed, they sat in their bedroom that they were all sharing.

'So Grace, what do you think of Chris?' Patrick asked

'I think he seems nice enough, but I don't know him' she said

'Your mom thinks he is nice'

'My mom thought Brandon was nice'

'Ok, you know in life, how there is the rule, and the exception' he said

'Yea, where are you going with this?'

'Nice people are the rule, and mean people are the exception, Chris is the rule, and Brandon was the exception' he explained

'Then what was my father?' she asked

'Bad luck' he said simply

'Well, when you put it that way, he does seem nice, and I want her to be happy' she smiled

'So?'

'So what?'

'So, what do you think of him?'

'I still think he seems nice enough, but we are spying on them at the fair tomorrow, ok?' she said

'Grace, deny it all you want but we are very alike' he said

'I want to spy on my mom to make sure she is with the right guy, you just like to spy on people to get information to use against them' she pointed out

'I'm not like that all the time'

'No just most the time' she said, making them all laugh

They sat together talking in the room, until they heard voices out in the hall, Cassie and Chris. They crept up to the door and opened it a bit, to see out.

'I had a really nice time today' Cassie said

'I enjoyed it just coz you were there' he said smiling

'See you tomorrow' she said

'Can't wait' he said kissing her

'At least they were close to a room this time' Patrick said to Grace, making them laugh

'Oh, crap, we have been found out' Teresa said

They quickly ran back to their abandoned card game, at which Patrick was winning at, as he was cheating. The door opened, and Cassie came in

'Ok, I don't point out and laugh when you lot kiss, so I would appreciate it if you do the same' she said, then walked out. They struggled to keep straight faces, until they could take it no more and burst out laughing

'I can hear you, you know!' Cassie called

That just made them like harder

**A/N thanks to all of you who didn't make the world explode by reviewing blood red snow, but quick, aliens will attack the world if you don't review in 5,4,3,2,1! ALIEN ATTACK!!!!**


	29. fair part 1: rollar coasters

**Disclaimer: can't think of anything witty to say =] so yea, I don't own it, I know ='[**

**A/N ok, very short one here, but I am going away for 3 days, and won't get to update (hell, I will be lucky if I can check my emails) I felt as if I needed to update, and to put the icing on the cake, there is rigspelt at the end =] I will keep them at the fair for another chapter I think. Red all over was sweet, Grace smiled at him!! Now they have to get back together, it's the rule I just made up just then =] well, no worlds have blown up and Godzilla's have attacked so you must be doing a good job ;] read and review**

They were woken up early the next morning by Hayley and Kyle jumping on them, screaming about wanting to go to the fair, they got up and got ready and arrived at the fair by 10, Hayley and Kyle were arguing over what to do first.

'I wanna go on the roller coaster'

'I wanna go on the bumper cars'

'I want candy floss'

'I want a popcorn'

'I want-'

'Ok, how about we go on the roller coaster?' Grace said, trying to stop them from fighting

'No fair, she gets her own way' Kyle grumped

'We can go on the bumper cars next' Grace said sweetly

'Ok, and I will ram into Hayley!' he said with an evil grin

'Not if I don't ram you first' she said sticking her tongue out at him, and he did the same

'Ok, we will go home if you don't be nice' Teresa warned

'Yes, Tessie, Yes Gracie' they said with their heads hung low

They waited in line for a turn and Grace and Wayne got in the back carriage, Teresa and Patrick in the middle and Hayley and Kyle in the front

'I actually hate roller coasters' Teresa said looking at them and backing away

'Come on Teresa, you can hold my hand' Patrick coaxed

'You wanna hold my hand?' Wayne asked Grace

'I would love to, but I'm not scared of roller coasters, I love them' Grace said grinning

'Adrenaline junkie huh?'

'You could say that'

They got buckled in and the bar came down as they started off, slowly and they started to climb the steep slope, Teresa starting to hyperventilate, and Grace and Wayne laughing at Patrick trying to calm her. They reached the top and sat there for a minute before flying down the other side, all screaming as they flew down. They went through loop the loops, underground, upside down, backwards and in spirals, all screaming the whole way. They finally came to the end and got off, Teresa, as fast as she could.

'BUMPER CARS!' Kyle yelled

'Ok, here, Teresa and I will take you, give Grace and Wayne a bit of a break, they will bring back candy floss and popcorn back for you, ok?' Patrick said

'Thanks Patrick' Grace said as she and Wayne walked off.

They got candy floss for themselves and went to sit on a grassy hill together

'That was good of Patrick' Grace said

'Yea, um, well I sort of asked him to' Wayne said sheepishly

'How come?'

'Uh, I wanted to talk to you for a minute'

'Ok, I'm listening' Grace said smiling at him

'Um, my mom always rents out a cabin near the woods every winter after new years and I was wondering if you want to join us' he said, playing with a blade of grass

Grace took his hands and made him look at her

'Wayne, I would love to' she said smiling

'Really, you don't have to if you don't want to'

'No, really, I want to'

'Ok, well, dad never comes so it will just be us, mom and Lila'

'Sounds good' she said crawling over to him

'What are you thinking?' he asked

'How much I wanna kiss you' she said with a small smile

'Hmmm, what a coincidence, I was thinking the exact same thing, how much do you wanna kiss me?'

'I'll show you' she said colliding her lips with his heavily

They sat there kissing and then Grace rolled off him and looked up at the sky

'I have always wanted to fly' she said as a bird flew over them

'Grace, every time I'm with you, I do' he said sincerely

'I love you' she said rolling back on top of him

'With all my heart' he added, before closing the gap between them

**A/N OMG what is that!!!! It is king kong, he will eat this fanfic if you don't review!!! Hurry, there isn't much time!!**


	30. fair part 2: hall of mirrors

**Disclaimer: don't own the mentalist, I own this disclaimer though =]**

**A/N ok, here I am, anyone out there? *crickets chirping, tumble weed blows by, wind whistles* ok, not surprised, it's been like 9 days since I last updated, but I have been sosososo busy! I will try and update alot more, I love this story! I need some ideas to lengthen it, I don't want it to end! Well, leave your amazing ideas in your amazing reviews, which make my day and take up all my inbox room!**

They met up with the others and were dragged off towards the hall of mirrors. The massive tent had one small opening and they could see mirrors reflecting in it already. Hayley begged them to let her and Kyle go in by themselves, and they eventually gave in, but decided to go in as well, just for the fun of it. They paid, and then waited 5 minutes before they went in, letting Hayley and Kyle have a turn by themselves for a bit. Teresa and Patrick went in first and ran down on way, and Grace and Wayne followed, but went another way. Grace got an idea to play go home stay home, and yelled out to the others her idea. They agreed and Hayley and Kyle were made 'it' and they had to try get back to the giant green mirror in the center of the maze

Grace and Wayne ran down one pathway, carefully watching mirrors while they went, and where they were going, so they didn't walk into any mirrors, but they walked into a dead end.

'Well, this sucks' Grace said

'Not entirely' Wayne protested

'Please, enlighten me, how is this not sucky?'

'Well, it's like hide and seek all over again' he started

'Oh, I get you' she smiled, and walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck

'Cheeky girl' he said, before her lips came into contact with his own

They kissed until the urge for oxygen broke them apart, and also the loud and out of key singing of Hayley.

'It's Hayley! Run!' Grace whispered loudly

They darted along the pathway and down another one, away from Hayley, and right into the massive middle of it, where the giant green mirror stood.

'GOT HOME STAYING HOME!' Grace and Wayne yelled

They heard a faint 'no fair' from Hayley and Kyle

'I think we won' Grace said

'What does the winner get?' Wayne asked

'How about a kiss and a hot dog?' she suggested

'Sounds perfect' he said pulling her onto him, and encasing his lips around hers

Grace loved it when he kissed her, held her, hell, she loved it when we accidentally brushed his fingers against hers. She felt his soft lips against hers and the small stubble against her cheek and his fingers in her hair. She felt her fingers in his hair and the smoothness of it. They broke apart again, and Grace smiled at him.

'I love you, Grace Van Pelt' he said, 100% honestly

'I love you too, Wayne' she smiled

Their moment was interrupted by a loud shout from Kyle, announcing that he had found Teresa and Patrick, and a shriek as one of them fell to the ground, probably Patrick, and taking Teresa down with him, which was confirmed by Teresa yelling at him

'Patrick! Why did you do that!' she yelled

'United we stand, together we fall' he said

'It's united we stand divided we fall, stupid, and were we seriously that close to the middle?' she said

'Well seeing I can see it, then yes, we were that close to the middle'

'Thank you, captain obvious' she said sarcastically

'Now, now Teresa, no need for sarcasm' he scolded

'Quit it' she grumbled as she walked into the middle to join Grace and Wayne

'Shall we get hot dogs and chips?' Grace suggested

'Sounds good, Teresa secretly loves chips, she just doesn't like to admit it, right Teresa?' Patrick grinned

Teresa just hit him

'What was that for?' he asked, playing dumb

'You know, dumb ass' she said, walking off

'Honestly, I don't know how she does it, you are lucky to still be with her; Grace said to Patrick

'Nah, she loves me, she would never leave me' he said

'Just try not to irk her too much, ok?'

'Yes ma'am'

Grace just shook her head.

They got hot dogs and chips to share between the 6 of them and sat there eating them on a grassy hill. The couples were lying down together looking up at the stars, when they noticed Hayley and Kyle were missing.

'Oh shit, where the hell are they?' Grace said starting to stress

'They ran off at a fair, of all places, a fair!' Teresa panicked

'Come on, we will go to security' Wayne said, trying to calm them

'No need' Patrick said

'What do you mean, no need?' Grace demanded'

'I know where they have gone' Patrick said, grinning

**A/N ohhh, where have they gone? Dun dun dun haha. I promise that the next update won't take a week to get up. Tell me your ideas, I have none!**


	31. fortune tellers and ferris wheels

**Disclaimer: I'm doing the best job of not owning the mentalist, why stop?**

**A/N ok, soososososososososo sorry for the delay in update! I had writers block and a very busy schedule that involves me getting home around 8 pm. Thanks to Jisbon-sessed for the idea at the end, she knows what I mean! I am going to keep them at Shasta for a few more chapters, 3 tops, and then I have a couple more plans up my sleeve =] hehe, well, I am rambling, so read on =] **

They all looked at him dumbfounded

'Use your words' Teresa encouraged

'They have gone to the fortune tellers tent, they think I am psychic, and won't tell their futures for them, so they have gone off in search of one instead' he explained

'Ok, so, what are we standing around here for, we need to go to that tent' Grace said, walking off towards the array of tents

They walked around for about 5 minutes before finding the appropriate tent, where sure enough, Hayley and Kyle were, and were trying to convince the teller that they were able to pay the needed fee of $5 with a one dollar note, a button, a paper clip and 4 monopoly dollars.

'Hayley, Kyle!' Teresa called

They both whipped around with a guilty look on their faces

'Hey Tessie' Kyle said, while looking at the ground

'You two are in big trouble, you hear?'

'Were sorry' Hayley said, scuffing the dirt with her shoe

'Ok, do you want your fortunes told?' she said, changing her tone to a much happier one

'Yes please' they both yelled

'Ok, lemme go talk to the nice lady then'

Teresa went off to talk to her and came back with a grin on her face

'She will do a reading for all of us for $20, so pay up'

Hayley and Kyle went in first and were both told they would come into a lot of money soon, which made them very happy, Teresa and Patrick went in next, and Teresa came out with a scowl on her face after being told that she was in for a long and happy life married to Patrick on an island in the south pacific, Teresa said that she wasn't leaving California. Grace and Wayne went in last smiling, but not for long

'I sense that the two of you are very close, but I sense something that is going to test you to the limit, something of surprise is on the way, so hold close, and be strong and prepared' the teller spoke

'What sort of thing?' Grace asked

'I am not sure, but it is big, so be prepared to put up a fight, that is all I can see'

'Ok, thanks for your time' Grace said, walking out

'She just couldn't say anything happy, could she?' Wayne said

'What if she is right?' Grace asked

'She isn't, she is a carnie fortune teller, she cost $5, and it's fortune teller law to tell someone that they are in grave danger' he said, trying to lighten the mood

'Ok, if you are sure' Grace said, braving a smile

They went back to the others and shared the fact that they were in danger with the others, getting a hearty laugh out of Patrick as well

'Patrick' Hayley said, tugging at his jean leg

'Yes Hayley?' he said, bending down to the child's height

'I wanna go on the Ferris wheel' she said

'You wanna go now?'

'Yes please!'

'Ok, but last ride, then we have to go home'

'Ok, come on everyone, we are going on the fewis wheel!' she said, running ahead with Kyle

'This is the last ride?' Grace asked Patrick

'As I just said to Hayley, yes it is, I have a taxi ready for us out the front in half an hour'

'Great, well, what are we waiting for?' Grace said pulling Wayne along with her as she ran ahead

They boarded the Ferris wheel and felt it go round as the wind whipped against their faces. The ride was coming to a stop when a loud crack sounded, and everything went to a stop

'What the hell was that?' Wayne demanded

'I'm not sure, but whatever it was, it didn't sound good' Grace answered

The ride had stopped with Grace and Wayne on one side of the top, and Teresa and Patrick on the other side at the top, Hayley and Kyle sat just below Grace and Wayne, and were swinging their seat. Grace observed the fair ground, it spread for miles, rides everywhere. She could see the mountains off in the distance and the general area where they were staying. She was getting lost in the scenery, when she heard light whimpering coming from behind her, where Teresa sat shaking.

'Teresa, what is wrong?' Grace asked

'I hate heights' she muttered

Grace cringed, if Teresa hated heights, and they were stuck at the top of a Ferris wheel, this wasn't going to end well at all.

**A/N scared Teresa is going to be fun to write =] I should be back to normal with updating by wensday, so yea.... reviews are good... no idea how that relates to updating haha =]**


	32. dates, arguments and bookcases

**Disclaimer: owning it, negative =/ **

**A/N sorry for the delay, I thought I ought to get blood red snow rounded up before I updated, and let's face it, that took a while =/ BUT biology is all done! =] and I have 2 more stories fully planned and a couple of ideas for this story! Well, I feel I have redeemed myself now, so read on…**

They had sat motionless at the top of the Ferris wheel for 10 minutes, by the time maintenance arrived at the scene, and were being yelled at by a very distressed Teresa .

'Help me get down, you guys are slacking off, this isn't fair' she yelled

'Ma'am, please calm down, I understand if you are afraid'

'No, you don't understand! I am trapped at the top of this unsteady thing, I want a refund!'

'I assure you a full refund will be issued ma'am, but you do need to calm yourself'

'Patrick, do something' Grace hissed at him

'Teresa, calm down please, it will be ok' he said, sliding her into a slight trance

She calmed down and proceeded to sleep on Patrick

'She is going to kill you when you snap her out of it' Grace warned

'Meh, nothing I can't handle

'If you insist'

'Oh, I do'

Grace laughed and lent into Wayne

'It is rather nice up here, don't you think, just coming onto twilight, nice glow over the hills' he started, hoping that he would pick up on the fact that she wanted to be kissed

'I hear you, Grace'

He slipped his hand up into the back of her hair and pressed his lips to hers

'Love you' he said

'Love you too'

'EWWWW!' Hayley and Kyle yelled, as they looked up at them

'Oh stop it, you will be doing it as well someday'

'NO WAY!' they yelled simultaneously

All the teenagers laughed at them

After 20 minutes of waiting, they all got off the wheel, and headed for the snack bar, before they went home. They all got candy floss and hot chips before getting into the taxi that Patrick had arranged. They got home in time to see Grace's mom running round the room in a floor length black dress, trying to get ready.

'Oh, Grace, good to see you, I need you guys to babysit tonight, I have a date tonight' she said as she tried to get earrings into her ear

'But mom, we have been doing that all day'

'Grace, I'm asking one night, please'

'We have to baby sit on the night of the ball too, and we go back in 2 days, this isn't fair'

'Can I have a word alone with Grace please?' Cassie said to the other 3 teenagers who were feeling awkward and out of place

'Sure' Teresa said, before leaving, all happy to leave the room

Grace rolled her eyes and returned her focus to her mom

'This is not fair, we haven't had any time to ourselves'

'Did you think you would be getting time to yourself? I asked you to come to help look after the kids, not get time off school to go party'

'Do you know what I have done today mom? I got up at god knows what hour to take 2 energetic kids to a fair, who yelled at everyone and spat on the roller coaster, they almost broke a mirror, they then ran off to a fortune tellers tent which took a good half hour to then find them, then we got stuck on a ferris wheel with them, I haven't had a moment to my own thoughts, this isn't fair to Wayne or Patrick either'

'Grace Anna Van Pelt, you are being unreasonable, you just want some time to go kiss Wayne'

'And you just want to go kiss the coach, I'm not stupid mom, the fact you are bringing lingerie to a mountain gave it away, what have you done today? Besides look at his butt?'

'I have done a lot actually, I think you are being disrespectful'

'I think you are being unfair'

They stared each other down for a minute, until Cassie broke

'Grace, I'm sorry, I know I have been unfair, but I really do like Chris, especially after your father and Brandon, I think I like him even more, please, help me'

Grace broke too, after hearing this

'I'm sorry mom, I was disrespectful too, we will look after them tonight'

'Oh, thank you Grace, you can all have the day and night off tomorrow, I will take them to the boys game, I was being silly'

'I think we both were, let's not fight again'

'I love you Grace, ok, now, have you seen my dove necklace?'

'Um, mom?'

'Yea?'

'It's around your neck

'Oh, I knew that'

'Sure you did, I'm going to go put the kids to bed'

'Ok, thanks love'

Grace walked out and into their room

'How did it go?' Teresa asked

'We are still on babysitting duty, but we are off all tomorrow, we were both being silly, now, have Hayley and Kyle gone on the low of sugar deprivation yet?'

'Just your luck, they have, but Hayley is sleep walking'

'Oh, this will be interesting'

They all sat out on the couch and Wayne was talking to Grace

'Middle name is Anna, huh?'

'Yea'

'I like it, it's pretty'

'Thanks, what is your middle name?'

'Mitchell'

'Equally as nice'

They were about to kiss when Hayley made her first night time sleep adventure appearance'

'Patrick?' she whined

'Yes?'

'There is a person here for you, they call themselves Bookcase' she said, before laughing and going back to her bed

'Are you sure she is asleep?' Grace asked him

'Yes, I told her that there was a special surprise tomorrow and if she came out of her room, she wouldn't get it'

'That would explain it then'

After many more visits from Hayley informing Patrick that various furniture items were coming to see him, ranging from table to toilet brush, she finally stayed in her bed. The four teenagers sat on the chairs and couches and began to feel the day catching up on them.

'Patrick?' Teresa asked

'Yes dear?'

'You hypnotised me on the Ferris wheel, didn't you?'

'Got me there'

'Why did you do that?' she demanded

'You were yelling abuse and threats at the repairmen, I thought it was for the best

'What should we do tomorrow?' Grace asked suddenly, before they ate each other's heads off

'I have an idea' Patrick informed

'And what might that be?'

'Telling you would take all the fun out of it' he said with a cheeky grin.

**A/N cookies to all those of you who got the fact that I used my own name as Grace's middle one. If I am Anna-Grace, then she can be Grace Anna haha, just not linked =] reviews are nice, I have 4 pages of them in my inbox =] laterz**

**Anna-Grace xx**


	33. ski trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, I like pie though =] haha**

**A/N ok, sooo sorry for not updating a lot sooner! A week is far too long! I have realised that the solitaire has nothing on the internet, if I thought solitaire was distracting, I obviously didn't know what fan fiction had in mind! I am going to try get another story up, and try get back to my one update a night thing, when my schedule eases up a bit, which should be by the weekend. If you think I am taking too long to update, review or PM me saying so, it does make me UD faster! Anyways, I am rambling, so read on… **

Grace woke up early the next morning, Patrick's plan in her mind. She wanted to know exactly what it was, it wasn't fair! He can't say that he has one, and then not say. She sighed and got up to take a shower. Half an hour later, they all sat out on a park bench, waiting for a taxi to take them to their destination. The taxi pulled up and Patrick whispered something into the taxi drivers ear, inaudible to everyone else. They got into the taxi and sped off towards the mountains. They had been driving for a while when they pulled onto a small side road and curiosity had got the better of Teresa.

'Patrick, where the hell are we?'

'I told you Teresa, it is a surprise'

'Patrick, you are being unreasonable'

'You will ruin the surprise for yourself and everyone else, you will see for yourself in about 10 minutes time' he said calmly

'Fine' she huffed

True to his word, they arrived at the destination 10 minutes later, and the three others mouths fell open in surprise

'Patrick, what is this?' Grace asked

'This, Grace' he explained, like talking to a child 'is a ski resort, where you ski and take spas and relax'

'I know what it is, but how can you afford it?'

'Never you mind Grace, now, get your bags, we are staying here overnight, Cassie knows all about it, so don't you worry'

They did so and went up to their shared room, with 2 queen size beds in it. After pushing the beds closer together and spending a good half hour jumping from bed to bed until Teresa fell off and hit her head on the bed head, they decided to go skiing. They got into snow gear, rented skis and went up onto the tracks.

'What track do you want to take, Grace?' Wayne asked as they stood at the top of the mountain

'What about the cross country one, through the woods?'

'Fine by me' he said, skiing off, hitting Grace with the snow from his skis

'Wayne, no fair, wait up!' she laughed, skiing off after him

They skied off down the track for about 20 minutes, before they came across a massive tree, with small child made huts under it

'Feel like exploring?' Grace asked

'Sure, I remember making these as a kid, when we went to visit our grandparents over in Wyoming'

'I did the same in Iowa, whenever we got snow'

'Well, what are you waiting for, come on, I bet there is gold in there'

'Act your age Wayne, not your shoe size' she teased

'My shoe size is 11, I doubt it is going to make much difference'

'Figure of speech' she explained

'Whatever, come on Grace!' he said pulling her in with him

Carrying their skis, they walked around under the tree, admiring its beauty. While Grace wasn't paying attention, Wayne slipped his hands around her waist and spun her around to face him.

'Whoa!' she said, surprised

'Hey, it's only me'

'You wanna kiss, don't you?'

'Maybe' he said grinning

'You are lucky I'm in a generous mood Mr' she teased

'Great then' he said, before closing the gap

As they kissed, they didn't hear footsteps approaching them

'That doesn't look like skiing to me' the voice said

They broke apart and spun round in fear

'Goddammit Patrick, scare us to death why don't you?' Grace said, heart beating a thousand times a second

'I'm sorry Grace, but there is small children heading this way, who probably don't want to see you two eating each other's faces off' he teased

'Oh, go away, where is Teresa anyway?'

'She is at the lodge, you two have been gone almost 2 hours'

'Oh, so I guess we should head back then?'

'I guess you should, and now that I am with you, you can't stop every 2 meters to kiss or something else like that'

'Don't be mean' Grace said rolling her eyes, and walking out

They arrived back at the lodge, cold and covered in snow, from where a tree full of snow dumped it's lot on top of them. Teresa sat on the bed, reading a magazine.

'Hey Teresa, want to hit the spa?' Grace asked as she walked in

'Ok, just let me get my stuff' she replied

The girls went to the spas while the boys stayed in the room, eating and watching the football

'How much further would you and Grace have gone if I hadn't interrupted when I did?' Patrick asked

'No further, we were in the snow under a tree, if we were gone for two hours, and we were only under the tree about half an hour, what were you and Teresa doing while we were gone?' Wayne retorted

'Oh, just skiing' he said, his Chesire cat grin on

Wayne just rolled his eyes in response

Meanwhile at the spas, Grace and Teresa were talking about the exact same thing

'So, what did you and Wayne do that took 2 hours?' Teresa asked

'We found a really cool tree with huts under it and we explored there and he kissed me, and we took ages to get anywhere, coz we stopped every 2 meters, what about you and Patrick?'

'He kissed me too, except he also yelled that he loved me from the top of the mountain, and everyone looked, it was so embarrassing' Teresa said groaning

'Aw, I think that's cute'

'Try having everyone look at you like you are crazy, or something like that'

'Still, it's cute'

Back in the room, Wayne was trying to get out Patrick what he and Teresa had done

'Dude, come on, I told you, you even got a front row seat, you gotta tell me now' he whined

'Ok, fine, just quit whining'

'Deal'

'I kissed her and declared my love for her from a mountain, I don't think she entirely appreciated the mountain bit though'

'You know, I don't blame her' Wayne said shaking his head

Patrick just grinned.

**A/N I will keep them at Shasta for about 2 more chapters, then I will bring them home, and maybe something that the fortune teller said may come true, not saying who for haha =] reviews help with updates =]**

**Anna-Grace xx**


	34. questions and gumboots

**Disclaimer: I own the mentalist just like I don't own detentions, it wasn't my fault I didn't do my math homework, it was a combination between facebook and fanfictions fault!**

**A/N this is more of a filler chapter then anything, sorry I took so long to update! Crazy life sorta at the moment! Well, it's full of fluffy goodness, so yea, enjoy I guess… =]**

The week passed quickly, Grace's brothers team coming out on top, winning the tournament. It was the night of the formal dinner that Cassie had been looking forward to all week. Grace and Teresa had helped her get ready and promised to keep all the kids out of trouble. They all knew that this night wasn't going to be forgotten very quickly. They put in a Disney movie for Hayley and Kyle, and an action flick for the boys, before seeing Cassie off, and putting their part of the memorable night into action. Grace picked up her cell phone and entered some numbers before hitting talk.

'Grace?' the voice on the other end of the phone said

'Coach, she has left the room and is heading towards you as we speak'

'OK, get to the ballroom by the chandelier in an hour, don't be seen'

'Yes sir, you ready?'

'I'm as ready as I will ever be'

'OK, see you soon'

'You too, bye Grace, and thanks for everything'

'It's fine, now, go rock that dance floor, dinner, whatever'

'Will do, bye

'Bye' Grace said, ending her call

'One hour' she said to the others

'Ok, we have one hour to get this lot looking presentable' Teresa said

'That is going to take more than one hour' Grace replied

'Good point, Patrick, Wayne, get the football boys ready, me and Grace will get the 2 maniacs sorted'

'OK' they said, happy to get the easier part

It took Grace half an hour to convince and wrestle Hayley into a white puffy dress, and she only wore it if she could wear her gumboots with it, Grace, not wanting another battle agreed. Grace and Teresa put on their prom dresses that they had taken along, as coach O'Donnell had said to, in record time and they had 10 minutes to get to the ballroom. They rushed into the elevator, and probably looked like the weirdest group of people ever. 4 boys in football uniforms, a little girl in a white dress with red and green gumboots on, a little boy wearing a spaceman suit, as he had refused to wear anything else, and 4 teenagers in formal wear. They got to the ballroom just in time, but still had to get to the chandelier in the middle of the room. Patrick, of course, already had a plan in his mind, which he didn't bother to explain, but just beckoned them to follow.

'Patrick, what the hell are you doing?' Grace hissed at him

'I'm leading us, come on, trust me'

'Fine'

Patrick lead them around the outside of the floor and then straight towards the middle until they were right behind Cassie, when they saw Chris approaching her, and he called for silence

'I would like this opportunity to say a big thank you to all those of you who made this possible, and on behalf of the Sacramento Boys junior football league, I would like to say a massive thank you to Cassie Van Pelt. She helped make this possible, and I have one thing to say to her right now' he said, climbing down off the steps to hold her hands, and motioned for Grace to get the kids forward too

'Cassandra Van Pelt, I wanna know if you will marry me' he said

Cassie broke into a smile that just about reached ear to ear

'Yes' she said, crying with joy

The crowd burst into applause and Grace stepped forward to hug her mom

'You were in on this, weren't you?' she said

'Sure was mom, sure was'

They squealed and hugged until Hayley announced that she wanted to see the end of _the fox and the hound_ and she wanted to right now, so they took all the kids back to the hotel rooms

Grace smiled, it seemed that things were finally going to be ok, but how very, very wrong she was.

**A/N and it looks like the fluff train stops here. Maybe one more chapter before the drama starts up, so keep an eye out for that =] read and review!**

**Anna-Grace! xx**


	35. weddings and bad news

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, as much as I want to, Bruno is being selfish =/**

**A/N well, I know, I need to get back into updating A LOT more! But stupid school has other ideas. So, I try to update at least twice a week each story =] my aim is to get this to at least 40 and 50 if I can =] thanks heaps to all of my reviewers, and courtz95, welcome to the story, hope you enjoy it =] anyways, rambling… read and review =]**

A month had passed since Shasta and it was the day of Grace's moms wedding. Grace was the head bridesmaid and was in charge of getting Hayley and Kyle ready. Patrick and Wayne were both helping out too and Teresa was trying to get the boys ready. The ceremony was a mere hour away and Grace and Teresa still weren't ready. Grace was trying to convince Hayley, who was the flower girl that it was mommy's special day and it was real important that she dressed nicely for mommy and that included wearing the sparkly silver ballet flats and the silver dress with white sash. After Hayley had simply refused and hidden in the clothes dryer, she went to find her mom to see what she could do. She walked into the dressing room where her mom stood in a floor length white gown that was tight to her waist and then flowed out.

'Wow mom, you look amazing' Grace said, awestruck

'Thanks love, is Hayley not getting dressed?' she asked, noticing the dress in Grace's hand

'Yea, she refuses to wear it'

'Tell her she can have as much cake as she wants and she can wear fairy wings or something, whatever her latest job interest is'

'A doctor'

'Ok, she can wear a stethoscope or whatever doctors use'

'Ok, thanks mom, you look gorgeous and Chris is one lucky guy'

'Thanks Grace, is Kyle ready?'

'Yes, he was the easy one'

'Of course'

'Bye mom' Grace said, walking out and going into the laundry room

'Hayley, I know you are in the dryer, come on out please, and if you wear your pretty dress and shoes, you can eat as much cake as you want and wear your stethoscope' Grace bargained

Hayley poked her head around the corner

'Really?' she asked, unsure whether it was a joke or not

'Yea, course, you going to come out or what?'

'OK' she said, slipping out with ease

'Good girl, now come on' Grace said, leading her sister to her room to get her accessories and get her dressed

Thankfully Hayley complied and got ready, it took the tiger tail as well for Hayley to let Grace put flowers in her hair and a empty box of fireworks to make Hayley promise not to get dirty. Apparently, Hayley wanted to be a box of fireworks who was a vet for tigers. Grace went back into her own room where Teresa was in her dress.

'Hey' she said as Grace came in

'Hey, you look nice'

'Thanks, I'm sure you will to'

'Thanks, oh, and next time something like this happens, I'm not getting Hayley ready, she is now allowed to eat as much cake as she wants, and is wearing a tiger tail, a doctor stethoscope and a empty box that the fireworks came in'

'Um, ok, she has issues that girl'

'No' Grace said sarcastically

The hour that they had left passed very quickly and before they knew it, they were out the front of their house, as the wedding was being held in the back yard. Hayley had gotten dirty and had to take the fireworks box off her head. The wedding march started and Hayley led the parade, skipping down the aisle, throwing flower petals and lightly singing. Teresa, Grace and Kate, the maid of honour, followed after, and finally, the bride came in, and at that moment, when she saw the light in Chris's eyes, that he was the one, that he really, truly, loved her mom. Hayley already liked him and was calling him dad. The vows were exchanged and the rings swapped and cake cut, so the 4 teenagers left their siblings to run wild with various cousins and little kids. They sat up on the roof, like they usually did, Grace in Wayne's arms and Teresa in Patrick's. They were looking at clouds when Wayne spoke up

'You guys, I got something to tell you all, and it isn't a very easy thing to say'

'Go on' Grace encouraged

'I, I, I'm moving'

**A/N gah! Everything is crazy at the moment, it would make my day if you review =] this was mainly a filler chapter, next chapter is where it starts to get messy =] oh, and Chris is definitely for goods, hence the football coach thing… haha made a mistake in the first upload of this, and veras333 pointed it out and extended the story, so thanks to her! =]**


	36. you're what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, I want to, I need to, I just don't =/**

**A/N I am so very sorry for the delay in updates, in the last 2 weeks, I have had a English speech, a history assignment, a math test, a biology test, a Japanese speech, a drama assignment and all these were worth credits, that we need to pass the subject, so I have been flat out. This is short, but I felt bad for not updating, so, here you go…read and review**

'You're what?' Grace exclaimed

'I'm moving to Santa Rosa'

'But that is like an hour and a half away!' Grace said, tears starting to choke up her voice

'I'm so sorry' he said, holding her against him

'When did you find out?' she said, tears rapidly falling down her face

'Just before Shasta, I didn't want to ruin it for you, so I didn't say'

'Why? I don't want you to go'

'My mom wants to get away from my dad, I have no choice but to go with her'

'Stay here, in my house'

'I have to protect my mom, there is no telling what he can do, I have to make sure that her and Lila are safe'

'Please don't go'

'Oh Grace, believe me, I don't want to' he said, nuzzling her neck

'Wayne, is this for real?' Patrick asked

'Yes' he said, his head hanging

'When?'

'1 week'

'So soon?'

'I knew over two weeks ago, but I didn't want to ruin Shasta for you'

'I'll be right back' Grace said quietly

'I'll come with' Teresa added

They walked into Grace's room and Grace completely broke down

'He-he-he can't leave' Grace sobbed

'I know Grace, I don't want him to either' Teresa sympathised

'But we were going to spend new year's in the mountains with his family and so much more, he can't go!'

'He has only a week left, I think you need to make the most of it'

'You're right, can you ask him to come in here?'

'Sure thing'

'I feel terrible' Wayne said to Patrick

'Hey, there was no easy way to say what you siad'

'I know, but Grace, I love her, I cannot leave her''

'I know, it will be hard, but we will visit when we can, you _will_ see her again'

'I struggle to go a day without her, how will I go months?'

'I don't know, but it will all work out, everything always does'

'Wayne?' Teresa said, walking in

'Yes?'

'Grace wants you, she is in her room'

'Ok' he said, getting up

He went into Grace's room where he saw her with her back to him and her knees drawn up to her chest. He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

'Hey' he said

'Hey' she replied

'Grace, I can't tell you how sorry I am that I have to leave you, trust me, if I had a choice, I would stay, but the gang is starting to get violent again, and mom just wants to get away'

'It's not fair'

'Life isn't fair Grace, it sucks, but it's true'

'Are we still on for new year's?'

'Of course, it's only about 2 months away'

'I can't wait for that then'

'Neither can I'

'We need to do some amazing and fun things in the week that you have left'

'Sounds like fun, shall we go back to everyone else?'

'I guess'

'I love you Grace, I will forever'

'Me too' she said, before capturing his lips, for a very fierce and passionate kiss

They went back out to the others and told them of their plan

'Any ideas?' Grace asked

'I do' Patrick said

'Go on'

'You know how I work, you gotta wait and see, meet up here, at 10 tomorrow morning and bring old clothes' he said, a mischievous smile on his face

**A/N ok, I need ideas, they aren't going to be at school for a week, so what are they going to do each day before Wayne goes? I will get 2 or 3 days each chapter, but I need ideas! And for the storys sake, say it started about august, I really need to keep track of where it is =] reviews are the captain to my first mate =]**


	37. paintballing

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, but it starts again in about 4 weeks in New Zealand yay!**

**A/N well, where do I start. Maybe by begging for your forgiveness that I haven't updated in like 2 ½ weeks! I have been on holiday without the laptop or internet, and then I had a friend from Aussie stay, so here I am writing this in the ads of castle and SVU. Anyways, I might do one more of these chapters, Wayne's last day/night maybe. So, as usual, I love you all for reviewing, so once more, read and review …**

They arrived as promised at 10 the next morning in old clothes as requested, all wondering what exactly Patrick had in mind. The whole gang was there , Patrick, Teresa, Grace, Cho, and of course, Wayne. They piled into Patrick's dad's car, a Citroen DS 21, of which Wayne was jealous of, and sped off at limits that Teresa felt were much over the legal limit towards the edge of the city where a large building stood surrounded by fields with small forts surrounding it.

'Patrick, what are we doing?' Teresa asked cautiously

'Paintballing' he replied

'Paintballing?' she asked

'Yes Teresa, I believe that is what I said'

'No need to patronize me' she complained

Wayne interrupted the latest banter between the two

'I have never been paintballing before' he said

'That is exactly why we are here today' he said smiling

'How did you know?'

He replied by tapping the edge of his nose with his index finger and walked off

'He is psychic' Grace whispered to him

'Oh' Wayne replied, deciding that that answer would suffice

They went to the office and Patrick insisted that he would pay for everyone and he had booked out an entire playing field, they were playing every man for himself, shot or get shot basically. They all got geared up and headed out towards the field, each armed with a paintball gun

'Ok, you got a minute to get a hiding place, your aim is to get to that silver shed in the middle there, you must be at least 50 meters away from it to start with, you got a minute to get away, when I shoot a paintball at the bell there in the middle, game starts, when you reach the middle, shoot the bell, got it?' Patrick explained

'Yes sir' Wayne said, mock saluting him

'Great, everyone ready?'

'Yes'

'Good, you got a minute starting, now!' Patrick said, and they all ran for it.

20 minutes into the game, Cho and Patrick himself had been shot and were 'dead' so they sat on the side and watched as Grace ran straight into Wayne, where a rather interesting showdown took place.

'Hello Grace dear' Wayne said, gun at the ready

'Hello Wayne' she smiled back, gun ready too

'You going to shoot me?' he asked

'I don't know, you wouldn't, would you? You love me too much' she said with a grin

'I love you, that's for sure, but honestly, I love this game too, so now I decide, play for longer, or get it rubbed in my face by Cho and Patrick that I was beaten by a girl, what should I choose?'

'I don't know, but better make it quick, I'm getting trigger happy' she said, with an evil smile on her face

'I think I know, come here' he said

'Why in the world would I do that?' she said

'Coz you love me'

'Fine, nothing evil though' she said

'You have my word' he assured

Wayne pulled her towards him and placed his lips against hers ever so gently, but the kiss quickly got passionate, as all the repent of Wayne's move came out. Just as they broke apart, Grace grinned mischievously before running off, shooting behind her, but she wasn't quick enough, as Wayne shot her, getting her in the back. She spun back with a pout on her face

'WAYNE!' she said

'What, I said I wouldn't get you when you came to me, I said nothing about when you went away' he said defensively

'Fine, I shall let you away with it this time, but next time, you won't be so lucky' she said, walking off to join Patrick and Cho

The game finished some 20 minutes later with Wayne getting Teresa when she had her back turned to which she argued she could to let Wayne win his first game of paintball. They went into the diner to get food afterwards.

'So Wayne, did you have fun today?' Grace asked, as she lent her head against his shoulder

'I sure did' he replied 'Especially when I bet you at paintball'

'That was so not fair' she grinned

'Meh, life isn't, as we have all seen'

Grace sighed as she put her hand against the necklace he had given her all those months ago and held back the tears that were threatening to spill over. All this was happening too quickly, and there was nothing that she could do to stop it.

**A/N I have had bad writers block, but all day I have been on youtube watching rigspelt videos, so now I am back! Yay =] so, now my muse is back up and running and wanting me to work on take me to New Zealand, although, I am having to argue with it, because I am going to go watch the lovely bones =] love that movie! Anyways, I love reviews as much as Jane likes annoying Lisbon =]**


	38. moving

**Disclaimer: if I owned it, episodes would come a lot like my updates**

**A/N I apologise for the lack in updates. I have been rather sick and haven't had any energy what so ever, but it looks like I'm getting better! And just in time for my birthday at that! (August 1****st****, sweet 16) this is more of a filler chapter, the real drama will start next chapter! So, anyways, read and review…**

This was it, moving day. Grace had been denying its existence since she found out about it. She didn't want him to move, she needed him. The week that they had had together was amazing, and full of good times that she doubted that she was going to forget anytime soon. The gang had all gone round to Wayne's house where he, his sister and his mother were all doing last minute packing.

'Hey Grace' he said with a smile as he greeted her with a kiss

'Hey yourself' she replied, a weak smile passing her lips

'Come on Grace, be happy, it won't be the last time that we see each other! I don't want to move any more than you want me to' he said

'I don't want you to go, new years is too far away' she said, trying to stop the tears that were trying to trickle down her cheeks.

'I know, but we can email, and Skype, this won't be the last time we ever see one another' he reminded her

She managed a small smile as she hugged him

'That's my girl' he said with a smile.

The rest of the day was spent packing boxes into moving vans and squirting each other with water guns that were going to the local charity shop. While they were all having so much fun, they couldn't help but remember the reason that they were there. For Grace, it was like a sign was looming over his head, saying, 'I'm moving, don't forget that' a constant reminder of how her life was going to be altered, in the course of seconds.

Sunset came, and the 5 friends sat on top of the roof as they watched the sunset for the final time as they were all together in Sacramento.

'You wanna know what I'm thinking of?' Patrick asked

'Pat, we aren't all psychics you know' Cho deadpanned

'I'm not psychic!' he whined

'Oh whatever, just tell us what you are thinking!' Teresa said, poking her boyfriend playfully in the ribs

'I'm thinking of all the things we have managed to get up to the few small months we have know Grace' he said

'Like?' Grace asked, as she heard her name being spoken

'Like catching murdering cheerleaders, going to Shasta, prom, pranking Brianna, Hayley going missing, Teresa and Grace living together, the list manages to go on and on, doesn't it?' he said

'You are right, why is it that something is always happening with our group?' Teresa asked

'I don't know my dear' he said with a smile

They watched the last rays of light disappear behind that clouds and the sky fill with colors of pink, orange, yellow, blue and red. They all thought that the moment couldn't possibly be destroyed, but they were wrong, they heard the clunk of a shoe heel against the metal roof as Angela Rigsby came up onto the roof to fetch her son.

'Hey you lot, I really hate to break the lot of you up, but I would like to get to Santa Rosa before midnight' she said, trying to smile

'Ok, mom, coming' Wayne said as he got up, pulling Grace up with him

They climbed up off the roof and onto the driveway where the loaded car sat.

Wayne said goodbye to each of his friends in turn, but when it came to Grace, she broke down into tears

'Oh, Grace, I don't want to leave you either' he said, holding her tight

'P-p-p-please don't g-g-go' she said as she hiccupped through her tears

He placed two kisses either side of her cheeks where her tears were falling and came in for the last kiss that he would have for a while. Their lips met with such passion that neither ever wanted to let go. The need for air broke them apart and Wayne got into the car and waved goodbye to his friends and girlfriend as they sped off down the street. None of the other 4 friends knew what to do now, so they got into Patrick's car and went back to Grace's. They walked into the house and Cassie greeted them.

'Hey, are you ok?' she asked, worried about how her daughter would cope

'No' Grace said, bursting into tears and running into her room

Everyone was too caught up in emotion to notice that the car that had followed them home was sitting opposite their house.

**A/N I have some amazing news… I am going to go see the paramore concert when they come to NZ! I can't wait! On the downside, I am being limited to internet, as I have exams coming up soon, *groans* I hate exams, and I'm probably going to fail math and biology. Oh joy. So, anyways, reviews will help keep me in a positive mind set and not be annoyed about cursed exams =]**


	39. gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, I can wish all I want, but I have discovered that they don't come true, otherwise, I would be skilled in math and exams wouldn't exist**

**A/N sorry for not updating for ages! I have been studying and my darling father blocked fanfiction so I would study, I have been reading and reviewing on my phone, but I can't update on it =/ and I also found fictionpress! Amazing sight! Well, this is short, but it's not a filler, no, this is where the drama starts! Read and review…**

It had been two weeks since Wayne had moved, and Grace still was hardly talking, and only coming out of her room if it was essential. Her family and friends were worried. This was so unlike Grace. Sure, all of them had been upset when Wayne had moved, but none as upset as Grace. He had called as soon as they got there, and he and Grace had talked for hours, but the second he hung up, Grace went back into her emotional shell. Now, two weeks on, Teresa, Patrick and Cho were beginning to get sick of her moping around decided to confront her one day at lunch.

'Hey Grace' Patrick said in his usual way

Grace just looked up and then back down to acknowledge their arrival

'How was class this morning?' he asked

'Alright I guess' she mumbled

'Ok, Grace, we need to talk to you, all of us' Teresa said

'Fire away' she said, in a monotone voice

'Ok, that's just the sort of thing I want to talk to you about, Grace, what's happened to you, sure, it's ok to miss Wayne, we all do, but you need to stop this moping around and being depressed all the time, it's beginning to get annoying' Teresa exclaimed

'At least your boyfriend is still here! At least he isn't two hours away! You have no idea how I feel! Just leave me alone!' she yelled, picking up her bag and storming off

'Well, that went well' Cho deadpanned

'Cho, not now' Teresa warned

Grace ran down the hall and out the doors, tears streaming down her face. she ran across the field where she sat down and cried. She knew that she hadn't been herself lately, but she couldn't bring herself to be happy again. Her life that was now as it is, was inspired to be so by Wayne. Her father was no longer in her life, so Wayne was the male figure in her life. She hated his father for making them move, she hated him so much. She was so busy caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the man in black coming up behind. She didn't have a chance to scream, before the chloroform covered cloth covered her mouth and nose. The man in black dragged her away without anyone seeing.

When 5th period came around, and Teresa, Patrick and Cho all hadn't seen Grace, they decided that something was definitely wrong. After calling home, and learning that she wasn't there, they flunked class and went looking, but to no prevail. Later that night, when she still hadn't come home, they called the cops.

Grace woke sometime later with a sore head and an empty stomach. She grabbed her bag and found a sandwich, and her cell phone without the battery. No hope there. She jumped as the door opened and spun round to see an angry looking man with tattoos covering his arms, gang tattoos. He sneered at her and spoke.

'Hello Grace' he said

'Who, who, who are you?' she asked, her voice shaking

'Felix Rigsby, I think you know who I am now'

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! HAHA! Well, now I will go home, I am at school at the moment, only time I can get onto FF at the moment =/ thanks to allllll my reviewers! Review again? Yes? haha**


	40. shocked

**Disclaimer: I have updated twice in one day, yet I still don't own the mentalist =/**

**A/N wow, long time no update and leaving you all with that nasty cliffhanger, wow, I really am evil. Wait, no I take that back, I am not evil, exams and teacher are, yes, that's better. Anyways, it has been too long without updating and I shall try to not let that happen again ever! So, read and review…**

Grace sat there, shocked. She never knew Wayne's fathers name, but the Rigsby made it all clear.

'What do you want from me?' she asked, her voice stronger this time

'I don't know, this, that, various other things' he said, an evil smile creeping on his face

'Either be straight with me, or don't say anything, ok, your choice' Grace said firmly

'Let's just take a minute here and see who has the upper hand, shall we Grace?'

Grace didn't answer

'I am the one who has complete control of whether you live or not, so I will tell you what I want to tell you, ok?'

'You aren't going to kill me, not yet anyway, you need me for something' Grace replied

'Wow, you are smart' he said sarcastically

'People don't usually take 16 year old girls from school unless they either have issues or have a personal connection with them, you don't look like a sociopath or a paedophile, so I am going with this has something to do with Wayne'

'Wow, wit, that is dangerous around here. Now, I'm going out for a while, do some homework or something, toilets over there, bed in there and there is some water over there' he said pointing to each thing in turn before walking out leaving Grace alone.

Meanwhile, Teresa, Patrick and Cho were all getting worried about Grace. She had now been gone about 5 hours, and she wasn't answering her phone. They were considering ringing the police, when Patrick had a better idea.

'Ring Wayne' he said

'What, why?' Teresa answered

'She might have gone there, and has forgotten to tell people where she was going. She could have easily gotten a bus there or something' he explained

'Fine, pass me the phone' she said, her hand outstretched

Patrick handed it to her and she dialled in the numbers of Wayne's new home. After 5 rings, it was answered by Wayne's warm voice

'Hello?' he said

'Hey Wayne, it's Teresa'

'Wow, hi guys, how have you been?' he asked

'We have been good, what about you?'

'Yea, good, hey as much as I love talking to you guys, is Grace there?'

'No, wait, she isn't at yours?' Teresa said shocked

'No, what's happened to her!' Wayne demanded

'We don't know, she has been really down recently due to you leaving. We tried to talk to her about it today at lunch and she just yelled at us and ran off. We haven't seen her since and she won't answer her phone'

'I'm coming over' he said firmly

'Wayne. Really, you don't need to, look. If she doesn't come back my 9 tonight, we will call you and the police and you can come over tomorrow. It might just be she wants to be by herself, blow off some steam and doesn't want to talk to us at the moment. You can text her if you want but I don't see the point, ok?' Teresa said

'Fine. Ring me at nine, if she doesn't come back, and notify me the second she does, ok?'

'Ok. Bye Wayne'

'Bye Teresa, say bye to everyone else too for me'

'I will, I will talk to you later' she said, hanging up the phone

'I'm taking it she isn't there' Patrick said

'No. I think we wait until 9, and then go down and talk to Cassie' Teresa said

'Very well then'

It was around 10 that night when Felix came back. He was very drunk when he barged into Grace's room.

'Kay, here's whaddi wantcha to do' he slurred 'You're gonna pick up that phone and call my son and tell 'em to come down 'ere and see his old man'

'I don't know his number' Grace said

'Aw fuck. We will do it tomorrow, I'm drunk as fuck so I'm going to bed' he said stumbling out and closing the door behind him and locking it much to Grace's dismay.

Grace looked around. Never in her life had she ever felt so alone.

Teresa picked up the phone. This was the one call she didn't want to ever make. She dialled the numbers and then waited for the person on the other end to pick up

'Hello, Sacramento Police, how can I help?' the voice said

'Hi, my name is Teresa Lisbon and I need to report a missing persons case'

**A/N ohh, another cliffhanger! But this time I shall not be as evil and not update forever and ever. So, if you review it will motivate me and make me forget that I need to study. So, review if you love dinosaurs and updates! =]**


	41. where is she?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist. I do own a report card with some not so flash grades on it. This is going to be interesting to explain to my parents…**

**A/N so… *rubs back of neck awkwardly* it's been a while, hasn't it…?*twiddles thumbs* sorry about that… *said in a Hagrid voice* exams are horrible! I have done 4 out of my 7 now so I think an update is in order. As I said when I updated take me to New Zealand, when I am completely done with them all I will be updating so much they will be coming out your ears! I am sorry about the 2 month wait. This fic is my baby and I feel horrible for neglecting it. So, I would like to thank Jules for getting me off my butt and writing again. Maybe some more reviews will make me write more… *hint, hint*. I am rambling so, you know the drill, read and review**

Police cars surrounded the Van Pelt residence for yet another time. Teresa, Patrick and Cho were all waiting for Wayne to arrive. It was all a blur. This was not like Grace to just disappear without a trace. She had reported the case anyway even though the TV shows said you should wait 24 hours. Grace doesn't do this sort of thing. It was now 9 the next morning and it had been about 20 hours. Poor Cassie was beside herself. She had already had Hayley taken from her and now Grace? She held Hayley close at the memory. Wayne pulled up not much later and ran up the driveway.

'Any news?' he asked, panting

'No. I told you that the second we got any news at all we would ring you' Teresa said hugging her old friend

'God, how could this happen?'

'We don't know Wayne. We don't know where she was last seen or anything'

'Have you talked to other students? Have the cops?'

'They are doing that now. Look, the way things are at the moment are tough. Grace has been an emotional wreck since you left. She took this whole thing hard. But I believe she will be found and I believe she will be ok, you should too'

'This is all my fault'

'No, it's not. Don't talk like that'

'I just want my girl back'

Grace lay on the 'bed' that she had been provided with. It was a bare mattress with springs sticking out and a scratchy blanket to go with it. She hated this. She wanted to go home. She would be happy, she wouldn't withdraw from her friends and family. She would do anything. But the bastard who had taken her away and locked her up was preventing that. She heard footsteps coming towards her. _Speak of the devil_ she thought

'Hello Grace' Felix sneered

'What do you want?' Grace asked

'I did want you to ring Wayne, but I'm hung over so that's not going to happen'

'Where are we?' Grace demanded

'Why would I tell you?'

'Because I wanna know. I got no one to tell but the walls anyway'

'Fine. We are in a hut deep in the Tahoe national forest. No one is going to find us here Grace. How does that feel?'

'Go screw yourself' she said, turning her back to him'

'Whatever. And I must say, my boy does have good taste in girls'

'Get out' Grace said through gritted teeth

'Goodbye, my dear' he said, locking the door behind him

Grace put her head on her knees and began to cry.

It had been 6 hours since Wayne had arrived and Grace had been missing for 24 hours now. Everyone was beside themselves, especially Wayne. The police asked the family to come to the table as he had some news.

'A student at the school saw Grace on the far side of the field and it looked as if she was crying. He also saw a man dressed in black on the same side. When he next looked, about 3 minutes later, they were both gone. He didn't report it because he thought that Grace had walked off by herself. Now that he knows she hasn't some back, he spoke up. We are suspecting foul play'

Everyone was wordless at the news, mouths agape. Cassie was the first to respond

'My baby' she said quietly, tears falling down her cheeks yet again. Chris held her close to comfort her.

'We have a search team looking for her. We are broadening the area. We will find her'

'Thank you, detective'

Wayne, Teresa, Cho and Patrick all hoped that the detective was right and that they would find her in time, before it was too late.

**A/N it is short, I am sorry. I have to go study now… grrz =/ maybe if I get some reviews I may update again tonight maybe… reviews are after all amazing!**


	42. a sliver of hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist. Only the DVDs**

**A/N well, I'm updating again… yay! This story is beginning to run dry so I am going to sit down with it and sort it out. There should be about another 10 chapters before I finish it up. I am very sorry about the lack of updates, but my laptop thought that for a Christmas present for me, it would make word not work so I had to wait for ages for it to be fixed! Also, it has been my Summer holiday here in NZ so I haven't been home. On top of that, I have a girl from CA living with me as I am going to eureka, CA in march. And to finish it off, I begin year 12 in a week so I will be back in school and this is the year that universities look at to see if they want you so I have to do a lot of work! Wow, that was a long A/N. don't know if anyone read it, but I wanted to write it so there! Well, not going to keep you any longer, read and review…**

Grace sat in the pathetic excuse for a hut. She had been here for 5 days now and still no contact with the outside world. She would give anything to see her family again. She hadn't seen Felix either. Her food and water supplies were beginning to run dangerously low. She had begun to ration out how much she could have a day, but she was still left with next to nothing. She had given up all hope when the telltale sign of the door being unlocked sounded and in came Felix and a mobile phone.

'Hello Grace' he sneered at her

'Felix' she said coldly

'I have been away for few days, finding a new place to put you. Hope you have been ok'

'Why do you care?'

'Well, as you said, I need you alive, don't I?'

'What do you want?' she said, getting tired of his games

'Call my boy. And you will tell him exactly what is written on this paper. Anything else and I will put a knife through your liver. A nice slow death for the pretty, delicate red head'

'Fine, give me the paper and the phone'

Felix did so and Grace dialled the number she knew by heart. Wayne picked up on the third ring

'Hello?' he said

'Wayne. It's Grace' she said, reading off the paper

'Grace! Where are you, who has you?' he yelled, alerting everyone around him

'I don't know where I am and the person who has me says hello, son' Grace said, on the verge of tears

'My father has you? Oh god Grace, I am so sorry'

'Your father wants you to come to him. He asks if you remember Weil lake'

She could hear Wayne swear under his breath

'He also says no cops' she swallowed hard as she read the next part 'Or he will kill me'

'I am so sorry Grace, I will be there soon, I love you'

'I love you too, I have to go he is going to get me, I love you Wayne!' she yelled, as Felix took the phone off her and threw it on the ground

'I said nothing other than what I said to say!'

'I'm sorry!' she said, as he took the knife out of his belt and held it to her skin

'Is he coming?' he said, as he pushed the blade against her hip

'Yes! Please don't hurt me!'

'Good' he said, pulling the knife away, but still leaving a small cut on her hip

Grace collapsed as he walked out the door, tears once again falling

Wayne slammed the door of the Van Pelt residence open, giving the occupants a scare

'Wayne? What's wrong?' Cassie asked

'Where is Teresa?' he demanded

'Up in her room with Patrick and Kimball, why?'

'I need to speak to them' he said, running up the stairs

He burst into Teresa and Grace's room, once again frightening the occupants

'He's got her' he said

'More detail to who 'he' is?' Teresa asked

'My father. God dammit, this is all my fault!' he said, pulling at his hair and hitting his head against the wall

'Wayne, it's not your fault, ok? This is your father's' Patrick said

'You don't understand Jane, this is my father we are talking about. He has killed before and he will kill again!' Wayne said, blowing up and yelling

'Wayne, sit down and get a hold of yourself! Don't yell at Patrick, that won't help anything. How do you know he has her?' Teresa scolded

Wayne complied

'She rang my cell phone. He has her up at Lake Weil. I went there as a kid once. He bet me that I couldn't swim to a hut across the lake so I did. That will be where he has her. I have to go get her!'

'We will get the cops to get her Wayne, you can't go'

'No, if the cops go, he will kill her! I'm going whether you like it or not! He wants me, so he can have me. you guys can come if you want, but I'm going and that's final!' he said fiercely

'Fine, we will go tomorrow morning' Teresa said 'But, I want you to give your phone to the cops to see if they can get a number or location, ok?'

'Fine' he said, stalking off

Grace woke up from the sleep she had managed to fall into by the door opening again. Felix stood in the door grinning

'Come on Grace. We are going on a little walk. Leave your stuff. I'm sure that they will find it' he said, taking Grace by the arm and pulling her away 'Make a sound, and I will kill you' he added

Grace complied and felt herself being pulled away in the dark

**A/N cliffhanger! Aren't I mean! I just update again and I end with a cliffie! Well, maybe some reviews will help with my lack of updates. I blame my muse. Also, I am writing some NCIS fics as well a Castle one. When I get around to it, I will publish them. Reviews are nice. Peace out. Love Anna-Grace **


	43. saving grace

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist **

**A/N wow! I have been writing this story for a whole year nearly now! And I gotta say, it's come a long way! Well, I have sit down with this story and sorted it out and it will have about 8 more chapters to go! I know this is short but I have heaps of homework now I'm back at school. this is more a filler chapter, the drama starts up next chapter! Read and review!**

The alarm on Wayne's phone began to vibrate. He awoke from whatever little sleep he had managed to get and looked at the time. It read 5.30. He slipped out of bed and over to Teresa.

'Teresa, wake up. We gotta go' he said

'Mmm coming' she mumbled and turned into Patrick's chest

'Teresa, we have to go' Patrick whispered into his girlfriend's ear

'Fine' she said, sitting up

Wayne went over to where Cho had been to find him already awake.

'Ready to go?' he asked Wayne

'Nearly'

'Ok. I'm going to go make sure we got everything'

10 minutes later, the 4 teenagers were out in the car, heading off to where they would hopefully find Grace. An hour into the drive, most of the car's occupants had fallen asleep except for Wayne and Patrick. Patrick could tell that Wayne was agitated and still blaming himself.

'It's not your fault, Wayne' he said

'It is. If I hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened'

'It could have easily still happened. you shouldn't blame yourself'

'You don't understand Jane, ok?'

Patrick sensed this and left the young man to brood.

At the end of the two hour drive, they arrived at lake Weil. They clambered out of the car and into the cool crisp morning air and began their hike into the bush.

Grace lay in her new prison in the cold morning air, shivering as she pulled the blankets around her. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt as if help was on its way. That Wayne was out there looking for her.

**A/N reviews are love!**


	44. trekking

**Disclaimer: don't own it. And with my current financial state, I don't see it happening either**

**A/N Wow. I haven't been on here for a while, now have I? Well, you can all thank Angela J, an anon reviewer who should definitely get an account! Seeing the review in my inbox motivated me again, so thanks! My year has been insane, I have had 2 close friends move to different countries (USA and Japan) and year 12 (effectively junior year I think) has been insane. Next week I have exams, so I won't be updating for at least another week. I will try and get back into the habit of writing this again as well as take me to New Zealand. I have planned it out and it has about 10ish more chapters. To those of you still out there reading this, enjoy!**

Grace lay in her new prison in the cold morning air, shivering as she pulled the blankets around her. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt as if help was on its way. That Wayne was out there looking for her. She held on to this small glimmer of hope that she didn't even know if it was true or not. But she knew that she had to have something if she was ever going to survive this place. It was eerily quiet, even for a place out in the middle of nowhere, but Grace knew that this was bad. She had watched enough movies to know that much. She listened out for any sign of Felix but got nothing. All she could hear was a caw of a bird off in the distance. She looked over at the empty bowls in the corner. They had been empty for 2 days now and she was beginning to feel drowsy and she blacked out every time she stood up. She was thankful for the leak in the roof though. It supplied her only water. She wondered what the time was. She wondered where Felix was. She wondered if anyone knew she was out here. But most of all, she wondered if she was going to make it out of here alive.

Wayne lead the expedition to find Grace. Not only did he know the way the best, but he also still felt as if this was all his fault, no matter how much Teresa, Jane and Cho told him he was wrong. It was _his _sadistic father that had Grace, not any of theirs. Fuming, he continued on.

2 metres behind Wayne, Teresa and Patrick walked along holding hands. They too were both worried about Grace's wellbeing, but knew not to talk. It would just enrage Wayne and lead to him punching another tree. Teresa suddenly tripped over and screamed out, breaking the silence. Wayne turned around, worry evident over his face.

'Sorry, I tripped' she said, speaking some of the only words that had been said since they left the car

'No, no, it's fine' Wayne said back

But that was all he said. Once he knew Teresa was ok, he turned back around and continued walking.

They continued to hike for another 3 hours, heading deeper and deeper into the forest. It was now nearing midday and Teresa and Patrick wanted to stop for lunch, but Wayne was on a mission and talking him out of it was mad. Finally at 12.30, he stopped and pulled out a sandwich Patrick's father had made previously.

'We are getting closer. Maybe another 45 minutes and we will be there. But we need a tactic. We can't just storm in there and get her back. My father is a biker. He knows how to kill. And as I said, he _has_ done it before. Jane, you are usually full of insane ideas, got any?'

'We need to be stealth-like . We don't want to get her out at night, as that could not only be too late, but we wouldn't be able to see as well. If myself, Teresa and Cho keep guard and maybe have some form of defensive weaponry, while Wayne gets Grace then we may have some shot at this' he said

'Good, I think that would work. As we walk along, try and find heavy pieces of wood, maybe club like. My father likes knifes. I doubt he will have a gun, and if he does, he won't have it on him. Now, we have to go. If we can be there by 1, then we can have her back in Sacramento by dinnertime. Make sure we have food for her though. She's going to need it.'

They nodded, stood up and started the final part of their trek.

45 minutes later, they arrived at the hut as Wayne had predicted, they stood a good 30 metres away from it, all of them wielding pieces of wood as Wayne had suggested.

'This is it?' Teresa asked nervously

'This is it. Come on, positions and let's move'

**A/N sorry I used metres. I couldn't be bothered converting it to feet or yards. All the big action will take place next chapter. I want to do it justice. I will keep on working on it and you shall have it within 10 days. Reviews, as we have all seen, definitely motivate me, so drop a few in please! (:**

**Reply to Angela J**

**Thanks heaps for your review, it got me writing this again! I'm glad you liked it. It's my baby really, one of the longest things I have ever written (although, I won't lie, some earlier parts make me cringe a little) hmm, now that I think about it, it is a little weird with the smileys... they're gonna freak me out now! About Autumn. When I started this story 18 months ago (god that is ages!) the episode about Grace's sister hadn't even aired in the USA, let alone New Zealand! ( we have only just started S3!) so I didn't know she supposedly killed herself. And no, I don't think I will kill her in this either, it's more of a fluffy story and when I get bored of writing fluff, a little drama. I agree! I love rigspelt- hence the username! Well, I hope this update, although it is short (yes, I know, but it's 10.30 pm here!) will make you feel happy and calm and relaxed! Happy reading!**


End file.
